Révolution
by Alilium
Summary: Naruto est mort. Les Kages ont disparu, de même que les démons à queues. Les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas semblent avoir courbé l'échine. Uchiha Sasuke compte désormais accomplir sa révolution. "Vraiment le Hokage est celui qui balaie de ses flammes les ténèbres des cinq villages. Et se repaît de leurs cendres pour renaître."Monde alternatif, Hamura/Hagoromo Kekkei Genkai, Post chap 695
1. Chapitre 1:

Naruto est mort. Les Kages ont disparu, de même que les démons à queues. Les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas semblent avoir courbé l'échine. Uchiha Sasuke compte désormais accomplir sa révolution.

 _Voilà un an que je travaille sur cette histoire et je viens la partager avec vous aujourd'hui. Si vous avez lu le résumé, je pense que vous avez déjà une petite idée du sujet. Tout est partie d'une idée que j'ai eu un jour en lisant le tome 72 de Naruto. J'ai eu envie de réécrire la fin suivant une issue différente. Dans ce monde alternatif à l'histoire originale, le combat qui oppose Sasuke et Naruto dans la Vallée de la Fin s'achève sur la Victoire d'Uchiha et le décès d'Uzumaki. L'action reprend deux ans plus tard (à la même époque que le film The Last, si ça peut vous aider à vous situer). Je ne veux pas trop en dire. L'histoire s'en chargera! Attention, je préfère autant vous prévenir que les personnages risquent d'être différents. Les circonstances font qu'ils ont quelque peu changé. J'ai volontairement égrainé les informations, le décor va se planter petit à petit.  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:  
**

 _Naruto est mort._

Couchée sur le dos, bras écartés, elle prêtait l'oreille aux échos lointains qui animaient la bâtisse. Son regard errait sans but précis, parcourait ce décor familier, ce cadre rassurant que constituait sa chambre. Petite, elle s'y réfugiait souvent lorsque la pression paternelle s'exerçait à son paroxysme. En ce temps-là, les murs étaient recouverts d'autant d'oshibana qu'ils pouvaient en porter. Elle passait des heures entières à confectionner ces images composées de fleurs pressées. Les colifichets de l'enfance avaient cependant laissé la place au vide. Ne restaient plus que les meubles, témoins immuables du temps qui s'écoulait invariablement. Quelques bruits filtraient depuis l'extérieur, en dépit des portes coulissantes fermées. _Le timbre d'une voix, le heurt des branches, le claquement des ailes d'un oiseau contre le vent, l'écoulement d'une gouttière, le bruissement de l'eau du bassin de la cour…_ Elle énumérait cette longue suite de sons, sciemment ou inconsciemment. Le grincement du plancher parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, il pliait, craquait sous les pas reconnaissables de sa petite sœur qui s'approchait. Pour la première fois ses traits figés se déridèrent et un froncement de sourcils se dessina sur son visage. La jeune femme roula alors sur le côté, de façon à faire face à l'ouverture toujours close. Une main se glissa entre les deux panneaux amovibles qui furent séparés de quelques centimètres. Les trames de bois s'ébranlèrent légèrement. Derrière le papier de riz qui recouvrait le shoji, se détachait désormais une silhouette.

Hinata détaillait à présent le visage encore poupin de sa cadette de quatorze ans. Les épaules droites, les mains sur les genoux, Hanabi se tenait face à elle, assise à même le sol. L'adolescente dont les habits aux couleurs autrefois chatoyantes avaient été remplacés par un kimono d'un gris froid. Où donc était passé cet air goguenard que d'aucuns lui connaissaient ? Les poings serrées, Hanabi voyait les jointures de ses mains pâlir. Hinata demeurait étendue sur le sol comme indifférente. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se redresser, de se rendre plus présentable, ni même de la saluer. Pourquoi faire preuve de cérémonie, à quoi bon s'embarrasser de faux-semblant ? Aujourd'hui comme hier, la situation resterait inchangée. Quand se rendrait-elle à l'évidence ? Quand cesserait-elle pour de bon de s'accrocher à cette carcasse inerte ? Devant la passivité de l'adolescente, Hinata se détourna tout à fait d'elle jusqu'à en oublier sa présence. Déjà son esprit dérivait. Le bras gourd, elle retomba à nouveau sur le dos. La jeune femme étudiait maintenant le motif de paille serrée du tatami imprimé sur sa peau. Combien la pièce en dénombrait-elle en tout et pour tout ? Intérieurement, elle en faisait le compte. Il lui semblait avoir lu quelque part que les tatamis faisaient l'objet d'une règlementation impliquant une standardisation de leurs dimensions. _Six pieds trois pouces de long, trois pieds deux pouces de large, épaisse de quatre pousses…_ Le doute s'insinuait en elle, le souvenir restait vague et incertain. Un vannier lui avait expliqué qu'il en existait de deux sortes, en paille de riz ou de blé. Ainsi, elle se perdait assez aisément dans ce type de considération sans réel intérêt. Cet exercice pouvait durer des heures. Des jours entiers s'écoulaient de la sorte sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, une commodité inestimable.

-Le temps n'est pas au mauvais, aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrions-nous chausser des getas et aller nous promener ensemble, suggéra soudain Hanabi d'une voix mal assurée, venant rompre le silence ainsi que le cours de ses pensées.

Bien sûr, elle savait cette tentative parfaitement vaine. Pourtant, inlassablement, jour après jour elle répétait ses visites dans l'espoir toujours infructueux d'observer un changement, d'obtenir quelque chose. Était-ce par pur désintéressement ou pour satisfaire sa propre vanité ? Espérait-elle être celle qui parviendrait à sortir sa sœur de son état léthargique, de son apathie ? Hanabi se posait parfois la question et redoutait la réponse. Mais le simple fait de s'interroger, ne témoignait-il pas d'une certaine forme de sincérité ? Elle souffrait du déclin de son aînée. Hinata ne pouvait se remettre de cette honte. De leur honte à tous… Le souvenir vivace la hantait toujours. Le flot ininterrompu de larmes, le visage crispé par la douleur, le cri silencieux pourtant déchirant de l'âme, la beauté de ses traits mêlée à l'horreur de ce chagrin intolérable… Tout comme si elle était morte ce jour-là avec lui, avec eux. Cette sœur qu'elle avait tantôt admirée, tantôt méprisée, convaincue de sa faiblesse par les figures d'autorité qu'incarnaient son père et son grand-père. Ce respect que lui inspirait la jeune femme vivait encore en elle. Il animait son regard lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur Hinata. Sans grande conviction, Hanabi releva la tête et prit sur elle. Elle tâcha alors d'esquisser un sourire convainquant, la mâchoire crispée à en avoir mal. Le naturel, même ça elles semblaient l'avoir perdu. Ses dernières paroles demeurèrent suspendues. Hinata ne lui répondrait pas, pas plus que demain sans doute. Lentement, comme on l'aurait fait pour ne pas effrayer l'animal sauvage, elle se redressa.

-Kô passera surement t'apporter une collation dans l'après-midi, dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

Surement ? Que signifiait surement ? Son alimentation dépendait-elle désormais du bon vouloir de Kô ?! Ainsi, si ce dernier n'estimait pas nécessaire de lui apporter un plateau, elle pouvait mourir de faim ? _Injuste, je suis injuste…_ Kô ne chercherait jamais à lui nuire. Pas lui qui depuis toujours veillait à sa protection. Hanabi avait sans doute simplement manifesté son ignorance concernant les horaires de ses repas. Si rapidement la colère avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Elle perdait si facilement la maîtrise de ses émotions. Les dents serrées, elle tentait de réprimer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait et la touchait à l'âme. Hinata ramena ses jambes à hauteur de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Ses mains se glissèrent à la naissance de ses cheveux, les serrant par poignées. Elle tentait de canaliser ce flot d'émotions contradictoires. Roulée en boule, elle se fermait au monde qui l'entourait pour mieux s'en protéger.

Les heures s'écoulèrent imperceptiblement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva dans l'obscurité. Au-dehors, le jour semblait se coucher. Hinata paraissait s'être endormie comme en témoignait la marque du tissu de sa manche sur sa joue. La jeune femme se redressa péniblement. Elle sentit quelque chose de mou choir à ses pieds. Un châle en laine reposait à présent à terre, quelqu'un l'avait visiblement déposé sur ses épaules pendant son sommeil. Une délicate marque d'attention, s'il en est. Dans un premier temps, ses jambes lui répondirent avec difficulté. Et tandis qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser la couverture, elle crut un instant perdre l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa in extremis sur le kotatsu qui trônait dans un coin, flanqué de quelques coussins épars. Hinata aperçut alors le plateau déposé sur la petite table. Kô était passé par-là. Cependant, le parfum pourtant alléchant du curry ne suscita pas l'effet escompté. Loin de lui ouvrir l'appétit, la vision de cette assiette lui noua un peu plus l'estomac. La jeune femme préféra gagner la porte coulissante. Kô avait laissé le shoji entrouvert afin de permettre à la brise fraiche de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de l'aérer. Ou bien était-ce Hanabi ? Le ciel se teintait de nuances d'orange, de jaune, de bleu et de rose. Hinata rejoignit le couloir extérieur parqueté et le longea d'une extrémité à l'autre. Elle put progresser dans la maison sans craindre de rencontrer âme qui vive. À cette heure-ci, tous vaquaient à leurs occupations, s'attelaient aux préparatifs du diner… La jeune femme atteignit enfin le genkan, le vestibule du bâtiment. Elle chaussa alors sa paire de sandales rouges et tâcha de refermer la porte d'entrée avec discrétion.

Le chant des suzumushis (grillons japonais) accompagnait le coucher du soleil. Lors de l'une de ses visites, Hanabi lui avait remémoré un vieux souvenir. Quand elles étaient petites, elles avaient un jour confectionné un takekago. Cette cage en bambou dans laquelle on peut placer divers insectes. Les deux sœurs s'étaient ensuite mises en tête d'attraper un grillon pour le placer à l'intérieur et ainsi pouvoir écouter son chant. Hanabi racontait certainement cette histoire pour meubler le silence, pensant que sa sœur était inattentive. Mais elle écoutait.

Ses pas l'éloignaient de la bâtisse principale du clan Hyûga. Celle-ci tendait à disparaître derrière elle à mesure qu'elle avançait. Hinata suivait le sentier de terre battu sans vraiment y réfléchir, empruntant ce chemin familier gravé dans son esprit. Cette voie menait au centre de Konohagakure. Le village se dressait devant elle, des rangées de bâtiments et de maisons aux volets fermés se succédaient. Bientôt, les réverbères viendraient éclairer les rues plongées dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Deux ans auparavant, l'avenue au milieu de laquelle elle se tenait, grouillait surement de monde en cette heure d'affluence. Aujourd'hui, les gens se terraient chez eux aussitôt la journée de travail achevée. La vie locale ne semblait plus avoir cours. Il valait mieux éviter de paraître en groupe, tout rassemblement ou toute association non déclarée étant proscris. Pour peu qu'il paraisse suspect, tout individu pouvait faire l'objet d'une arrestation, aussi arbitraire soit-elle. Du moins, c'était là ce qui se racontait. Le pouvoir en place "œuvrait" pour un maintien de la paix. Il fallait en passé par là, semblait-il. Du moins était-ce l'argument phare dont ils usaient afin de justifier ces mesures. Ou comment étouffer tout sursaut de révolte dans l'œuf… Mais qui s'y risquerait ? Tout contrindiquait une quelconque tentative. Une entreprise vaine qui ne pourrait se solder que par une issue fatale. Même elle le savait.

Au détour d'une rue, une façade vitrée l'interpella. Heurtée, confrontée brutalement à son propre reflet, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une inconnue aux traits pourtant familiers. Le regard hagard de ce double la fixait, la jaugeait. Elle porta sa main droite à son visage. Tout à coup semblable au bébé qui découvre son reflet pour la première fois, et prend conscience qu'il est une entité distincte des gens qui l'entourent. Se regarder plus longtemps lui devint impossible. La jeune femme s'arracha à cette vision.

-Difficile de se regarder en face, pas vrai ?

Hinata sursauta face à cette irruption soudaine dans cet instant d'intimité. Sur la défensive, elle se retourna promptement. Ses longs cheveux en balayèrent le visage du nouveau venu. Ils retombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Elle eut ce geste de recul instinctif qui sembla déstabiliser le jeune homme. Shikamaru Nara fixait Hinata Hyûga qui fuyait ostensiblement son regard, tout cela dans une ambiance des plus étranges. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on attendait d'une réunion entre deux anciens camarades d'école. Elle n'espérait certainement pas le rencontrer, ni maintenant, ni demain, ni même jamais, lui comme tous les autres. L'effroi et la stupéfaction se lisaient sur son visage. L'air flegmatique de Shikamaru demeurait inchangé, qu'importent les années. Il portait des habits civils, ce qui offrait un contraste saisissant. Lui qui à une époque était indissociable de son uniforme de Chûnin. Nara la dévisageait avec insistance, comme s'il tentait de procéder à un examen de sa personne. Ce qui ajoutait à l'embarra croissant d'Hinata. Brusquement, il haussa les épaules et lui tourna transitoirement le dos. Elle le vit fourrer sa main dans sa poche, visiblement en quête d'un objet quelconque. Il en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes entamé. Shikamaru en fit glisser une sur la paume de sa main, puis rangea l'étui à sa place initiale.

-Ça te dérange si je m'en grille une ? l'interrogea-t-il familièrement.

Hinata garda le silence.

-Qui ne dit mot consent.

Shikamaru lui lança un regard furtif. La testait-il ? La jeune femme se posa un instant la question. Il semblait guetter ses réactions. La cigarette au bec, il en alluma l'extrémité à l'aide de son briquet. Quelques secondes plus tard, il inhalait la fumée avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Tu sais ce qui se dit à ton sujet ? On raconte que tu es folle. Que tu ne sors jamais de chez toi, que tu ne quittes plus ta chambre…

Il s'exprimait de façon tout à fait détachée, concentré sur le nuage de fumée qui se dégageait de sa cigarette.

-Tu m'as pourtant l'air plutôt claire, observa-t-il. Tu n'es pas très causante mais bon tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été.

La fumée lui piquait les yeux. Bientôt, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de se frotter le visage du revers de sa manche droite. Elle tenta alors de réprimer une quinte de toux, peu habituée aux fumeurs. Elle en tira au moins un avantage. Il lui était ainsi plus aisé de dissimuler son trouble. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce frisson désagréable qui lui traversait l'échine.

-Un jour, je devrais faire de même. Donner tout l'embarra possible et imaginable à mon entourage ! Quoique je n'en mène pas large devant ma mère.

Ses paroles la piquèrent au vif. Et c'était exactement l'effet recherché. Elle le toisa avec une extrême froideur. Shikamaru soutint son regard, nullement impressionné.

-Et lui, tu crois qu'il est là aujourd'hui ?

D'un mouvement de tête, Nara indiqua la direction opposée. Hinata suivit son regard. Au bout de l'avenue se trouvait un bâtiment au rouge caractéristique, le centre névralgique de Konoha. _L'ancien bureau du…_ Hinata porta instinctivement sa main à sa poitrine. Elle sentait le malaise venir. Ses tempes sifflaient déjà.

-Encore qu'il pourrait être ailleurs. Il a l'embarra du choix avec les Cinq Grands Pays. Avec sa pupille, un déplacement n'est qu'une formalité...

Un son aigu vrillait ses oreilles, la migraine était imminente.

-Dommage pour les visages de pierre, hein ? Enfin, c'est une époque révolue. Toi comme moi, nous ne sommes plus des ninjas.

-Tais-toi ! Je m'en fiche, tu m'entends ?! Garde ton ironie pour ceux que ça intéresse ! Cracha-t-elle à bout de souffle, écrasée par le poids de ces paroles.

Elle manquait subitement cruellement d'oxygène. Hinata avait beau se tenir en extérieur, l'air semblait lui faire défaut. La rue prenait désormais une allure oppressante, comme si les immeubles se repliaient sur elle. Shikamaru l'observait sans mot dire. Une étrange lueur animait son regard. Finalement, il céda à un profond soupir. Il ferma les yeux, exerçant une légère pression sur ses paupières du bout de ses doigts.

-Tu vois que tu peux parler.

Cette remarque parut momentanément la figer sur place. Le temps d'un instant, elle effaça tous les symptômes qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'ici.

-C'est sain, tu sais, d'exprimer sa colère ! Ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Shikamaru leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et dépourvu de nuages. Les mains dans les poches, le regard ailleurs, dans une posture qui lui était propre.

-Mais tu sais moi, cette ironie qui te débecte, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Par les temps qui courent… Là où est l'ironie, commence la liberté*.

L'air grave de Nara se mua en un sourire maladroit. Il ramena son bras gauche à hauteur de son visage. Sa manche glissa le long de son poignet et révéla une montre.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Mais avant ça, j'ai deux conseils à te donner. Le premier, tu ferais bien de raccourcir ta frange. Parce que à ce rythme, tu vas abimer ta vue. Je crois savoir que les yeux revêtent une importance toute particulière dans ton clan. Tu risques de dérégler ta vision si tu continues comme ça. Et puis, sans vouloir te froisser, on dirait un spectre.

Par réflexe, Hinata posa sa main droite sur son front. D'imposantes mèches de cheveux lui tombaient effectivement devant les yeux. Un détail qu'elle négligeait depuis un certain temps. Perdue dans cet examen de sa propre apparence, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas que Shikamaru avait commencé à s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

-Deuxième conseil…

Elle releva la tête, interpellée.

-Évite de te promener toute seule en pleine nuit. Tu pourrais te faire arrêter…

Puis trop bas pour être audible :

\- À moins que ce ne soit ce que tu cherches.

* * *

Un calme plat régnait dans la résidence principale. Une légère brise secouait les quelques plantes du jardin intérieur. Des insectes s'aventuraient dans le bassin et décrivaient des cercles sur l'eau. De là où elle se trouvait, Hinata ne pouvait apercevoir les carpes Koï tapies dans les profondeurs de la mare artificielle. D'autant mieux dissimulées qu'il faisait nuit. Un chemin de gravier jouxtait l'étendue d'eau et menait au salon de thé. Les lanternes accrochées à la poutre du pavillon se balançaient sous le vent, elles brillaient encore d'une faible lueur. La lumière qui filtrait depuis les shojis indiquait que son père ne dormait pas encore. Si elle s'approchait suffisamment, elle serait certainement en mesure d'apercevoir son ombre. Cette pensée la conforta dans son idée de se hâter de regagner sa chambre. La jeune femme pressa le pas, forçant sur ses jambes. Enfin elle aperçut la porte de ses appartements, au bout du couloir. Cependant, elle stoppa net. Sa vision périphérique ne la trahissait jamais. Tournant la tête de côté, Hinata constata par elle-même l'efficacité de sa vue, frange ou pas frange. Appuyé contre la cloison, Kô paraissait l'avoir attendue. Elle fut tentée de lui demander s'il tentait de retenir le mur, par peur qu'il ne s'effondre. Mais elle s'en abstint.

-Ainsi vous étiez sortie, mademoiselle. Je n'ai rien dit de votre disparition à votre père.

D'aucuns s'interrogeaient sans doute sur la présence de Kô au côté d'Hinata. Lui qui officiait autrefois à son service en tant que garde du corps. Aujourd'hui, ses tâches correspondaient davantage à celles d'une gouvernante ou d'un infirmier. Kô avait accepté cette charge. Celle de s'occuper de l'hikikomori qu'elle était aux yeux de sa famille.

-Quitte à sortir, vous auriez peut-être pu accepter l'invitation de mademoiselle Hanabi.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? s'entendit-elle répondre.

Kô la dévisagea un court instant, puis baissa la tête.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas la seule à rencontrer des difficultés. On en demande beaucoup à votre petite sœur. Votre père et votre grand-père fondent de grands espoirs sur elle. Bien plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a deux ans. Elle aurait besoin de…

-Et alors ? C'est elle qui a accepté cette fonction.

Sans un regard pour elle, il se redressa complètement. Prenant appui sur l'angle du mur, il s'arrêta subitement.

-Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Kô prit congé d'elle. Il la laissa là, figée sur place. Bientôt, ses jambes ne lui offrirent plus le moindre soutien et plièrent sous son propre poids. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui à formuler des reproches à son encontre ? Si elle les gênait autant, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle disparaisse. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait. Disparaître… Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

 _*Citation légèrement reformulée et empruntée à Victor Hugo: " Sachant que c'est à l'ironie  
Que commence la liberté. cf La Légende des siècles_


	2. Chapitre 2:

_**_édit en réponse à un lecteur: Dans la version originale, Shikamaru est effectivement avec Temari. Si l'histoire reprend presque à la même époque que le film The last, elle se situe un peu avant. Les circonstances sont de toute façon différentes. _**_**À l'heure actuelle, Shikamaru n'est pas en couple avec Temari. Cela ne veut pas dire que ce ne sera jamais le cas ou inversement. Aucun couple ne s'est encore formé. Pour ce qui est de Sasuke et du titre de Hokage, l'explication allait venir dans les prochains chapitres. Dans le premier chapitre je citais un "pouvoir en place". Sasuke ne tient pas directement les rênes. Il se tient effectivement dans l'ombre. Chaque village possède son propre référent choisi par Sasuke. Ces référents sont les "nouveaux kages". Pour autant, Shikamaru n'est pas dupe, pas plus que les autres. Tous savent qu'en fin de compte Sasuke est quand même derrière tout ça. Mais comme le stipulait Shikamaru dans le premier chapitre, personne ne sait vraiment où se trouve Sasuke. Je rappelle que dans le tome 66, Sasuke exprime devant tout le monde sa volonté de devenir Hokage. Au final, il canalise toute la haine sur lui car tous savent qu'il est responsable du régime en place, ainsi que de la mort de Naruto et de la disparition du monde Shinobi tel qu'ils l'ont connu. Je ne vais cependant pas m'appesantir sur les agissements de Sasuke, cela reviendrait à raconter toute l'histoire.** __

_Le chapitre 2 termine la phase introductive de l'histoire. La première partie est plus légère. La seconde révèle les premiers enjeux. J'ai la trame bien en tête. J'en garde beaucoup sous le coude, car je ne tiens pas à utiliser toutes mes cartes dès le début. Au fil du temps, l'histoire va gagner en intensité. Au prochain chapitre, on rentre dans du concret.  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Maitre Xehanort, je te remercie pour ton commentaire! Sasuke n'attire effectivement pas vraiment la sympathie. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait intéressé. J'espère que ça continuera!  
_

 _Smarties, je te remercie pour ton commentaire positif et encourageant! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!  
_

 _ItaHinaSasuNaru, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Hinata passe par une période difficile. Pour autant, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait abandonné son nindô. On s'en rendra compte plus tard. Quant à Sasuke, d'une certaine façon il a dépassé le stade de la haine et de la vengeance. Il défend sa propre vision du monde et sa définition du Hokage. Il est tout simplement dans l'état d'esprit du Sasuke du tome 72. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. XD  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

-Hinata !

Les murs tremblaient sur son passage. Le parquet grinçait, émettait un bruit inhabituel et profondément inquiétant. N'allait-elle pas finir par traverser le plancher ? Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, l'éclair orange poursuivait sa course folle. Il filait à toute allure, évoluait entre les obstacles qu'il évitait avec habileté et grâce. Plusieurs fois, il tourna sur lui-même à la manière d'un tourbillon et évoqua à plus d'un le mouvement du Hakkeshô Kaiten (le Tourbillon Divin du Hakke). Au virage, l'adolescente s'agrippa de sa main gauche à une poutre porteuse. Toute la vitesse emmagasinée se reporta sur son bras. Elle se laissa alors glisser sur le sol ciré dans un dérapage contrôlé de toute beauté. Les planches de bois couinèrent au contact de la peau nue de ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta sur place, jambes et bras écartés de façon à rétablir son équilibre. La jeune fille repartit de plus belle, tandis que l'attache de ses cheveux cédait à l'effort. La maisonnée tout entière s'éveillait sous le martèlement de ses pas. Son visage ruisselait de sueur. Elle devait constamment ramener ses cheveux en arrière. Des mèches humides se collaient sur son front et lui barrait la vue. La cadette n'y tenait plus, elle piétinait ou du moins gardait cette impression pénible. Soudain elle obliqua, dévala les quelques marches qui menaient à l'un des jardins extérieurs. Elle traversa l'allée de graviers, non sans grimacer de douleur. Emprunter ce raccourci représentait un gain de temps minime mais qu'importe ! À bout de souffle, elle s'échoua sur le sol, sa chute amortie par les tatamis.

-Hanabi ?

La tête enfouie entre ses bras, l'intéressée révéla subitement son visage rougeaud aux traits marqués par l'effort. Hanabi se dressa comme un ressort, franchissant la courte distance qui les séparait encore. Elle se jeta littéralement au cou de sa sœur. L'adolescente sentit la tension accumulée dans les muscles de son aînée. Hinata tendue comme la corde d'un arc, gardait les bras le long de sa taille ne sachant qu'en faire. Le corps guindé, ma à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux sur sa cadette. Hinata ne pouvait encore répondre favorablement à ce type d'échange affectueux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle attendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Sa grande sœur venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois en l'espace de deux ans. Ce qui constituait pour elle un pas de géant. De surcroît, elle avait prononcé son prénom, syllabe par syllabe. Une prouesse inégalable ! Enfin son regard rencontra le sien. Hanabi la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux. On ne peut plus naturel, à la différence du jour précédent. Doucement, elle se dégagea et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux lui faire face. Soudain, elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, affichant un air de reproche.

-Kô m'a tout dit au sujet de ta petite excursion d'hier soir ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de m'inviter au lieu de partir t'amuser toute seule !

Cependant qu'elle dévisageait Hinata, un détail sembla la perturber sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en déterminer l'origine. Une main sous son menton, comme pour venir appuyer son expertise, elle plissa les yeux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle tiltait.

-Hinata, tes cheveux ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

La question pouvait paraître stupide. Car elle constatait bien d'elle-même l'ampleur du changement opéré. Hinata avait raccourci sa frange qui libérait à nouveau son regard. Hanabi entreprit de faire le tour de sa silhouette. Au niveau de son dos ses cheveux atteignaient une longueur plus raisonnable. Dans l'ensemble, ce rafraichissement lui donnait un aspect moins négligé. Hinata détourna le regard, manifestement gênée. Mieux valait ne pas chercher davantage à creuser la question. Elle avait sans doute ses raisons. En définitive, cela ne regardait qu'elle. Même si cette subite métamorphose suscitait bien des questions dans l'esprit d'Hanabi. Hinata nota aussi une différence chez sa cadette. La jeune fille portait un kimono de couleur orange, une initiative contraire à ses habitudes. Un changement de ton qui se manifestait également dans son comportement. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus que cela à se mettre. Quant à son attitude…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea-t-elle, guettant sa réaction.

Sa question occasionna un certain trouble chez sa petite sœur. Hanabi fixait la pointe de ses pieds, les mains nouées dans le dos. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, méditant sans doute sur la réponse à apporter. Finalement, elle leva les yeux au plafond, ce qui lui permit de reprendre contenance.

-J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Ça te va comme réponse ? À ce propos, à partir de maintenant j'ai pris la décision de ne plus te quitter d'une semelle ! Je compte te suivre dans chacun de tes déplacements. Où tu iras, j'irai ! Cette proximité va nous permettre de reconstruire notre lien fraternel !

La perplexité se lisait sur son visage. Hinata esquissa un geste de recul, peu encline à suivre ce projet. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, "Ninpô" technique de la sourde oreille, si cela fonctionnait encore hier, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? La jeune femme affecta l'indifférence. Elle lui tourna le dos et entreprit sa fuite. Sa jambe se trouva soudainement lestée. Un boulet de cinquante kilos s'accrochait à sa cheville. Étalée de tout son long sur le sol, Hanabi ne comptait pas lâcher prise.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je n'ai pas terminé !

-Lâche-moi, Hanabi !

-Je me disais que nous pourrions aller fleurir la tombe de Neji.

Hinata reposa le pied à terre. Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Hanabi regretta un instant d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Elle redoutait l'impact de ses paroles. Sa sœur se pencha à sa hauteur, elle s'attendit à être morigénée. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme lui tendit une main secourable.

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt.

Hanabi scella cette poignée de mains. Hinata tira sur son bras, hissant l'adolescente sur ses jambes. Tandis qu'elle époussetait la poussière déposée sur ses vêtements, sa grande sœur prit le chemin de son placard.

-Je vais chercher une veste, précisa-t-elle à titre informatif.

Hanabi la regardait faire, plongée dans ses propres pensées. Songeant au chemin le plus rapide pour s'y rendre, un constat la frappa tout à coup. Les fleurs ! Elles n'avaient pas de fleurs !

-Il faudra que nous passions acheter un bouquet sur le chemin.

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle enfilait sa veste. La manche gauche du vêtement opposait une certaine résistance. Hanabi vint à son aide, tirant sur l'extrémité pour lui permettre de passer son bras. Accaparées par l'habillage d'Hinata, elles n'entendirent pas que quelqu'un s'approchait. Kô apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et rabattit davantage la cloison coulissante.

-Mademoiselle Hinata, vous avez de la visite, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Stupéfaites, les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard. Témoins d'un phénomène peu courant, elles guettaient l'entrée de la bête curieuse. De façon générale, Hinata ne recevait plus de visite depuis longtemps déjà. Les raisons étaient aussi multiples que variées. Elle ne formulait plus d'invitation dans la mesure où elle ne fréquentait plus personne. D'autre part, les volontaires ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. Par souci de respecter son intimité ou parce qu'on la croyait folle ? Hanabi comme Hinata s'interrogeaient donc tout naturellement sur l'identité de leur hôte. Kô adressa un signe d'encouragement à l'invité qui tardait à se manifester. L'air peu sûr de lui, Nara Shikamaru se présenta devant elles. Inconsciemment il se grattait la nuque, geste qui marquait son embarras. Lorsque enfin il osa poser les yeux sur les deux sœurs, il remarqua la posture étrange qu'elles tenaient encore. Hanabi laissa à Hinata le soin de passer sa manche gauche, relâchant sa prise.

-Vous alliez sortir peut-être, releva-t-il d'autant plus gêné qu'il pensait à présent les avoir interrompues.

Elles donnaient l'impression d'être sur le départ. Ce qui s'avérait effectivement être le cas. Mais comme ni l'une ni l'autre ne se décidaient à parler. Shikamaru prit sur lui de meubler le silence gênant.

-Je suis venue m'excuser pour l'autre jour, dit-il dans un premier temps. Ma mère estime que j'ai été je cite "un rustre doublé d'un insensible".

Hanabi qui ignorait encore de quoi il retournait s'empara aussitôt de l'affaire.

-Prosterne-toi devant nous, peut-être qu'alors Hinata consentira à pardonner ton inconséquence.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

-Excuse-moi mais c'est à Hinata que je parle !

Hanabi grinça des dents, mécontente de se voir évincée de la conversation. Hinata tâcha de se ressaisir. La jeune femme n'attendait pas d'excuses. Qu'elles aient été sincères ou non. Le comportement de Shikamaru ne requérait pas qu'il en fasse autant. Ses paroles l'avaient peut-être heurtée, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Non pas parce qu'elles se voulaient blessantes. Mais parce qu'elles sonnaient vraies, la confrontaient à cette réalité. À l'image de ce miroir qui lui renvoyait son propre reflet. Il lui devenait difficile de se voir en face. Aussi s'inclina-t-elle profondément, mains liées sur les genoux.

-En vérité, c'est à moi qu'il revient de m'excuser pour la rudesse de ma réponse. Je te prie donc de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Gagné par la gêne, Shikamaru balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

-Relève-toi enfin, tu n'as pas à t'excuser !

-Ce que vous pouvez être lourds. Hinata, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Quoi que tu aies fait, cet idiot le méritait amplement. Je parie que c'est sur ordre de sa mère qu'il est venu jusqu'ici ! Je me trompe ?

Le regard fuyant de Shikamaru lui apporta la réponse qu'elle attendait.

-Tu vois, ce n'est qu'un soumis. Sans vouloir te vexer !

N'importe qui aurait été froissé devant pareille remarque. Pourtant Shikamaru ne put réprimer plus longtemps son irrépressible envie de rire. Les deux sœurs en furent d'autant plus surprises. Il essuya une fine larme qui menaçait de couler au coin de son œil.

-Ta petite sœur est une vraie gamine !

Hanabi brandit son poing en avant, l'air menaçant.

-Je vais te rosser !

-Ce n'était pas un reproche.

 _Plutôt un constat !_

-J'admire ton franc-parler. C'est plutôt rafraichissant.

Hanabi haussa un sourcil, méfiante. Se jouait-il d'elle ? La jeune fille ne supportait pas que l'on rit à ses dépens. D'un autre côté, ce garçon avait du répondant, une qualité rare sous ce toit. Emportée par sa propre réflexion, elle croisa les bras. L'adolescente acquiesça finalement d'un signe de tête, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

-Je comprends, tu cherches à attirer mon attention par quelques petites piques. Puis ensuite, tu y vas de tes flatteries. Tu as quel âge ? C'est digne de l'école primaire !

Shikamaru plissa les yeux, médusé et atterré par cette insinuation puérile. Sa réplique avait fait mouche. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Hanabi s'empara du bras de sa sœur qu'elle tira sans ménagement. Hinata chancela légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre. Sa cadette l'entraîna à sa suite avec tant d'empressement qu'elles se heurtèrent. Pour la première fois, Hinata lui opposa un refus. Prendre congé d'un invité sans se donner la peine de le saluer témoignerait d'une profonde impolitesse. Étrangement quelques notions de bienséance semblaient lui revenir.

-Hanabi !

L'emploi de son prénom sonnait comme un reproche. Hinata usait de son autorité d'aînée afin de rappeler sa sœur à l'ordre. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard mauvais. La mine renfrognée, elle toisa Shikamaru par-dessus son épaule.

-Je pensais que le soumis nous emboîterait le pas. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'il ne se montre pas très réactif.

Sans attendre de réponse, Hanabi décida de leur ouvrir la voie. Embarrassée, Hinata s'inclina légèrement, s'excusant ainsi du comportement de sa cadette. D'un geste du bras, elle l'invita à les suivre.

-Shikamaru-Kun…

Nara hésita, peu disposé qu'il était à accepter une invitation aussi discourtoise. Qui l'en blâmerait ? Il ignorait ce qui motivait cette promenade, n'en connaissait pas même la destination. Il s'y voyait convié par pur respect des convenances. Parce qu'il s'était trouvé là. Maudite soit sa mère, responsable de tous ses maux. Décidément, les femmes n'apportaient que des complications. Il ne niait pas avoir sa propre part de responsabilité. Rien ne l'obligeait à se plier aux quatre volontés de sa mère, surtout pas à dix-neuf ans. Mais la perspective d'une confrontation désagréable réfrénait toute forme de rébellion dans son esprit. Shikamaru oscillait entre deux options, la routine ou l'attrait de la nouveauté. Lui vint alors une image qui traversa son esprit. Le visage de sa mère lui apparut durant une fraction de seconde. Sa mère qui l'attendait certainement de pied ferme et qui exigerait un rapport complet. Elle qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle démasquait les menteurs simplement en posant les yeux sur eux. Dans le temps, Ibiki Morino aurait tout à fait pu l'inviter à se joindre à la section d'interrogatoire du village. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Shikamaru passa devant Hinata, rattrapant Hanabi en quelques enjambées.

Hinata doutait, il lui coûtait de se tenir là. Elle menait une lutte intérieure permanente. Elle repoussait tant bien que mal ce sentiment destructeur. Elle voulait se défaire de cette nécessité autrefois absolue. Mais chaque cellule de son corps semblait se rebeller. La jeune femme contenait encore les tremblements de ses bras. Mais à tout moment, ses jambes pouvaient flancher, sa volonté fléchir. Elle cédait si promptement à la facilité. Il s'agissait simplement d'avancer. Sa main à présent moite s'agrippa à son bras gauche. Hinata plaça un pied après l'autre. Chaque pas l'éloignait de sa chambre, de la tentation de s'y réfugier. Elle ne s'y cacherait pas, aujourd'hui du moins.

* * *

Hinata portait un bouquet. Shikamaru avait suggéré de l'acheter à la boutique Yamanaka. Sur recommandation d'Hanabi, elle tenait les fleurs la tête en bas. D'après sa cadette, cette technique devait permettre de garder les pétales intacts. Hinata et Shikamaru se gardèrent d'émettre la moindre objection. Pour sa part, Nara ne s'y connaissait pas du tout. Quant à la jeune femme, elle évitait délibérément toute remarque pouvant provoquer le courroux d'Hanabi. Hinata croyait voir Shikamaru les quitter d'un instant à l'autre, au détour d'une rue. Ce pour s'en retourner vaquer à des occupations qui devaient l'accaparer. Pourtant, Shikamaru avait manifesté son désir de les accompagner au cimetière. Il souhaitait lui-même y saluer une vieille connaissance, Asuma-Sensei. Il pensait qu'Ino se joindrait volontiers à eux. C'était à cette fin, qu'il avait proposé de se rendre au magasin que tenait sa famille. Mais seule sa mère s'y trouvait.

Le trio allait bon train. Les rues défilaient sous leurs yeux. Hanabi marchait ou plus exactement courait devant eux. Insatisfaite de l'allure que tenaient les deux "vieillards". Un soleil de plomb rasait le sol. Hinata gardait sa main sur son front pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante. Bientôt, ils rattrapèrent l'adolescente qui s'était réfugiée à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Otosan ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

D'instinct Hinata releva la tête, comme frappée par ce simple mot. Elle le chercha du regard. Elle distingua tout d'abord le vert de son gilet. Hiashi leur tournait le dos. Accompagné de deux ressortissants du clan Hyûga, il évoluait au sein de l'artère principale du village. Une distance d'une quarantaine de mètres les séparait, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait les entendre.

-Il se rend au bureau du Hokage, observa Hanabi.

-En tout cas, ça m'en a tout l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte y faire ?

Hanabi fronça les sourcils, son visage se crispa. Dans un premier temps, elle reprit la marche sans chercher à lui répondre. Finalement, elle marqua un arrêt.

-Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais reprendre la succession du clan Nara. Tu ne serais donc pas au courant… Tu parles d'un bon chef de famille ! Mon père a été invité à se rendre au bureau du Hokage afin d'y recevoir une convocation. Tous les autres chefs de clan doivent en faire de même.

-C'est l'ancien de mon clan qui tient les rênes pour le moment. Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi ou plus exactement dans quel but !

-Je suppose que ça te donne plus de latitude. En somme, tu te permets de t'amuser pendant que d'autres accomplissent les tâches qui te reviennent, dit-elle, amère. Pour te répondre, une réunion s'apprête à avoir lieu. Ce que tu saurais si tu prenais la peine de t'investir au moins un minimum !

-Ça ne dépend pas de ma seule volonté. Ce sont les membres de mon clan qui ont fait ce choix. On m'estime encore trop jeune. Quant à cette réunion, je ne vois vraiment pas son utilité !

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ce dictateur ! Il veut surement s'assurer qu'on ne fomente pas un soulèvement clanique ! Ou que sais-je !

-Évite de tenir ce genre de propos, surtout en public. Tu veux !

-Je m'en fiche pas mal ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est un dictateur ! Un Hokage est nommé par le conseil du village en présence du seigneur du Pays du Feu. Il ne s'autoproclame pas ! Tu peux peut-être encore te tenir éloigné des affaires de ton clan. Moi je n'ai pas ce luxe ! Si tu veux savoir à quoi t'en tenir, tu n'as qu'à t'y rendre ! D'ailleurs, Hinata pourrait également y aller si elle le voulait. Après tout, à l'origine c'était elle l'héritière présumée du clan Hyûga.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps leurs regards, Hanabi se détourna d'eux.

-Je pars devant, chuchota-t-elle avant de se dérober à cet échange désagréable.

-Ta petite sœur en a lourd sur le cœur…

Hinata était demeurée silencieuse. À présent, elle regardait sa petite sœur s'éloigner, cette quasi inconnue. Car en définitive, que savait-elle d'Hanabi ? Enfant, elle avait tenté de répondre aux attentes d'un père exigeant sans pour autant y parvenir. Elle avait souffert de cette situation, du mépris de ses aînés, de la dureté de ses entraînements, de son quotidien. Elle maudissait sa faiblesse, se sentait inférieure. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, ratait invariablement. Là où elle échouait, ce petit génie de cinq ans sa cadette réussissait avec brio. Elle pleurait souvent et se sentait perdue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre. Devenue genin puis membre de l'équipe 8, elle s'était peu à peu éloignée des affaires de sa famille. Hiashi en avait décidé ainsi, Hanabi deviendrait la nouvelle héritière.

-Je ne sais pas si ta sœur est folle ou si au contraire elle fait montre de bien plus de courage que la plupart d'entre nous. Du reste, quelle importance que je me rende ou non à cette réunion ? Il y a deux ans, ceux qui ont refusé de prêter allégeance à Sasuke, ont perdu le droit de porter l'insigne du village. Il m'arrive de me dire que même si l'un d'entre nous avait manifesté la volonté de le soutenir, il aurait refusé. Car tous ceux qui étaient proches de Naruto, lui sont hostiles. Il aurait tort d'agir autrement. Je crois que c'est précisément pour cela que l'on m'a provisoirement évincé de la succession de mon clan.

-Tu es bien pessimiste.

-Je dirais rationnel.

* * *

Hinata contemplait les quelques nuages épars. Autrefois, Neji en parlait si souvent. Son cousin aimait à comparer les hommes à des nuages. D'après lui, ils volaient au gré du vent et n'étaient régis par aucune loi. Tant de chemins s'offraient à eux, comme autant de possibilités. Un nuage contournait les obstacles et atteignait toujours son objectif. À cette image, l'homme déterminé et guidé par un but ne s'en détournerait jamais. L'entrave majeure résidait dans la haine. La haine animait les hommes. La vengeance les prenait au corps et les rongeait jusqu'à l'âme. Sasuke Uchiha n'était jamais que le produit d'une époque dévastée par le ressentiment et la domination clanique. Cela l'excusait-il pour autant ? Hinata s'interrogeait sur ses motivations. Au nom de quoi agissait-il ? Hinata aimait Naruto. Lui l'en avait privé pour toujours. Chaque jour cette indomptable colère dominait son cœur. Elle ne pouvait s'en départir et cela l'effrayait.

-Le pire, c'est que si Naruto se trouvait ici aujourd'hui, il chercherait encore à le raisonner par tous les moyens… Déclara Shikamaru, répondant sans le savoir à la propre réflexion d'Hinata. Nara l'avait rejointe, il s'était rendu sur les tombes de son père et d'Asuma. Pourquoi, pour un ami qui n'a même pas pris la peine de lui donner une sépulture.

-Comment ?

Shikamaru lui adressa un regard désolé.

-Alors, tu ne savais pas… Je suppose qu'il souhaitait éviter que sa tombe ne devienne un lieu de pèlerinage. Si un tel lieu existait, il tiendrait une haute valeur symbolique. Aux yeux de Sasuke, Naruto incarnait la vision d'un monde auquel il n'adhérait pas. Un monde qu'il voulait voir disparaître.

Après un dernier instant de recueillement, ils empruntèrent ensemble l'allée centrale. Chacun observait le plus grand silence. Hinata ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter. Les mots lui faisaient défaut. Paradoxalement, elle savait qu'il était parfois préférable de se taire, plutôt que de parler pour ne rien dire.


	3. Chapitre 3:

_J'ai les plus grandes craintes concernant ce chapitre. Disons que je me dis, ça passe ou ça casse! C'est un chapitre riche en dialogues. Un mal que je considérais nécessaire. Tout simplement parce que l'on y apprend beaucoup de choses. Je ne me voyais pas vous assommer d'explications à coup de longs passages narratifs. De nouveaux personnages arrivent. Un petit conseil pour la lecture de ce chapitre, ne vous focalisez pas sur la chronologie originale du tome 72. Les événements se passent dans un enchaînement et une durée qui diffèrent. Les questions qui demeurent en suspens à la fin du chapitre sont gardées pour plus tard!  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Guest 1: Je te dis un grand merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que mes deux premiers chapitres t'aient plu._

 _Kyomi-Hime: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui m'a grandement motivée! Ton point de vue est très intéressant. Nous verrons ce qu'il en sera par la suite. Sasuke suscite bien des questions! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

 _Melo: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire! Il m'a rassurée et confortée dans l'idée que je ne faisais pas n'importe quoi._

 _Guest 2: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je suis ravie que tu trouves mon histoire intrigante. C'est l'effet que je désirais obtenir.J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

 _Koaku: Mille mercis pour ton commentaire mais plus encore pour ta fidélité! Toi qui supportes mes lectures orales, qui m'aiguilles par moments! Tu m'es d'une aide précieuse et d'un soutien inestimable. Je te remercie ma petite Koaku ou MarchJupiter, comme tu préfères!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

Sa tasse reposait sur le plateau de la table, vide. Quoique pas tout à fait… Un léger dépôt subsistait en son fond. Il examinait le motif dessiné par les quelques feuilles séchées à présent humides. Elles s'étaient échappées du filtre à thé sans doute mal fixé. Décidément, Gai ne savait pas préparer une infusion convenablement. D'aucuns prétendaient que ces résidus en disaient long sur le propriétaire de la tasse. On appelait cela l'art de la divination. Comme si le fond d'un récipient pouvait vraiment révéler le futur de quelqu'un. À titre personnel, il n'y distinguait rien de plus qu'un dessin abstrait, difficilement interprétable. S'il n'y croyait pas, il se prêtait pourtant à l'exercice. Pourquoi ne pas se lire les lignes de la main, tant qu'il y était. Lassé par la futilité de sa propre réflexion, il éloigna la tasse d'un geste maladroit. Cette dernière bascula sur le côté, roula sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Dangereusement, elle se rapprocha du précipice. La tasse se brisa misérablement sur le sol, éparpillée en mille morceaux. Quelqu'un de superstitieux y verrait un mauvais présage. Lui lâcha un juron, se penchant afin de ramasser ce qui pouvait l'être. À cet instant, la porte s'entrebâilla. D'instinct, il releva la tête de façon à voir qui s'annonçait. Même si en vérité il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne.

-J'ai entendu un bruit suspect. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru à une attaque. Mais je vois qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une tasse. Tu peines vraiment à trouver des adversaires à ta taille, ces derniers temps !

Sans prendre la peine de relever la raillerie, Kakashi se releva promptement. D'un pas lent, il se rapprocha de la poubelle et en actionna le couvercle à l'aide son pied. Il jeta les restes de la tasse qui peu auparavant contenait encore son thé. Il avait espéré que ce breuvage éclaircirait ses idées, l'aiderait à chasser ce brouillard qui embrumait son esprit. Le thé était désaltérant mais rien de plus. Le liquide chaud lui avait brûlé la langue. La vacuité de sa réflexion le désespérait. Soudain, il se recentra sur son soi extérieur, pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait gardé sa main campée au-dessus de la poubelle. Il était demeuré immobile. Gai l'observait sans rien dire et s'amusait sans doute de son manque flagrant de réactivité. Kakashi ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter le regard moqueur de son vieux rival. Lui qui habituellement ne rencontrait jamais de difficulté de ce genre. Il lui fallait se sortir de son mutisme. Dans cette optique, Kakashi gagna l'évier. Il ouvrit la vanne du robinet, un mince filet d'eau se déversa alors sur ses mains. Il les lava soigneusement, s'assurant qu'aucun morceau de verre n'y restait collé. Enfin, il s'humifia le visage avant de se passer un chiffon propre.

-Tu portes encore ce tablier ridicule, Gai ! Remarqua-t-il, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Tu ferais mieux de le rendre à son propriétaire.

-En son absence, j'ai pensé que je pourrais en prendre soin à sa place. De plus, un cuisinier a toujours besoin d'un tablier.

-Un cuisinier ? Comme tu y vas ! Je dirais plutôt que tu t'improvises cuisinier. Ce qui n'est pas une réussite. D'ailleurs, crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit bon de t'agiter autant, dans ton état…

-Quel état, je te prie ? Tu penses que je suis diminué, c'est ça ?

-Non, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Excuse-moi…

-Je sais, je sais, je te faisais marcher, Kakashi ! De toute façon, la gamine prend bien soin de moi. Alors tout va bien. Je m'accroche à ma rééducation, vois-tu ! Fauteuil ou pas, je reste le meilleur en matière de Taijutsu.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Veux-tu que je te prépare un balaou grillé ? Ça te remonterait le moral !

-Je préfère autant le cuisiner moi-même ! Et puis je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me remonte le moral ! Je vais parfaitement bien !

-À d'autres, je vois bien que tu te fais du mouron. Je sais même exactement pourquoi. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. Ce ne sont plus des enfants ! Ils n'ont plus besoin d'être couvés.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est la dangerosité de cette mission qui m'inquiète. Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais contre ?

-Enfin, tu le reconnais !

Il employait le mot mission comme s'il était encore question de cela. Comme si tout demeurait inchangé. Comme s'ils agissaient toujours sous les ordres d'un Hokage. Pourtant, qu'étaient-ils sinon des électrons libres. Une bande d'individus esseulés qui s'activaient en dehors des rouages. Oui, il s'opposait à cette mission et pour cause… Tout retour en arrière deviendrait impossible. Leur existence s'apprêtait à éclater au grand jour. La sécurité que leur procurait l'anonymat allait s'évanouir. Même s'il la savait parfaitement illusoire et ce, depuis le début. Car Sasuke connaissait la vérité. Il n'ignorait rien de la lâcheté de son ancien maître.

-J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs.

-Pas plus qu'un autre ! Observa Gai.

-D'abord Obito, puis Rin, Minato-Sensei et Naruto… J'ai été incapable de les sauver.

-À ta décharge, Obito n'était pas vraiment mort !

-Tu es d'un grand réconfort, Gai !

-Ne porte pas le poids de tous les maux du monde sur tes seules épaules, Kakashi.

-Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai failli en tant que maître.

-De quoi parles-tu exactement ? De la dérive de Sasuke ? De ton incapacité à sauver Naruto ? Ou du fait que tu aies pris la fuite, ce jour-là ?

Kakashi détourna le regard, accablé par le poids de cette culpabilité refoulée. Le souvenir vivace de cette journée le hantait au quotidien. Il en revivait chaque instant. La plus petite émotion ressentie ce jour-là semblait s'être inscrite dans sa chair. Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir pour la Vallée de la Fin. Ses jambes ne supportaient plus son propre poids. Il essuyait le contrecoup de la perte de ses sharingans. Il…

 _« -Éclairez-moi. Que puis-je faire ?_

 _-Avoir confiance. C'est tout ce que nous pouvais faire… »*_

Tous, ils avaient tous péché par excès de confiance. Ils s'étaient reposés sur Naruto. L'enfant de la prophétie… La réincarnation d'Asura…

-À ta réaction, je vois qu'il s'agit de la dernière option.

Kakashi gardait ses paupières closes, comme pour mieux se préserver de ces images douloureuses. Mais dans l'obscurité, ses souvenirs s'imposaient avec davantage de force.

-Tout portait à croire que vous étiez morts. Quand le Tsukuyomi Infini a pris fin, nous-nous sommes réveillés les uns après les autres, troublés et perdus. J'étais dans un bien triste état. Aussi, je n'en garde pas un souvenir très clair mais… Alors qu'on s'organisait pour porter secours aux blessés, pour parer au plus urgent. Ninjas de Konoha, de Kumo, de Kiri, de Suna ou d'Iwa, tous s'entraidaient. Rapidement, certains se sont mis à chercher les kages. Nous avions grand besoin de nos dirigeants afin de nous aiguiller. Mais ils demeuraient introuvables. Les ninjas sensoriels ne détectaient pas leur chakra. Contre toute attente, quelqu'un est finalement venu nous apporter une réponse. Sasuke se tenait devant nous. En dépit du brouillard qui m'entourait, je me souviens parfaitement de ses paroles.

 _« J'ai débarrassé ce monde des entraves qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Vos kages sont morts. Les bijûs n'existent plus. Votre héros n'est plus. J'ai tué Naruto Uzumaki. Il est dans votre bon droit de nourrir de la colère à mon égard. Je vous y encourage même fortement. Déversez toute votre haine sur moi. Elle me servira à bâtir un monde sans part d'ombre. Je serai celui qui balaiera de ses flammes les ténèbres des cinq villages. Le monde Shinobi telle que vous l'avez connu, a d'ores et déjà disparu. Pour l'heure, rentrez chez vous et occupez-vous de vos morts. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, il a disparu. Nous ne l'avons plus revu. L'armée de l'Alliance Shinobi se trouvait au plus mal. La coalition était totalement désœuvrée. Nous avions perdu nos dirigeants. L'objectif de cette guerre semblait avoir été atteint. Après tout, les projets de l'Akatsuki avaient échoué. En théorie, nous venions de remporter la Quatrième Grande Guerre. En théorie seulement… Personne n'avait envie de sourire ou de festoyer. Comment considérer cela comme une victoire ? Il nous fallait panser nos blessures. Dès lors, chacun regagna ses pénates. Vint le temps de la reconstruction. En retournant dans nos villages respectifs, nous ne savions pas encore ce qui nous y attendait. Chaque nation fut bientôt soumise à un isolement forcé. Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire. Les morts furent mis en terre. On dressa des listes de disparus. Bien entendu, vos noms y figuraient. Vous n'aviez laissé aucune trace. Pour beaucoup, votre sort ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait été scellé depuis longtemps déjà. Sasuke ne pouvait pas vous épargner. Lui qui si souvent avait dit vouloir se débarrasser des liens du passé. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait attenté à la vie de l'un d'entre vous. Inévitablement, on consigna vos morts sur le registre des décès. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, cette idée ne me convainquait pas. Je méditais sur les paroles de Sasuke. Un constat frappant ressortit de cette réflexion. Ne cherchait-il pas à nous instrumentaliser ? Sinon, pourquoi apparaître devant nous ? Ne voulait-il pas inspirer de la haine par cette longue suite d'exactions, soigneusement racontée par le menu ? À cette fin, pourquoi ne pas ajouter vos noms à la liste ? Peut-être parce que vous n'étiez pas morts.

-C'est là que tu as commencé à nous chercher…

-Exactement ! Hélas, je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je ne pouvais chercher seul, du moins pas dans mon état. Lee devint mon enquêteur. Tenten qui ne met jamais bien longtemps à découvrir tous nos petits secrets, nous rejoignit. Comme tu le sais, il ne fut pas aisé de vous retrouver. Nous procédâmes donc par élimination. Chacun y allait de ses hypothèses, des plus grotesques aux plus farfelues. Ce furent finalement les nouvelles de l'extérieur qui nous apportèrent la réponse. Tenten remarqua un jour que seules les cinq grandes nations laissaient filtrer quelques informations. De simples on-dit de voyageurs. Là-bas, la vie n'était pas plus enviable qu'à Konoha. Les mêmes procédures semblaient s'y mettre en place. Bien que de nouveaux dirigeants aient été nommés, personne ne se faisait d'illusions. Il y avait pourtant un pays dont nous restions sans nouvelles. Un pays qui paraissait échapper à ces mesures.

-Tetsu no Kuni…

-Oui, Tetsu no Kuni, le Pays du Fer… Les anciennes lois ninjas interdisaient que l'on interfère dans les affaires du Pays du Fer. Tetsu no Kuni s'est toujours déclaré comme neutre. Cette nation n'avait jusque-là jamais pris part à une guerre ninja.

-Ce qui a changé avec la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.

-Plus nous y pensions, plus l'endroit nous semblait idéal pour s'y cacher.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit.

-Trois questions demeuraient en suspens. Étiez-vous vraiment là-bas ? Si oui, comment vous y rejoindre ? À quoi deviez-vous votre survie ?

-La réponse tu la connais, Gai. Comme tu le disais plus tôt, j'ai pris la fuite.

Le simple fait de poser des mots, de qualifier son propre comportement, constituait en soi un progrès. Longtemps, ils avaient gardé le silence. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, seuls. Aborder la question signifiait rompre un équilibre durement acquis. Un sacrifice auquel ni Sakura, ni même lui, ne souhaitaient consentir. Ils vivaient presque en reclus, dans ce petit coin de monde encore protégé. Maître et élève s'épaulaient au mieux. Une entraide vitale pour l'un comme pour l'autre, sans laquelle ils se seraient effondrés. Pour survivre, ils avaient passé leurs souffrances respectives sous silence. Kakashi savait Sakura détruite intérieurement. Nourrissait-elle un quelconque ressentiment à son endroit ? Cette question ne le quittait jamais. Il s'était enfui, l'avait emmené inconsciente avec lui. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de porter secours aux cinq kages. Kakashi s'était pourtant dressé une dernière fois contre Sasuke.

-Vous n'aviez aucune chance face à lui, Kakashi… déclara soudain Gai, comme s'il avait pu suivre le cours de ses pensées.

-Quand j'ai vu Sasuke revenir vers nous, j'ai compris que Naruto était mort. Je savais qu'il comptait s'approprier le pouvoir des bijûs afin de rompre le Tsukuyomi Infini. Conformément à ce qu'il nous avait annoncé. Les démons étaient encore prisonniers des blocs de roche de Sasuke, grâce au Chibaku Tensei (technique de la naissance de l'astre divin). Sakura gisait, inconsciente, toujours victime de son genjutsu. Il est passé devant nous sans nous adresser un regard. Il portait les stigmates de son combat contre Naruto. Je croyais qu'il allait s'arrêter et prendre possession de la puissance des bijûs. Il a pourtant continué sa route sans faire de halte. Sasuke empruntait la direction de l'Arbre Divin. Je comprenais ce qui se tramait. Il comptait profiter du sommeil des Kages pour s'en débarrasser sans heurts. Instinctivement, j'ai couru pour m'interposer. Mais j'avais dépensé une somme conséquente de chakra. La perte de me sharingans se faisait encore ressentir. Sasuke a contré mon offensive avec une facilité déconcertante. Deux serpents sortis de ses manches vinrent s'enrouler autour de moi, m'immobilisant tout à fait. Le Jagei Jubaku, la technique d'entrave d'Orochimaru, Regard du Serpent… Dans pareille situation et dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je ne pouvais m'extirper de ses liens. Sasuke avait la voie libre.

-C'est là qu'il t'a laissé.

-Effectivement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me porte le coup de grâce. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il comptait peut-être finir le travail plus tard. À partir de cet instant, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais combien de minutes ou d'heures se sont écoulées. Les pensées qui m'habitaient se sont effacées. Je me rappelle simplement du moment où l'emprise des serpents a cédé. J'étais à nouveau libre de mes mouvements. Désormais, il était trop tard pour les kages. L'imminence du danger m'a frappé de plein fouet. Sans trop y réfléchir, j'ai jeté Sakura sur mon dos. D'un pas titubant, je me suis éloigné. J'ai avancé sans jamais me retourner. Combien de temps ? Je l'ignore… Le paysage changeait peu à peu, la lumière déclinait. Je marchais machinalement. Au petit matin, Sakura se réveillait.

-Quelques jours plus tard, vous croisiez la route de Mifune et de ses samouraïs qui s'en retournaient à Tetsu no Kuni.

-En parlant de Mifune, il va être l'heure de notre entrevue. Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais connu pour ta ponctualité, Kakashi !

-Je dois l'informer de la progression de la mission. Même si pour l'heure, je n'en sais pas plus qu'à leur départ. Nous devons également discuter de notre prochain plan d'action.

-Tout se passera bien !

 _*Conversation entre Kakashi et Hagoromo pendant le combat de Sasuke et Naruto (cf tome 72)_


	4. Chapitre 4:

_C'est avec le chapitre 4 que commence véritablement l'histoire. Il est bien plus long que les trois premiers. Et encore, j'ai dû me réfréner. Si je m'étais écoutée, il aurait été interminable. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Cette histoire compte énormément pour moi, j'essaye de faire au mieux. Je ne sais pas si elle vaut grand chose. Mais je prends plaisir à l'écrire.  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Avertissement, combat!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

Hinata se frayait un passage au beau milieu d'une foule compacte, peu encline à s'écarter. La jeune femme s'armait de patience, se protégeait de ses bras qui écartaient de véritables blocs humains. Un brouhaha assourdissant résonnait dans la vaste pièce. Les murs peints dans un rouge caractéristique, n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler la couleur de l'édifice dans lequel elle se trouvait. De longues tentures frappées du Kanji du Feu, descendaient du plafond pour venir s'échouer au sol. Mieux valait éviter de s'y prendre les pieds, au risque d'atterrir sur l'une des tables du copieux buffet. Impossible de se tromper, le visiteur savait immédiatement où il s'engageait. Des lampions décoraient les poutres qui traversaient l'espace clos par deux grandes portes. La décoration relevait au mieux d'un profond mauvais goût, au pire d'un chauvinisme assumé. Hinata s'interrogeait, cette ornementation avait-elle vocation à rassurer les convives ? Elle y voyait une mise en scène savamment orchestrée par le maître des lieux. Soigner les apparences constituait un avantage certain pour qui savait s'en prévaloir. Placer l'invité dans un décor qui lui parle, pour l'assurer d'une convergence d'opinions ou à défaut, d'une même appartenance. Ici, on usait des symboles rattachés au Pays du Feu pour démontrer, voire revendiquer, un intérêt réel porté à sa cause. D'un point de vue esthétique, le simple bon sens suffisait pour comprendre que trop de rouge tuait le rouge.

Si l'on ignorait encore le motif même de cette soirée, Hinata développait sa propre hypothèse. Au vu des moyens déployés, la pilule devrait probablement être dure à avaler. Hinata gardait en mémoire les paroles d'Hanabi. Sa petite sœur défendait la thèse d'un état des lieux. Autrement dit, l'autorité en place souhaitait s'assurer qu'aucun soulèvement clanique ne se préparait. À cette fin, cette soirée leur offrait un observatoire de premier ordre. Les clans tous rassemblés dans une même pièce, peut-être espéraient-ils voir quelques visages se crisper, déceler une attitude suspecte, entendre les bribes d'une conversation douteuse… Comme si l'un des invités pourrait se montrer assez stupide pour parler. Ce qui expliquait la présence d'alcool à profusion. Connu pour son effet désinhibant, il saurait délier quelques langues. Quoiqu'elle paraisse tentante, Hinata ne croyait pas vraiment en cette possibilité. Elle manquait cruellement de subtilité. D'autre part et en tant que ninja, ils bénéficiaient de moyens autrement plus efficaces pour surveiller les manœuvres mal avisées. De toute façon, peu importait. Car en fin de soirée, tous auraient le fin mot de l'histoire.

Hinata se sentait comme une intruse. Ce n'était pas comme si on exigeait un ticket d'entrée. Elle faisait partie de la branche principale du clan Hyûga. En tant que telle elle avait parfaitement sa place au sein de cette réunion. Demeurait pourtant cette question de succession. Certains verraient peut-être d'un mauvais œil la présence de l'ancienne héritière présumée. Chaque clan se déplaçait en délégation. Elle, était venu de son propre chef, sans même en aviser ses paires. Les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec son père avaient tout du compliqué et s'avéraient même être inexistant. En sorte qu'il lui était difficile de se proposer de l'accompagner. Hinata ne l'en blâmait pas. Elle se savait responsable de l'état déplorable de leur relation. Avant la quatrième grande guerre, ils étaient presque parvenus à se comprendre. Son père avait même manifesté un certain respect à son égard. Ils se battaient côte à côte, en compagnie de Neji. La Sôke et la Bunke n'existaient plus sur le champ de bataille. Hiashi avait vu disparaître sa fille sous ses propres yeux, pour devenir ce spectre. Celle qu'il croyait enfin comprendre, devenait à nouveau inatteignable et fragile. Durant quelques mois, le père avait tenté de lui venir en aide. Mais le chef de clan ne possédait que trop peu de temps en cette époque de crise. Aussi, les visites s'étaient vues réduites jusqu'au jour où il avait cessé de venir. Souffrir de voir sa fille disparaître et se laisser mourir à petit feu, quelle terrible douleur lui avait-elle infligé. Aujourd'hui seulement, elle en prenait conscience. S'il savait qu'elle tentait de se sortir de son cocon, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Kô le tenait certainement informé de l'état d'Hinata. Que dirait-il s'il la voyait ici ce soir ? Les chances de le rencontrer étaient plus que grandes.

En revanche, elle était moins sûre d'y trouver le Hokage. Curieuse de l'apercevoir, par moments elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Rien n'indiquait qu'il serait présent ce soir. À les entendre, Shikamaru et Hanabi jugeaient Sasuke Uchiha comme responsable de tous leurs maux. Un point qui étonnait Hinata. Après tout, officiellement le Hokage se présentait sous un tout autre nom. Mais au fait, comme s'appelait-il ? Hinata se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ignorait tout du nouveau chef du village. Comment pouvait-elle espérer le voir si elle n'était pas même capable de le reconnaître physiquement ? Elle se sentit stupide pour ne pas dire totalement ridicule. D'aucuns considéraient le Hokage comme un faire-valoir, un ersatz, un bouche-trou. Pour Shikamaru, il allait de soi que Sasuke tirait les ficelles. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait revu depuis…

 _« Je serai celui qui balaiera de ses flammes les ténèbres des cinq villages. »_

À elle seule, cette phrase constituait une forme d'aveu anticipé. Certaines choses plus parlantes se produisaient. Comme l'emprisonnement à Hôzukijou (prison du Sang/blood prison) de Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado, les deux anciens conseillers du Hokage, autrefois tenus en très haute estime, que nul ne s'expliquait. On révéla finalement le fond de l'affaire. Un scandale qui allait éclabousser le village de Konoha. Même elle, enfermée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, en avait eu vent. Cette histoire concernait directement Sasuke, car elle impliquait sa famille. Longtemps, on prétendit qu'Itachi Uchiha avait décimé son propre clan au motif d'une vengeance personnelle. Un crime qui lui avait valu d'être considéré comme un ninja Nukenin de rang S. La vérité s'avérait être plus complexe. Le clan Uchiha lassé d'être tenu à distance des affaires du village, fomentait un coup d'État. Itachi alors anbu, agissait en tant qu'espion de Konoha. En pacifiste convaincu, le vieil Hiruzen tenta d'abord d'apaiser la situation avec diplomatie, une vaine négociation. En dernière instance eut lieu un débat à huis clos, devant permettre de traiter la question du clan Uchiha. Si le de coup d'État se produisait, la réponse de Konohagakure serait à la hauteur de la menace encourue. Ce qui se résumait en un seul mot, le chaos. Danzô Shimura connaissait le penchant pacifiste prononcé d'Itachi et en joua à sa guise. Si Itachi consentait à anéantir sa famille, son petit frère serait sauf. Mission qu'il accepta. Seules cinq personnes eurent longtemps connaissance de ces faits. Le troisième Hokage, Danzô Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado et Itachi Uchiha…

Hinata se souvenait de l'époque du sommet des cinq kages. Danzô portait alors le titre de sixième du nom, un choix controversé. Sasuke s'était infiltré à Tetsu no Kuni dans le simple but d'y affronter le Hokage. Le combat avait finalement eu lieu sur le fameux pont du Samouraï Bleu. En ce temps-là, la vengeance motivait encore les actes de Sasuke. Suivant son propre raisonnement, le cadet du clan Uchiha devait avoir connaissance de la triste histoire. En faisant emprisonner les deux anciens du village, Sasuke faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il évinçait ainsi les derniers éléments du pouvoir autrefois en place, et réglait une vieille affaire personnelle. Dès lors, il avait le champ libre. Pourquoi prendre la peine de révéler la vérité, lui qui cherchait à inspirer la haine ? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Sasuke disait vouloir bâtir un monde sans part d'ombre. Mais qu'est-ce que le mensonge ? Une part parfois obscure de ce monde quand on l'utilise à mauvais escient. Par prolongement, cette révélation avait rétabli la mémoire de son défunt frère, Itachi Uchiha. Avait-il pris ce point en considération ? En définitive, Hinata ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'apercevoir ce soir.

Enfin, après une lutte acharnée, Hinata parvint à s'extraire de la masse humaine que constituaient les invités. Elle se retrouva au milieu de la salle, perdant le paravent que lui offraient les convives. La jeune femme devint inévitablement le centre d'attention. Hinata sentait les regards peser sur elle. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle s'inclina promptement. Les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure. L'Hinata bienséante n'était jamais très loin. Rapidement, elle se rangea sur le côté. Elle chercha à reprendre contenance. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses joues à présent d'un rouge écarlate s'enflammaient. Tandis qu'elle retrouvait enfin un souffle normal, une main se posa sur son épaule. Immanquablement, elle sursauta.

-Hey, désolé, loin de moi l'idée de te faire peur. Ça va ?

Hinata leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'un Shikamaru à la fois embarrassé et inquiet. Manifestement, le jeune homme s'en voulait de lui avoir causé une frayeur. Sa propre réaction était sans doute disproportionnée. Mais Hinata avait perdu l'habitude de se tenir en société. Shikamaru avait donc décidé de venir lui aussi. Les deux anciens camarades de classe souhaitaient visiblement en avoir le cœur net. Hinata entreprit immédiatement de le rassurer quant à son état.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute. Je ne faisais pas attention. Alors tu es finalement venu, Shikamaru-Kun.

-Comme tu peux le voir ! Je vois que tu en as fait tout autant ! Remarqua-t-il, la main sur la nuque, geste familier qui servait à masquer sa gêne.

-Tu es venu avec ta famille ?

-Non, avec Chôji et Ino… Tiens, ça me fait penser que… Quelqu'un voulait absolument te voir !

Shikamaru lui tourna le dos, esquissant un geste de la main adressé à une autre personne. Une invitation ? Bientôt, Hinata distingua deux silhouettes familières qui se rapprochaient. Ino ouvrait la marche, un large sourire animait son visage. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière, maintenus par une attache. Comment pouvait-elle garder une pareille longueur sans ressembler à un spectre, comme Hinata. Un instant, elle crut presque la jalouser. La jeune femme en imposait par son allure soignée. Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle portait de simples vêtements civils, à savoir sa longue jupe blanche, son indécrottable t-shirt rose qui recouvrait son sous-pull gris. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse. Elle n'avait pas songé à cela, à son grand dam. Selon toute vraisemblance, Ino ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de détail. Elle lui ouvrit grands ses bras et se jeta littéralement à son cou. Hinata en eut le souffle coupé. Derrière elle, Chôji lui adressa un signe de la main, la gratifiant d'un sourire compatissant. Il avait les cheveux bien plus courts qu'autrefois et portait désormais une barbe.

-Ino manque cruellement de compagnie féminine, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Ça va faire deux ans qu'elle nous supporte sans interruption.

Hinata comprit le sous-entendu de Shikamaru. La guerre avait privé Ino de sa plus grande rivale et amie, Sakura. Hinata devait bien le reconnaître, Yamanaka ne faisait pas réellement partie de ses proches camarades. Pour autant, la revoir suscitait une joie insoupçonnée. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas sourit ? Sans prévenir, Ino s'empara de son bras et la tira en avant.

-Je te l'emprunte, Shikamaru. À la revoyure !

Ino abandonna les deux garçons derrière elles, l'entraînant à sa suite. Quand elles se furent suffisamment éloignées, elle lâcha le poignet d'Hinata. Yamanaka semblait incapable de se départir de son sourire. Elle irradiait littéralement. Un contraste saisissant avec le quotidien de son interlocutrice. La plupart des gens que côtoyaient Hinata ne se déridaient jamais. Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. Ino posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Elle paraissait ressentir le besoin de maintenir un contact physique. Comme si elle cherchait à s'assurer qu'Hinata était bien tangible.

-Quand Shikamaru m'a dit t'avoir croisée, j'ai tout de suite tenu à te revoir ! Avoua-t-elle, une certaine émotion dans la voix. On racontait tellement de choses à ton sujet. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais ! Après tout, il ne reste plus que nous deux…

Hinata entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne parvint à en sortir.

-Excuse-moi, ça ne me ressemble pas de m'épancher comme ça. Je suis juste contente de te voir.

-Moi-aussi, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Tu sais que la saison des Himawari va bientôt commencer ? Je crois savoir que c'est ta fleur préférée. Si tu veux, je t'en apporterai. Ou mieux encore, nous irons les chercher ensemble !

Hinata fut touchée par cette délicate attention. Mais bien plus encore par le fait qu'Ino se souvienne de sa fleur favorite. Un beau témoignage d'amitié, s'il en est. La famille Yamanaka tenait une boutique de fleurs. Hinata y avait parfois effectué des achats. Ino mémorisait sans doute les préférences de ses clients. Mais tout de même ! Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête, répondant favorablement à cette invitation. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent à court de mots. Hinata réfléchissait à un moyen de donner un nouveau tour à la conversation, quand un bruit étrange retint son attention.

-Ino-Chan…

-Toi aussi tu l'as entendu ? On aurait dit une explosion…

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt._

Du bout des doigts, elle rattacha les cordons du rouleau de parchemin qui reposait sur ses genoux. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Par deux fois, elle tira sur le nœud. Elle s'assurait ainsi de sa bonne tenue. Lee la regardait faire, debout à ses côtés. Tenten postée près de la porte, surveillait le couloir. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne s'ouvrirait pas inopinément, elle se redressa prestement. Ses compétences en fûinjutsu venaient de leur être d'un grand secours. Elle attrapa le poignet de Lee et déposa le rouleau sur la paume de sa main.

-Je te le confie, Lee. Prends en grand soin, s'il te plaît.

Lee hocha de la tête, refermant son poing sur le précieux objet. Il rangea le rouleau dans son étui à parchemins, situé dans son dos. Les deux acolytes gagnèrent la porte. Tenten passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Le poing levé, elle leur ordonna de ne pas aller plus avant. Elle survola le couloir depuis la gauche vers la droite. Enfin, elle secoua la main, leur signifiant que la voie était libre. Lee et Tenten prirent les devants. Elle, fermait la voie, à l'affût.

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit de suspect, partez. Je vous couvrirai, chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard, puis montrèrent leur approbation d'un signe de tête. Ils continuèrent leur progression. Ils apercevaient enfin la porte de sortie, à l'extrême opposé. D'instinct, elle s'arrêta comme préoccupée.

\- Ne faites pas un pas de plus, hurla-t-elle soudain à l'attention de ses camarades.

Interpellé, Lee eut tout juste le temps de retenir Tenten par la manche de son haut. La jeune femme maintenue dans un équilibre précaire, se raccrocha au bras de son équipier. Un pas de plus et elle courait à la catastrophe. Une barrière de flammes au noir si caractéristique se dressait devant eux. Rapidement, elle étudia la situation. Concentrant son chakra dans son poing, elle lança son bras en avant et relâcha toute l'énergie emmagasinée. Le mur se brisa au contact de sa main. Elle venait de créer une ouverture sur l'extérieur, par laquelle ils pourraient se faufiler.

-Partez ! leur ordonna-t-elle. Je vais le ralentir.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, ses équipiers s'enfuirent par la brèche. Les ordres restaient les ordres. Ils avaient en leur possession un bien trop précieux pour le laisser tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Elle l'entendait qui se rapprochait. Ses camarades partis, elle n'en restait pas seule pour autant. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Ces flammes noires, l'Enton, le brasier du clan Uchiha, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Brusquement, les pas s'arrêtèrent. Elle ravala sa salive, non pas par peur ou par dépit… Un tout autre sentiment l'animait.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke…

Sakura lui tournait le dos. Sasuke l'observait, la jaugeait. Dans une posture qui démentait toute volonté offensive, la jeune femme gardait ses bras le long du corps. Même à son allure différente, elle demeurait reconnaissable. Sa tunique rouge cintrée au niveau de la taille contrastait avec le noir des manchettes qui lui recouvraient les bras. Elle portait une ceinture ventrale à laquelle pendaient ses différents étuis. Un bandeau frontal maintenait ses cheveux en place. De dos, ils apparaissaient très courts, bien plus qu'auparavant.

-Je t'ai connue plus volubile.

Il remarqua son poing serré. Sakura affectait l'indifférence. Mais ce simple réflexe émotionnel trahissait son état d'esprit. Tête baissée, elle opéra un demi-tour sur elle-même. Une mèche de côté lui dissimulait le visage. Sur le bandeau qui trônait sur sa tête se lisait le kanji Shinobi. Enfin, elle osa poser les yeux sur lui. À la lumière des appliques, il distingua sa figure avec davantage de netteté.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu un regard si mauvais. J'ai presque l'impression de voir mon propre reflet, il y a quelques années de ça.

Sakura le toisait de ce regard plein de haine. Le même qu'il avait donné à voir à son frère, Itachi. Il prit la chose avec la plus froide indifférence. Celle qui se tenait devant lui, n'était rien de plus qu'une relique d'un passé oublié. Au moins n'essayerait-elle plus de le ramener sur ce qu'elle considérait être le droit chemin. Se voir dispenser de la corvée des discours larmoyants qu'elle lui infligeait autrefois, avait son intérêt. Il en tirait au moins cet avantage non négligeable.

-Aujourd'hui, tu es peut-être plus à même de comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir à une époque. On t'a toi aussi privée d'un être cher.

Au poing serré s'ajoutèrent les dents qui grincent. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la voir se décomposer devant lui. Sakura restait donc aussi fragile. Un peu plus et elle fondrait en larmes. Loin de se dérober, elle maintenait pourtant le contact visuel. Ce qui témoignait tout de même d'une certaine force de caractère.

-Tu te fiches de moi ! À qui la faute, Hein ? grogna-t-elle, d'un ton sans réplique.

La colère se lisait dans son regard, mêlée à de l'indignation. Il décryptait la moindre des émotions qui passait par son visage. Comme il aimait à le rappeler à Naruto, tout ninja se devait de savoir lire dans les pensées de son adversaire. Sakura cherchait manifestement à gagner du temps. Sans doute pour permettre à ses deux acolytes de filer, sans qu'il ne se lance à leur poursuite.

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes la chose que vous m'avez empruntée.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus. Et n'en parle pas en ces termes !

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de perdre patience. Il fronça les sourcils, portant son bras gauche à hauteur de son visage. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

-Tu l'as déjà fait souffrir de son vivant. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu l'humilies dans la mort !

-Pour que sa tombe devienne un lieu de pèlerinage. Qu'il encourage inutilement les vivants à s'insurger !

-Aurais-tu peur de prononcer son nom ?

-Je te retourne la question, Sakura. Je m'amuse de voir que tu portes un bandeau frontal. Alors qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu n'es plus rattachée à un village. En fin de compte, Kakashi et toi, vous avez déserté Konoha. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelait autrefois des Nukenin.

-N'essaye pas d'établir de comparaison malheureuse.

-Si je vous ai épargné ce jour-là, c'est parce que votre mort n'avait rien à m'apporter. J'ai voulu vous laisser une seconde chance.

-Celle de mener une existence méprisable et docile… Vivre en s'écrasant sans chercher à t'entraver ! J'étais et je reste une Kunoichi du village de Konoha. Ce bandeau sur mon front n'y change strictement rien, bien au contraire !

Le bandeau qu'elle portait, s'avérait être celui de l'Alliance Shinobi. Mifune l'avait créé à l'occasion de la quatrième grande guerre. Il symbolisait cette seule et même bannière sous laquelle tout le monde se battait, sans distinction. Et aujourd'hui, il signifiait bien plus encore.

-Je me doutais que l'on en arriverait là un jour. Tu as dû te demander comment… Comment en dépit de toutes vos précautions, j'ai pu savoir que vous-vous étiez infiltré ici. À l'époque, j'ai placé des balises à peu près partout. Ces balises avaient vocation à m'informer si tout autre chakra que le mien était détecté en ces lieux. Le fait est que personne à part moi, n'avait connaissance de cette cache. Aussi je m'interroge. Car il semble bien que vous l'ayez découverte, malgré tout.

-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te le dire ? Et puis de toute façon, avoue que tu manques cruellement de subtilité. Que tu aies cassé les visages de pierre était une chose. Mais vraiment, y dissimuler ta cache !

En vérité, il aurait parfaitement pu obtenir l'effet inverse. Une fois dépourvue de ses visages, la roche dominant le village ne revêtait plus de réel intérêt. Dès lors, n'importe qui pouvait émettre une opinion contraire à la sienne. De plus, Sakura bénéficiait d'un informateur. Sans qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais découvert ce lieu. Sakura rompit soudain le contact visuel, portant son regard sur l'extérieur. À la position de la lune, elle estima la tranche de temps qui venait de s'écouler, par rapport à son précédent emplacement. Tenten et Lee devaient s'être suffisamment éloignés. Elle avait gagné assez de temps comme ça. Se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez face à Sasuke. Sa main positionnée au niveau de son étui arrière, elle tira son Tantô et para de justesse l'attaque d'Uchiha. L'épée de Kusanagi et le Tantô s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique. Ils se livrèrent un combat silencieux, à celui qui repousserait l'autre en premier, par sa seule force physique. Lassée de ce petit jeu, Sakura frappa le sol de son talon. Une fente traversa la roche, avant qu'elle ne fissure et ne se dérobe sous leurs pieds. Sasuke effectua un bond en arrière, se repliant sur une zone plus stable.

Il essuya une salve de kunaïs sortie tout droit du nuage de poussière. Attaque qui détourna momentanément son attention. Sakura en profita pour se jeter sur lui, le poing brandit en avant. Il esquiva sans mal ce nouvel assaut. De Bukijutsu, ils passèrent à du Taijutsu. Ils échangèrent une série de coups dans un enchaînement chorégraphié, sans jamais parvenir à s'atteindre. Du pied, Sasuke repoussa Sakura quelques mètres plus loin.

-Katon, Gôkakyû no Jutsu !

En réponse, Haruno composa une série de mudras, tigre, serpent, rat, serpent, tigre.

-Suiton, Suijinheki no Jutsu !

Une barrière d'eau se dressa devant elle, la protégeant de la boule de feu lancée par Sasuke. Uchiha se laissa aller à un rire sardonique.

-Tu n'as donc que ta force physique pour toi. Je m'ennuie un peu avec ce combat digne de l'académie.

Implicitement, Sasuke lui indiquait qu'il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il ne s'agissait jamais que d'un échauffement. Mais s'il s'imaginait qu'elle n'emploierait pas tous ses moyens, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Inspirant puis expirant, elle effectua le signe du tigre.

-Ninpô Sôzô Saisei, Byakugô no Jutsu !

Sakura venait de rompre le sceau de création et renouveau suprême. Partant de son front, les marques s'étendirent sur tout son corps. Tant qu'elle fournirait suffisamment de chakra, son kinjutsu lui permettrait de guérir de toute blessure infligée par son assaillant. Selon toute vraisemblance, Sakura entendait bien se battre le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

Passant outre la confusion générale, Hinata était parvenu à s'éclipser de la salle de réunion où se tenaient encore la plupart des convives. À l'étage, les jônins présents tentaient tant bien que mal d'instaurer un climat de confiance. La détonation avait créé un sursaut de panique. Une marée humaine s'était massée contre les portes. Les responsables de la sécurité cherchaient à ramener le calme, souhaitant éviter un mouvement de foule. Elle dévalait l'escalier à toute allure, ses tempes sifflaient. Désorientée, à un croisement elle hésita quant au chemin à emprunter. Sa main glissait sur la rampe et l'accompagnait dans les virages difficiles. Hinata descendait les marches deux à deux. Elle ressentait les limites que lui imposait son propre corps. En l'espace de deux années, elle avait beaucoup perdu en endurance. Arrivée en bas, elle marcha sur quelques mètres avant de plier sous le poids de la fatigue. Les mains sur les genoux, elle inspirait et expirait à grands coups. Hyûga peinait à retrouver son souffle. Après quelques secondes, elle recouvra un peu de son énergie. Hinata survola la zone du regard, à la recherche de l'origine de l'explosion. Elle remarqua alors un épais nuage de poussière, qui masquait une part du mur de roche surplombant le village.

-Byakugan !

Des veines vinrent encadrer le pourtour de ses yeux, tandis que ses pupilles se contractaient. Son dôjutsu actif, la portée de sa vision s'améliora dans l'instant. Hinata se concentra sur un point fixe. Ses Byakugan lui permirent de traverser la matière. L'écran de fumée devint un lointain souvenir. Désormais, elle apercevait très clairement le relief montagneux. Une ouverture avait été pratiquée dans la roche. En témoignaient les restes d'un éboulement. Quelques cailloux venaient encore s'ajouter aux monceaux de pierre. Derechef, elle amplifia la portée de sa vision. La jeune femme distingua très nettement deux flux de chakra en mouvement. Deux personnes menaient un affrontement, elle nota également la présence d'un clone. Alors qu'elle cherchait toujours à accentuer sa vue, un détail attira son attention. Elle crut d'abord à une barrière de distorsion. Après un examen minutieux, elle identifia la forme étrange, faisant appel à sa mémoire. Le feu inextinguible des Uchiha, l'un des deux ninjas maîtrisait donc l'Enton. Sous le choc, Hinata ferma les yeux et interrompit son inspection. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Enfreignant les lois en vigueur, elle avait malaxé du chakra et utilisé une technique ninja sans être habilitée à le faire. La gravité de ce geste coûtait cher, un aller simple pour la prison de Hôzukijou. Le contexte ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur. Elle qui se trouvait presque sur les lieux d'une explosion à la cause inconnue. N'importe qui avancerait qu'elle n'y était pas étrangère. La panique la gagna à son tour. Hinata tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait aperçu.

Autour d'elle, on s'organisait, les convives évacuaient le bâtiment. Les jônins formaient un cordon de sécurité, indiquant par des gestes le comportement à adopter, s'arrêter ou avancer. Tous paraissaient bien trop affairés pour avoir remarqué une jeune femme esseulée, qui de surcroit leur tournait le dos. Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ôtée d'un poids, sa découverte lui revint en mémoire. Comme si son cerveau bénéficiait soudain d'assez de place pour traiter l'information. Hinata se rembrunit. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. _Ne pas fléchir, ne pas fléchir, ne pas fléchir…_ Se répétait-elle comme un mantra. Préférant le danger à l'inactivité, elle s'élança en avant sans trop y réfléchir. Son cœur lui dictait la conduite à suivre. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, elle devait savoir. La possibilité de se voir accusée, d'être jugée comme responsable de l'incident, n'avait plus aucune importance.

* * *

Les flammes de l'Enton jalonnaient une sorte de chemin qui menait à Sasuke. Sakura les évitait dans la mesure du possible. En frôler une suffirait à la condamner, le combat prendrait alors fin. Son chakra concentré sur la plante de ses pieds, elle courait sur la surface d'un mur. Arrivée au point d'effondrement du couloir, elle bondit en avant, préparant sa nouvelle offensive. Elle faisait peu de cas de ce clone qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière elle. Sasuke la vit arriver par le haut, sans prendre la peine de bouger, il activa son Rinnegan pour utiliser l'une de ses facultés. Uchiha permuta les places de Sakura et de son clone, à l'aide de son dôjutsu. Haruno atterrit à sa place initiale. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, Uchiha se tenait déjà à sa hauteur, armée de son épée de Kusanagi. La lame imprégnée de chakra électrique traversa sa cible. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, derrière un écran de fumée se révéla une bûche de bois, la technique de permutation.

-Derrière toi, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Sakura lui laissa juste le temps de se retourner, avant de frapper le sol de son poing. Il ne s'en fractura que davantage. Comme elle s'y attendait, Sasuke se replia en arrière. Elle s'élança à sa suite. Haruno cherchait à imposer un combat au corps-à-corps. Tactique qui la désavantageait le moins face aux pupilles de Sasuke. Sakura guettait désormais une ouverture, le temps s'écoulait et il lui fallait se retirer au plus vite. Lucide, elle savait parfaitement n'avoir aucune chance face à lui. Kakashi avait donné des instructions. Elle avait enfreint la première, ne restait plus que la seconde. Les deux anciens membres de l'équipe 7 posèrent le pied sur la seule partie du couloir encore debout.

Sasuke voulut avancer, de ce geste naturel qui consiste à placer un pied devant l'autre. Pour une raison inconnue, il en fut incapable. Son corps semblait ne plus lui répondre, ne plus lui obéir. Sakura le regardait sans comprendre. Adoptant une posture offensive, elle se prépara à parer sa prochaine attaque.

-Kagemane no Jutsu ! Sasuke tu es prisonnier de la manipulation des ombres. Sakura, si j'étais toi, j'en profiterai pour décamper sur-le-champ. Ma maîtrise n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Deux années sans entraînement, on le paye cher. Crois-moi !

-Shikamaru ?!

À une distance de cinq mètres, Shikamaru maintenait son emprise sur Sasuke. Une ombre partait de ses pieds et se terminait à hauteur d'Uchiha. Stupéfaite, Sakura le regardait sans bouger. Inconsciente de ce qu'il entreprenait pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, Sakura ! D'ailleurs, je m'en fiche pas mal. C'est sans doute plus utile que tout ce que l'on fait dans ce foutu village, depuis la fin de la guerre. Pars vite ! Je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps…

-Shikamaru !

-Pars, je te dis.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Shikamaru savait ce qui l'attendait avant même de lui venir en aide. Il avait pris sa décision en son âme et conscience. Qu'elle consente à l'accepter, importait peu. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Immobiliser Sasuke ne le neutralisait pas totalement pour autant. Il lui restait encore ses pupilles. Dans son œil droit, Sakura le vit activer son Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan. Par anticipation, elle se jeta sur sa gauche, effectuant une série de roulades. In extremis, elle évita une nouvelle vague de flammes noires.

-Sakura !

Ce nouvel ordre intimé la fit enfin réagir. Animée d'un dernier sursaut d'hésitation, elle engagea un pied dans sa direction. Shikamaru inclina négativement la tête, manifestant sa désapprobation. Résignée, Sakura maintint le contact visuel, cherchant à lui communiquer sa reconnaissance et son désespoir. Cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes. Enfin, elle disparut. À cet instant précis, l'emprise de Shikamaru céda. Libéré de l'ombre de Nara, Sasuke retrouva ses pleins moyens. Uchiha posa les yeux sur lui, lui adressant un regard lourd de sens. De son Rinnegan, il ouvrit une fenêtre dimensionnelle dans laquelle il s'engouffra. Shikamaru se retrouva seul.

-Je suis foutu…

* * *

 _Beaucoup de choses se passent dans ce chapitre. On y retrouve une Hinata en constante évolution. Après réflexion, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle représentait un peu le lecteur dans le récit. Elle évolue dans ce monde qui lui est devenu étranger et découvre. Elle raisonne sans trop s'en rendre compte, cherche à comprendre ce qui motive Sasuke. Sakura incarne son extrême opposé. Elle est dominée par sa douleur et sa rancœur. Sasuke, quant à lui, est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Il n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir. Certains polémiqueront peut-être sur la révélation du secret du massacre du clan Uchiha. C'est un choix que j'ai fait. Et qui apporte beaucoup de mon point de vue. Pour ce qui est du développement de l'histoire, je pense qu'elle va s'étaler sur deux ans dans leur chronologie. Je compte introduire des romances, même si je ne sais pas encore de façon très précise quels couples se formeront. J'ai quelques petites idées.  
_


	5. Chapitre 5:

_J'ai eu une semaine des plus chaotiques. En dépit de toutes mes mésaventures, je publie le chapitre 5 pendant que je le peux encore. Disons que depuis ce matin, j'enchaîne les bugs informatiques bizarroïdes. Entre Fanfiction .net qui ne marche plus sur Mozilla, mon adresse mail qui déconne, je n'en peux plus. Tout ça pour dire, que je suis contente d'avoir pu clore ce chapitre. Comme on l'apprend dans le chapitre 3, lors de la conversation entre Gai et Kakashi, Hatake et Haruno se cachent à Tetsu no Kuni. Dans le chapitre 5, on en apprend un peu plus sur les activités qu'ils mènent au côté de Mifune. J'avais plein de choses à dire à son sujet. J'y reviendrai à la fin!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _kyomi-hime, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Oui Kakashi et Sakura sont en quelque sorte en cavale, comme l'explique Hatake à Gai dans le chapitre 3. Effectivement, Sasuke ne déploie pas ses pleins moyens mais tu verras que Sakura non plus. Il ne les rattrape pas non plus. Lui, a ses raisons, on découvrira le pourquoi bien plus tard. Il va falloir s'armer de patience. Bien qu'il y ait un début de piste dans l'une des scènes de ce chapitre. Merci énormément pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

 _Melo, mille mercis pour ton commentaire, qui m'a fait grand plaisir! Ino est quelque part. Hinata profite de l'agitation pour se faufiler. On peut supposer qu'Ino fait diversion pour elle. Ou tout simplement qu'elles se sont perdues de vue. Elle reviendra! Hinata est effectivement en retrait d'une certaine façon (sur le plan de l'action), son heure arrive. Elle aura toute la place qu'elle mérite. J'ai plusieurs personnages à concilier, il n'est pas évident de les mettre systématiquement en valeur. XD Merci à toi !_

 _Cat, oui certains n'ont plus le droit de malaxer leur chakra. C'est une mesure particulière mise en place par le nouvel Hokage. L'explication précise arrive dans ce chapitre. Kakashi s'en chargera mieux que moi! Elle ne concerne pas tout le monde. Sasuke peut faire le malin pour le moment. Mais tôt ou tard, la balance penchera de l'autre côté. Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que cela continuera!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

La pièce accueillait bien plus de monde que sa capacité ne le permettait. Une table trônait en son milieu, occupait la majeure partie de l'espace, flanquée de quelques chaises. Une ampoule pendait au plafond, dépourvue de tout abat-jour. Les murs peints en blanc apportaient de la lumière, à défaut d'autre chose. Aucun effet personnel, bibelot ou cadre, n'égaillaient les lieux. L'usage premier de cette pièce contrindiquait toute forme de décoration. Une unique fenêtre s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur. De toute façon, leurs faibles moyens ne permettaient aucune fantaisie. Agencée pour être pratique, la salle de réunion servait accessoirement de pièce dinatoire. Kakashi observait l'une des fissures qui traversaient le mur d'en face. Sa tête reposait sur ses mains jointes, les coudes sur la table. Juste sous son nez, un rouleau de parchemin attirait tous les regards. À le voir ainsi, Hatake ne prêtait aucune attention à cet objet. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, comme il aimait à le répéter. Effectivement, le rouleau accaparait son esprit tout entier. Nombre de questions se bousculaient.

Attablé, Mifune sirotait une tasse de thé fumante. Lee et Tenten occupaient les deux dernières chaises disponibles. Installé dans son fauteuil, Gai portait toujours le tablier blanc. Sa propriétaire craignait d'ailleurs de ne jamais le récupérer. Elle devrait se faire une raison. Un plateau tenait sur ses genoux, porteur d'une théière remplie d'eau bouillante. Gai officiait en tant que serveur et prenait sa charge très à cœur. Fallait-il préciser que cette fonction sortait tout droit de son imagination ? Il y voyait un nouvel exercice de rééducation. S'il échouait, la théière déverserait tout son contenu sur ses jambes. Gai avait le goût du risque. D'autres estimaient qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un penchant masochiste. Sakura s'appuyait contre le mur, gardant les bras croisés. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait Kakashi, guettait sa réaction. Se sentant observé il releva subitement la tête et rencontra son regard. Ce qu'elle lut à lueur de ses yeux, lui déplut fortement. Tant et si bien, qu'elle s'en détourna tout à fait. Discerner les sentiments de son maître, derrière ce masque qu'il ne quittait jamais, relevait de la prouesse. Mais Sakura connaissait Kakashi-Sensei depuis près de sept ans. Un laps de temps plus que suffisant pour apprendre à le comprendre, la jeune femme savait désormais comment l'aborder. D'un avis catégorique, elle l'affirmait, il était en colère. Sakura ne niait pas son implication dans l'affaire. Sous peu, elle aurait à répondre de ses actes et braverait le courroux de son maître.

Pour l'heure, le rouleau de parchemin les préoccupait davantage. Nul n'ignorait son contenu. Pourtant, tous redoutaient son ouverture. Lee et Tenten mesuraient leur chance. La mission s'annonçait périlleuse avant même leur départ. S'ils s'attendaient à rencontrer un chemin semé d'embûches. Personne ne s'était imaginé qu'ils croiseraient Sasuke. Tout le monde à l'exception de Sakura, son intuition ne la trompait jamais. Elle avait douloureusement expérimenté cette vérité. Cette fêlure qu'elle savait avoir décelé en lui. Sur le champ de bataille, quand Sai avait manifesté sa réserve vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Hypocrite, elle s'était cachée derrière ce faux sourire, n'en pensant pas moins le contraire. Oui, elle doutait alors de Sasuke. Dans ce cas, pourquoi prétendre lui faire confiance ? La réponse lui échappait toujours, même après deux ans. Jusqu'au bout, elle s'était efforcée d'y croire. En dépit de ce que lui dictait sa conscience. Ce pressentiment témoignait d'une vaine clairvoyance. Une première fois, elle avait anticipé son départ du village, avant qui que ce soit d'autre. La seconde, elle s'était méfiée en silence. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Mais sa faiblesse… Sa trop grande faiblesse finissait toujours par l'emporter sur tout le reste. Une fois de plus, elle perdait un temps précieux à ressasser un passé révolu. Désireuse de regagner le présent, Sakura secoua la tête, chassant ses noires pensées.

-Il est finalement en notre possession. Je dois dire, que je n'en espérais pas tant, avoua Mifune.

Gai porta son regard sur Kakashi, attirant l'attention de ce dernier.

-Tu dois être satisfait, Kakashi. Tu doutais de nos chances.

Par cette réflexion, Gai prit soin de lui rappeler son opposition première. Face à un projet qu'il jugeait trop incertain. L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha jubilait, plein de fierté pour ses deux élèves.

-Je crois savoir que l'on vous a tendu une embuscade, déclara Mifune.

-Pas exactement, intervint Sakura. Sasuke avait élaboré un système défensif qui reposait sur sa seule personne. D'après ses propres dires, lui seul connaissait l'existence de cet endroit. Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. Les lieux étaient protégés par des balises. Elles permettent de détecter le chakra. Si tout autre chakra que le sien venait à être décelé, il en serait alors averti. D'après Tenten, qui est experte en la matière. Il s'agit de Ninjutsu spatio-temporel. C'est une sorte de technique d'invocation inversée. En ce sens que ce n'est pas l'invocateur mais l'objet qui invoque…

-Ce système n'est pas sans me rappeler la technique du Yondaime, Hiraishin no Jutsu, Dieu du Tonnerre Volant, déclara Kakashi. Minato Namikaze se servait de kunaïs spéciaux à trois têtes. Il les utilisait comme balises. Minato-Sensei pouvait ainsi se déplacer instantanément d'un point à l'autre.

-Les balises de Sasuke entrent en résonnance avec le chakra. Elles lui ont permis de savoir que nous étions sur place. La technique d'invocation s'active immédiatement.

-C'est un système pour le moins ingénieux, remarqua Mifune.

-Venant de Sasuke, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, lui répondit Kakashi.

-Comment avez-vous pu échapper à Uchiha ?

-Conformément à notre plan, Sakura a fait diversion, cependant que nous nous échappions par la brèche ouverte dans la roche, expliqua Lee.

-Je me suis repérée par rapport à la position de la lune dans le ciel. Quand j'ai estimé que je leur avais laissé suffisamment de temps, j'ai tenté de m'échapper. Mais déjà, Sasuke lançait l'offensive. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à l'intervention d'un vieux camarade, Shikamaru Nara de la quatrième division. Je ne sais comment il nous a trouvé. Je suppose que l'éboulement du mur a attiré l'attention sur nous. Je crains maintenant pour sa sureté…

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit. Sans savoir de quoi il retournait, alors que rien ne l'y engageait, Shikamaru était intervenu. Cela lui ressemblait tellement. Sous ses airs indifférents, Nara dissimulait un véritable sens du devoir. Brillant, il connaissait la raison de sa venue ou du moins comprenait ses motivations. _« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, Sakura ! D'ailleurs, je m'en fiche pas mal. C'est sans doute plus utile que tout ce que l'on fait dans ce foutu village, depuis la fin de la guerre. »_ avait-il dit. Quelques phrases qui traduisaient le fond de sa pensée. La profonde lassitude d'un monde qui leur échappait. Sakura ne pensait pas un jour être de ceux qui laissent leurs compagnons derrière eux. Ce n'était pas dans cet esprit que Kakashi-Sensei les avait formés, Naruto, Sasuke et elle. Elle s'y refusait catégoriquement. Pourtant, que venait-elle de faire ? Fallait-il sacrifier son idéal à la résistance ? Shikamaru consentait à ce sacrifice. Il avait décidé pour elle, imposant sa volonté d'une voix déterminée. Sakura ne s'en détestait que davantage. Tourner les talons lui faisait horreur alors abandonner un ami… Elle ne le supportait pas.

-À ce propos, j'aimerais…

-Pas maintenant, Sakura ! la coupa son maître, sans lui adresser un regard.

Pour l'instant, Kakashi souhaitait éluder la question. Il estimait le moment inapproprié pour en débattre. En bon maître, il connaissait les pensées qui animait son élève. Même s'il y souscrivait, mieux valait éviter d'y mêler Mifune. Mais le dirigeant du Pays du Fer ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il reporta son attention sur Sakura.

-Jeune fille, tu souhaites porter secours à ce garçon. Je me trompe ?

Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-S'il y a une chose que je peux comprendre en ce monde, c'est bien le dévouement. Et celui que tu portes à tes amis est admirable. Si nous perdons cette idée de vue, nous n'arriverons à rien. Je parle par expérience. Soit, je tiens à ce que l'on vienne en aide à ce jeune garçon. Sais-tu ce qu'il doit advenir de lui ?

-On raconte que les opposants sont envoyés à la prison d'Hôzukijou.

-Je me souviens de cet endroit, affirma Lee. C'est la prison dans laquelle avait été envoyé Naruto, alors accusé de tentative d'assassinat sur le Raikage, ainsi que du meurtre d'un Jônin du village d'Iwa (cf Naruto film : Blood Prison).

-Il est fort probable qu'il y soit envoyé. D'après les informations dont nous disposons, tous les anciens ninjas affiliés à Naruto Uzumaki, ont été classés S. Cette liste comprend tous les anciens camarades de promotion. Une mesure particulière vise ces individus. Ils n'ont plus le droit d'exercer, sauf avec une dérogation. Autrement dit, ils ont l'interdiction de malaxer leur chakra, au risque d'obtenir un aller simple pour cette prison. À la fin de la guerre, tous les shinobis qui ont refusé de se rallier au nouvel Hokage, ont perdu leur insigne. On a dressé des listes des personnes jugées dangereuses, de possibles opposants. Tous les proches de Naruto ont été fichés.

-Ils détiennent également les deux anciens du village de Konoha, Koharu et Homura, rappela Gai.

-Le nouvel Hokage les a fait emprisonner pour l'affaire du massacre du clan Uchiha. Une habile manœuvre politique de Sasuke… Eux évincés, il ne restait plus rien de l'ancien corps dirigeant de Konoha. Cette histoire a jeté l'opprobre sur l'ancien système, qui s'en est trouvé discrédité. Sans parler de la mémoire souillée des précédents Hokage... Ce stratagème visait à montrer aux villageois combien leurs anciens dirigeants avaient pu se compromettre.

-Regardez comme ils étaient méchants et malhonnêtes ! Nous, nous sommes différents, résuma Tenten.

-Oui, c'est à peu près cela, Tenten. Une fois cette idée intégrée dans l'esprit des gens, le doute s'insinue. Ils deviennent alors aisément manipulables. Convaincus que l'ancien régime reposait sur le mensonge et la manipulation. On justifie ainsi l'idée d'une purge, l'instauration de mesures radicales et dites temporaires.

-Effectivement Kakashi ! En revanche, je peux te dire que les shinobis n'étaient pas dupes, pas tous du moins.

-Justement, ils cherchaient à atteindre les ninjas. La plupart des lois mises en place concernaient directement les shinobis et non les civiles. Depuis le début, le Hokage s'attache à détruire l'ancien système et son image.

-Il est vrais que hormis l'instauration du couvre-feu, aucune mesure de rétorsion n'a visé les citoyens. Encore heureux d'ailleurs ! déclara Tenten.

-Mais même le couvre-feu a été relevé au bout d'un an, lui répondit Lee.

-Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas l'objet de réglementations stupides, la population souffre quand même de la situation. À Konoha, les gens ne sortent plus des chez eux, ils ne se mélangent plus par peur d'être arrêtés. Il y règne une atmosphère de suspicion permanente. De plus, les anciens shinobis sont vus d'un très mauvais œil. Seuls les sbires du Hokage font exception ! L'isolement du village ne favorise pas son approvisionnement. Certaines denrées alimentaires se font rares. Toutes les importations et exportations ont été gelées. Ce qui n'arrange pas non plus l'économie locale. Tôt ou tard, les gens n'en pourront plus. Ce n'est pas la suppression d'un couvre-feu à la noix qui apaisera la colère des habitants !

-Je sais, Tenten, soupira Lee.

La colère manifeste de Tenten jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée. La jeune femme les jaugea du regard, consciente du malaise qu'elle suscitait. Kakashi et Sakura ignoraient tout des conditions de vie actuelles du village. Ils ne savaient que ce que l'on voulait bien leur en dire. Ils n'y avaient pas remis les pieds depuis le début de la guerre. Et le bref passage de Sakura n'était pas suffisant pour se rendre compte de la situation. Lee, Gai et elle, connaissaient le quotidien du Konoha d'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient vécu un an et demi avec ce nouvel Hokage, avant de les rejoindre. La douleur infligée par ces dix-huit mois de vie, ne s'effaçait apparemment pas de son cœur. Gai fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à sa chaise. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il déposa une main sur l'épaule de son élève. Ils s'éloignaient à grands pas du sujet initial.

-Sitôt que vous aurez des nouvelles de ce garçon, Shikamaru Nara, veillez à m'en informer. Nous prendrons alors les mesures qui s'imposent pour lui porter secours, conclut soudain Mifune, les ramenant à leur préoccupation première.

Kakashi n'en attendait pas moins de l'homme à qui Hanzô la Salamandre avait laissé la vie sauve. D'aucuns connaissaient Mifune pour le dévouement dont ils avaient, jadis, fait preuve envers ses camarades samouraïs. L'abnégation du jeune homme qu'il était alors, avait fortement impressionné Hanzô. Alors qu'il se trouvait aux portes de la mort, le chef des ninjas de la pluie lui laissa un antidote. Promettant qu'il se souviendrait de lui comme _« d'un homme qui n'a jamais perdu la foi »_. L'histoire avait fait le tour des campements pendant la dernière guerre. Mifune restait fidèle à ses principes.

-Revenons en à ce parchemin, voulez-vous. Nous devons décider de la suite à donner.

Une fois de plus, le silence s'abattit sur le groupe attablé. Le parchemin n'avait pas bougé. Il reposait toujours au centre de la table en bois de cyprès. Il n'était pas question de l'ouvrir, du moins pas pour le moment et certainement pas ici. Un instant de recueillement s'imposa de lui-même. Tous les regards convergeaient, se concentraient sur ce rouleau.

-Où voulez-vous l'enterrer ? Demanda Sakura, la voix empreinte d'une certaine émotion.

Cette question les interpella. Tout… Tout avait été planifié dans les moindres détails, depuis les prémices, à l'accomplissement de cette mission. Jusque-là, personne ne songeait encore à l'après. Mais maintenant que ce futur hypothétique devenait présent, prenait corps, nombre d'interrogations et d'implications s'ensuivaient. Que faire pour celui qui, à leurs yeux, représentait encore tant de choses ? Le héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, un ami, un élève, un frère de cœur… Ce champ lexical ne saurait connaître de fin. Naruto… Naruto serait leur premier acte de rébellion. Il incarnerait le symbole de leur mouvement de résistance. Ils en avaient décidé ainsi, des mois auparavant. L'inadmissible révélation de Gai inspira ce projet des plus dangereux. Naruto ne possédait pas de sépulture. Nulle ne savait où il se trouvait. Pas une stèle ne portait son nom. Aucun monument d'aucune sorte n'avait été érigé pour lui. Naruto reposait dans l'oubli le plus total. La main de son bourreau s'assurerait qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

 _« -Tu l'as déjà fait souffrir de son vivant. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu l'humilies dans la mort !_

 _-Pour que sa tombe devienne un lieu de pèlerinage. Qu'il encourage inutilement les vivants à s'insurger ! »_

Naruto motivait leur mission. Ils devaient réparer cet affront, lui donner un endroit digne où il reposerait en paix. Où chacun irait se recueillir comme bon lui semble. Tout ce que Sasuke Uchiha désirait éviter. Sakura connaissait d'ores et déjà la réponse à sa question. Le seul endroit que Naruto aimait du plus profond de son cœur, celui qui nourrissait ses rêves, pour lequel il s'était battu plus d'une fois…

-Le village de Konoha, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, je comprends. Mais c'est impossible. Même si nous parvenions à l'enterrer là-bas. Il serait aussitôt récupéré. Tout cela aura alors été inutile, remarqua Lee, plus que perplexe. À moins de l'y enterrer à leur insu, sans plaque, sans indication. En croisant les doigts pour que personne ne le remarque.

-Nous attendrons… C'est un pari sur l'avenir. Nous attendrons que Konoha soit à nouveau libre. Nous attendrons que Sasuke tombe, proposa Sakura.

Une proposition que son défunt maître, Tsunade, aurait grandement apprécié. Elle qui était une joueuse invétérée. Le Godaime n'avait pas son pareil pour les jeux d'argent et les paris. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle pense à son maître. Cette proposition sembla satisfaire l'assemblée. Car entre autres sourires et hochements de tête, tous manifestèrent leur approbation et leur enthousiasme face à cette idée. Sur cette entrefaite, Mifune se leva de son siège et le poussa contre la table.

-Je laisse ce rouleau de parchemin à votre charge. J'ai l'intuition qu'il sera plus en sécurité avec vous. Ne vous levez pas Kakashi, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nul besoin de formalité entre nous, voulez-vous ! En cas de problème, je reste à votre disposition.

Mifune leur adressa à tous un dernier signe de la main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta.

-Vous remercierez votre informateur pour moi, Kakashi. Je suppose que vous n'êtes toujours pas disposé à me révéler son identité.

-Vous comprenez que pour sa sécurité, il est préférable que peu de personnes soient dans la confidence.

-Tout à fait, aussi je n'insisterai pas davantage.

Le panneau de bois se referma derrière lui, laissant les cinq ninjas de Konoha entre eux. Tenten se hissa sur ses jambes, emprunta l'autre sortie, dans un claquement de chaise et de porte. Aussitôt, Lee se lança à sa poursuite, non sans leur adresser un regard désolé. Gai comprit ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Déjà, il concoctait un de ses entraînements farfelus, qui saurait assurément lui remonter le moral.

À son tour, Sakura s'esquiva, la main sur la poignée.

-Pas si vite, Sakura ! Objecta Kakashi.

 _Merde_ , pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Sakura espérait encore échapper aux reproches de son maître. Elle ne put réprimer la grimace qui déforma momentanément ses traits. Kakashi-Sensei ne comptait pas laisser couler. Songeant soudain qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, Sakura se paya le culot de quitter la pièce sans répondre à l'interpellation de Hatake. Un instant, elle crut qu'il resterait bien gentiment dans la salle de réunion.

-De mes trois élèves, tu as toujours été la plus raisonnable. Les temps ont bien changé.

-Mais comment ?!

Kakashi lui faisait face, alors que quelques secondes plutôt, il se tenait droit sur sa chaise. Sakura cligna des yeux. Hatake lui barrait le passage, de sorte qu'elle ne bénéficiait plus d'aucune échappatoire. La jeune femme gonfla ses joues puis soupira, montrant sa résignation et son mécontentement. Amusé par le comique de la situation, Kakashi fut secoué de soubresauts, contenant son rire. Comment imposer son autorité, s'il ne parvenait même pas à rester sérieux ? Bras croisés, Sakura fuyait ostensiblement tout contact visuel. Désormais, elle attendait simplement les critiques de son maître. Rapidement, le sérieux de la situation rattrapa Kakashi-Sensei, qui se racla la gorge.

-Sakura, ne t'avais-je pas dit de…

-Kakashi-Sensei ! Le coupa-t-elle. Si on y regarde de plus près, je ne suis pas responsable. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait laissé le choix. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé d'éviter toute confrontation. Alors que je tentais de trouver une ouverture pour filer, il a lancé les hostilités.

-Sakura, je te crois sans mal mais…

-Je ne suis pas stupide, vous pouvez me croire. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucune chance face à Sasuke. Personne ne peut espérer rivaliser, souffla-t-elle. J'essayais simplement de gagner du temps pour les autres.

Enfin, Sakura s'interrompit, à bout de souffle. Sa plaidoirie achevée, elle osa lui jeter un coup d'œil. Kakashi n'affichait pas l'expression colérique à laquelle elle s'attendait. Il gardait cet air compatissant collé au visage. Ce regard peiné qu'il lui adressait systématiquement depuis six ans maintenant. Date à laquelle, Sasuke avait commencé à dériver. Elle détestait cela. Elle n'oserait jamais le lui avouer. Cela la renvoyait à sa propre faiblesse. Des trois, comme il le disait plus tôt, Sakura avait toujours été celle que l'on protège et réconforte. Kakashi dispensait tout son temps et ses attentions à Sasuke, plus tard Naruto. Quant à elle, il la rassurait dans les moments difficiles, rien de plus. Uzumaki et Uchiha disposaient de réserves conséquentes de chakra, possédait un potentiel démesuré. Sakura n'avait pour elle que son exceptionnelle maîtrise du chakra, son intelligence hors du commun, sa résistance naturelle au Genjutsu, point. Kakashi-Sensei se reconnaissait en ce jeune Sasuke. Naruto était le fils de son défunt maître, un ninja des plus prometteurs. S'il se consacrait désormais à son entraînement à elle, c'était sans doute par défaut. Parce que des trois, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Cette idée ne quittait jamais son esprit. Lui faisait-il seulement confiance, au moins un tout petit peu ?

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer de ton état. Tu viens de revoir Sasuke après deux années des plus compliquées.

Kakashi redoutait l'impact que ces retrouvailles pourraient avoir sur elle. Un autre détail le chiffonnait. L'instabilité émotionnelle de Sakura était susceptible de lui jouer des tours. Cette haine dévorante qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il craignait que ses sentiments la poussent, un jour, à agir de façon irréfléchie. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui dire. Une ombre traversa le regard de Sakura, au moment même où il prononça son nom. Qu'avait-il dit à Sasuke ? Qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de motif particulier pour aimer quelqu'un. Mais en revanche, la haine naissait presque toujours de l'amour. Le ressentiment de Sakura était à la hauteur de l'affection, qu'elle avait pu porter à Sasuke. La perte déchirante de son meilleur ami et de son maître, Tsunade, avait brisé quelque chose qui ne se réparerait jamais. S'il avait pu surmonter la mort de Minato-Sensei et de Rin. Alors peut-être le pourrait-elle.

-Non, Kakashi-Sensei, je n'ai pas cherché à l'affronter. Je peux le répéter autant de fois que vous le voulez.

Elle était perspicace.

-Tu n'as pas…

-J'ai respecté votre deuxième ordre. Je ne dis pas que sur la durée, je n'aurais pas été contrainte d'y renoncer, sans l'intervention de Shikamaru. Du reste, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait qu'il découvre mon nouvel éventail de techniques. Puisque de toute façon, ça ne change strictement rien.

-Au contraire Sakura, mieux vaut ne pas jouer toutes nos cartes dès le début. Comptes-tu retourner à la forêt de Shikkotsu dans un avenir proche ?

-Non, Katsuyu m'a dit que ce n'était plus nécessaire pour le moment…

Kakashi poussa un soupir las. Sa colère s'était évanouie dans la nature. Il ne voyait plus de raison de la retenir. Cependant, une dernière question le taraudait.

-D'après toi, Sasuke savait-il ce que vous lui aviez subtilisé ?

Sakura prit le temps de la réflexion.

-Sans pour autant dire de quoi il retournait, il a exprimé son désir de le récupérer. Pour moi, il savait parfaitement ce que contenait le rouleau. De plus, nous avons parlé de l'absence de sépulture au nom de Naruto. Il a confirmé les raisons que nous lui attribuions. À savoir, sa crainte que la tombe ne devienne un lieu de recueillement. Cela semblait le contrarier. Sa cache n'abritait que le corps de Naruto.

-Cela ne faisait donc aucun doute dans son esprit. Ce qui me surprend davantage, c'est son absence de réaction. D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, Shikamaru a usé de la manipulation des ombres sur Sasuke. Mais dès que son emprise a cédé. Il pouvait fort bien se lancer à votre poursuite.

Sakura croisa un instant son regard, avant de se dérober. Il trouva la chose étrange.

-Je ne connais pas ses raisons. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lee et Tenten avaient eu l'idée d'un leurre. Ils ont utilisé des Bambou Foudre, qu'ils ont planté dans le sol avant notre arrivée au village. Ils étaient situés à l'extrême opposé du chemin que nous devions emprunter au retour. Ils se sont activés alors que je quittais Konoha. On s'en sert habituellement pour envoyer un signal à ses coéquipiers, de façon à se retrouver en leur indiquant sa position. On ne pouvait rater les éclairs. Ils ont indiqué une fausse position. L'objectif était d'induire en erreur nos éventuels poursuivants. À vrai dire, je ne croyais pas vraiment à ce plan. Personne ne pourrait nous croire assez stupides pour lancer un appel dans le ciel, communiquant ainsi sa localisation à tout le monde. Mais Lee s'en amusait beaucoup alors…

-Qui sait, peut-être que ce plan a vraiment marché. Mais nous n'en saurons jamais rien !

Kakashi se laissa aller à un rire contenu. Mais sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère ne décrocha pas même un sourire à son élève. Comme ailleurs, Sakura ne prêtait aucune attention à ses paroles, préoccupée par tout autre chose. Incapable de sonder son esprit, Hatake se résigna à n'en rien savoir.

-Un jour, vous avez dit que vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi Sasuke ne s'était pas occupés de nous. Vous savez, quand…

Il voyait parfaitement.

-Il m'a dit que s'il nous avait épargné ce jour-là, c'était parce que notre mort s'avérait inutile. Ça ne lui apportait rien à titre personnel. Il parlait de seconde chance… Quelle plaisanterie, vraiment !

Instinctivement, Kakashi déposa sa main droite sur la tête de Sakura. Son élève sursauta mais pour la première fois, le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant.

-Allons reprendre ton entraînement. Veux-tu ! Ça te changera les idées !

-Vous adoptez les méthodes de Gai-Sensei, maintenant ?

Tandis que Sakura s'écartait pour prendre les devants. Kakashi l'observa un bref instant. Elle cachait quelque chose. Du moins, il gardait cette impression.

* * *

Les oiseaux effectuaient leur ronde matinale, au-dessus de la demeure de la branche principale. Hinata décrivait des cercles dans l'eau du bassin, à l'aide de ses pieds. Ses mouvements perturbaient l'habituelle quiétude des poissons. Les vertébrés aquatiques allaient se tapir dans les profondeurs, pour mieux se cacher de cette menace palmée. La jeune femme reposait sur son séant. Assise sur le parquet de bois ciré, qui entourait la cour intérieure. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Une marche de quelques dizaines de centimètres séparait le déambulatoire de l'herbe fraiche. Son dos s'appuyait sur la rambarde de bois. La jeune femme donnait l'impression de prendre l'air. En vérité, elle méditait, cogitait, tournait et retournait, ressassait encore et encore les mêmes pensées, dans une boucle sans fin. Personne ne s'aventurait dans cette aile de la maison, à une heure pareille. C'était précisément pour cela qu'elle s'y trouvait. Hinata fuyait l'animation quotidienne, pour mieux calmer son esprit angoissé. Les journées s'écoulaient, se succédaient. Elle comptait les jours qui l'éloignaient, peu à peu, de la date à laquelle s'était presque tenue la réunion. Une semaine de passée, voilà qui lui paraissait insuffisant. Les nuits ne lui offraient pas le repos nécessaire. Hinata dormait très mal. Une ombre planait perpétuellement au-dessus de ses songes. Le moindre écho l'effrayait. Une branche frappait la fenêtre et elle s'enterrait sous les couvertures. La fatigue accumulée la nuit, nourrissait ses angoisses, affectait sa capacité à raisonner. Elle se croyait paranoïaque, sujette à des hallucinations. Il ne s'agissait que de la simple manifestation de son angoisse croissante.

Hinata connaissait ses torts et ne les niait pas. Elle savait également ce qu'elle encourait. Chose qui l'effrayait plus que de raison. Quelle idée de s'être aventurée dehors ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mêle au monde ? Quelle idiote elle avait été. Le monde n'en valait plus la peine. Il n'était qu'obscurité, vide de tout sens, dénué d'intérêt. Hinata retombait dans cette spirale infernale. Ce gouffre abyssal l'entraînait toujours plus profondément. Elle qui croyait enfin s'en extraire, un pas en avant, puis deux pas en arrière. Elle se revoyait courir à en perdre haleine vers ce nuage de fumée, méconnaissable. Une vision d'outre-tombe, une Hinata plus déterminée, presque étrangère… L'Hinata d'autrefois… Consciente du danger qui la menaçait alors, elle continuait pourtant sa route. Tantôt, elle parvenait à se mobiliser, à aller contre sa peur viscérale. Tantôt, elle reculait à pas de géants, se renfermait sur elle-même, exactement comme aujourd'hui. Lui revenaient en mémoire des images précises capturées par ses Byakugan.

 _Alors qu'elle progressait en direction de la roche surplombant le village. Elle fut contrainte à l'arrêt, à bout de souffle. Elle imposait un effort trop important à son corps, qui ne suivait pas. La faute à son manque d'endurance, quand on ne s'entraine plus, forcément… Les échos d'un combat lui parvenaient assez distinctement. Hinata se rendit à l'évidence, ses jambes ne la porteraient pas plus loin. Ses Byakugan toujours actifs, elle traversa la matière, se concentra sur les silhouettes. Elle en comptait toujours trois. Mais la dernière n'était plus un clone. Suffisamment proche pour distinguer leurs traits avec netteté, elle reconnut chacun des trois individus. Elle eut une sorte de haut-le-cœur. Titubante, elle plaça un pied devant l'autre, rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Sakura s'éloigna en premier. Celle dont une stèle portait le nom. La jeune femme que ses parents croyaient morte depuis deux ans. L'amie qu'Ino continuait toujours de pleurer. Sasuke emprunta une fenêtre dimensionnelle. L'ancien membre de l'équipe 7, celui que Naruto tentait de raisonner, de la main de qui il était mort._

-Hinata !

Une voix familière la ramena au présent. Interpellée, l'intéressée releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Ino. Le visage marqué par l'effort, les cheveux en bataille, elle reprenait son souffle.

-Hinata, j'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

 _Le personnage de Sakura se dévoile un peu plus. Forcément Hinata apparaît un peu moins dans ce chapitre. Il faut laisser le décor se planter. On la suivait dans les deux premiers chapitres. D'autres personnages arrivent et il faut bien les introduire correctement. Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, Hinata est plus dans la compréhension. A contrario, Sakura est davantage hantée par ses erreurs passées, rongée par la haine et la douleur. Oui, vous l'aurez noté, Kakashi a pris en charge l'entraînement de Haruno. Ce qui implique forcément des progrès de sa part. J'aime beaucoup la relation maître/élève de Sakura et Kakashi, dans le manga J'essaye de m'en rapprocher le plus possible. Kakashi remarque que Sakura lui cache quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est l'un des enjeux capitaux de l'histoire. Si vous devinez, je vous tire mon chapeau! Dans ce chapitre, Hinata fait une petite rechute. C'est pour le côté réaliste. On ne se remet pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain, d'une dépression. Ce chapitre ouvre le premier arc de cette histoire, orienté sur le personnage Shikamaru. Il fera l'objet de quelques chapitres qui réuniront bon nombre des protagonistes. Le suivant sera consacré quasi entièrement à Hinata. L'histoire va compter beaucoup de chapitres. Oui elle est longue. Que dire d'autre. Mifune fait enfin son apparition. C'est un personnage plutôt secondaire de la série. Mais je le trouve vraiment classe. Je ne pouvais ne pas l'introduire._


	6. Chapitre 6:

_Un auteur, dont le nom m'échappe sur le moment, a dit qu'épargner ses personnages n'était pas leur rendre service. Ils s'enrichissent de leurs expériences, heureuses ou malheureuses, et évoluent. Le risque réside dans la platitude du personnage. Aussi, je vous conseille de prendre cette idée en considération. Car il est fort probable qu'à la lecture de ce chapitre, le comportement de son héroïne vous agace plus d'une fois !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Cat, merci pour ton compliment. J'apprécie également ta fidélité ! Oui, effectivement il y a eu quelques remaniements successifs dans la liste des personnages. C'est l'un des défauts de cette plateforme de publication. Je trouve que le nombre des genres et des personnages pouvant apparaître, est assez limité. Ta suggestion m'a intriguée. Du coup, j'ai remplacé Mifune par Sakura pour voir ce que ça allait donner. Je comptais procéder à ce changement. Puis dans un mois, je remettrai surement Shikamaru à la place de Sakura. Je change tout le temps ! XD Espérons que Sakura ne te fera pas fuir !_

* * *

La pluie s'abattait sur la demeure de la branche principale des Hyûga. Dans toute la pièce résonnait le heurt des gouttes d'eau contre les tuiles du toit. Nul ne s'attendait à cette pluie printanière. Trompés par le si grand soleil qui irradiait encore, quelques heures auparavant. L'eau s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins, formaient d'imposantes flaques que l'on contournait. Elle claquait contre les parapluies sous lesquelles se protégeaient les passants. La gouttière émettait un bruit métallique, durement mis à l'épreuve par cette pluie battante. Sur la fenêtre, se formait un dépôt de fines gouttelettes sous l'effet de la condensation. Ce même phénomène se reproduisait sur le bord de la tasse fumante d'Hinata. La buée recouvrait absolument toutes les surfaces vitrées. La jeune femme occupait une aile plus moderne de la bâtisse. Kô avait proposé de s'y installer pour prendre le thé. La pluie glaçante attaquait le thermomètre. Le temps se rafraichissait. Par chance, un kotatsu demeurait encore au sein de cette pièce. Échappant au ménage de printemps, au cours duquel on débarrassait tout ce qui avait trait à l'hiver. Une épaisse couverture glissée sous le plateau, descendait au sol. Le chauffage électrique situé sous la table fonctionnait encore. Elle jouait de chance.

Assise sur son zabuton (coussin japonais), les jambes repliées, Hinata observait le mince filet d'eau qui s'écoulait depuis la théière jusqu'à la tasse d'Ino. Kô servait le thé. Rien ne l'y obligeait, mais il insistait. Il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. La présence d'une amie semblait le ravir plus que de raison. Ino leva une main, cette quantité lui suffisait amplement. Kô acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se releva promptement avec une élégance propre aux Hyûga.

-Désirez-vous que je vous apporte des gâteaux secs ? Leur proposa-t-il avant de partir.

Hinata interrogea Ino du regard. Celle-ci déclina poliment d'un signe de tête.

-Ce sera tout, Kô. Je te remercie.

Kô s'inclina une dernière fois, gagna la porte qu'il referma doucement derrière lui. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules. La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité, faiblement éclairée par une lampe disposée sur la table basse. Par moments, l'ampoule grésillait. Tant et si bien, qu'Hinata craignait qu'elles ne finissent par se retrouver dans le noir le plus total. À l'extérieur, le jour déclinait. Les nuages continuaient de s'amonceler, formant une masse imposante et menaçante d'un gris froid. Le temps reflétait l'état intérieur de la jeune Yamanaka. Ses traits d'une rare gravité exprimaient son désarroi. Rien à voir avec la mine resplendissante qu'elle arborait une semaine plus tôt. Hinata ne savait quoi lui dire. Les mots lui faisaient défaut. Aucune phrase convaincante ne se formait dans son esprit. Ino s'était présentée devant elle, requérant son aide. Les cheveux en désordre, le teint rougeaud, à bout de souffle, Hinata lui avait d'abord proposé de se désaltérer. Lui fournissant une serviette propre, Hyûga s'était assurée que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Fin stratège, Kô ne pouvait leur proposer de meilleur lieu que celui-ci. Un endroit où assurément, Hanabi n'irait pas mettre son nez. La cadette du clan Hyûga fouinait toujours, aimait à s'immiscer dans les affaires d'Hinata. Rien que pour le plaisir d'ennuyer sa sœur, peut-être manquait-elle cruellement d'occupation. L'affaire en cours méritait cependant la plus grande discrétion. Autant le dire, une qualité dont Hanabi était dépourvue.

Ino appréciait les attentions d'Hinata à son égard. Elle reconnaissait bien là la délicatesse et la prévenance qui la caractérisaient. Hinata se montrait toujours douce et gentille envers ses amis. La suite n'en serait que plus compliquée. Il lui fallait à présent exposer la raison de sa venue. Ce qu'elle ignorait encore. C'est qu'Hinata savait en partie de quoi il retournait. Toute la semaine durant, elle avait guetté une visite. Pas nécessairement la sienne, mais inconsciemment elle s'attendait à ce qu'on demande à la voir. Elle regrettait presque qu'Ino ait tant tardé à venir la consulter. Elle y aurait trouvé plus de repos, à titre personnel. Il s'agissait de Shikamaru, à n'en pas douter. Pour l'heure, Yamanaka observait le plus grand silence. Elle fixait ses mains nouées sur le tissu de sa jupe bleue. Ses ongles habituellement parfaitement manucurés, recouverts d'une fine couche de vernis transparent, étaient rongés. Ino portait une grande importance à ce genre de détail. L'apparence comptait énormément pour la jeune femme. Celles que certains décrivaient comme superficielle. Mais pour qui la connaissait vraiment. Cette frivolité manifeste n'apparaissait que comme une façade, derrière laquelle elle se réfugiait. Ino gagnait en confiance quand elle se sentait bien dans sa peau. L'aspect négligé de ses ongles trahissait son état d'esprit.

Hinata la regardait de ses yeux blancs, attendait qu'elle parle. Ses mains se réchauffaient contre la surface de terre cuite de sa tasse. Elle n'osait pas porter le breuvage à ses lèvres, par peur de paraître trop détachée. Ino battit involontairement des cils, un tic nerveux qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle puisait en elle la force nécessaire à sa prise de parole.

-Le jour de la réunion, quand l'explosion a retenti et qu'il y a eu cette vague de panique… Je t'ai vu te faufiler par la porte…

Hinata ne sourcilla même pas devant cette accusation. À quoi bon, elle ne niait pas l'avoir fait. Elle s'appliquait à ne rien laisser transparaître. Voyant que sa remarque ne la déstabilisait pas plus que cela. Ino continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu dois te demander où je veux en venir. Je ne porte aucune accusation sur toi, sache-le. Bien que j'ignore encore ce qui t'a poussé à quitter la pièce.

De multiples motifs à invoquer existaient, comme tout autant de possibilités. La croirait-on si Hinata plaidait un réflexe de panique ? Bien entendu, cela reviendrait à mentir. Mais qui ne trichait pas par les temps qui courent ? À une époque où n'importe qui s'arrogeait le droit de diffamer, ce pour se faire mieux voir. Dénoncer un voisin devenait chose courante, même pour les plus petits larcins, avérés ou non. Le village vivait sous tension. S'afficher ouvertement comme soutien du régime en place, apportait quelques compensations. Certains étaient prêts à tout pour mettre du pain sur la table. Hinata se savait privilégier, elle ne se permettait pas de porter de jugement. Elle ne connaissait pas la misère actuelle qui sévissait dans les rues de Konoha. L'agriculture paysanne parvenait tout juste à fournir de quoi nourrir les habitants. L'arrêt des échanges commerciaux avec l'extérieur causait du tort à l'économie, mais aussi à l'alimentation. Ce thé de première fraicheur dont elle profitait au quotidien, un autre marqueur de cette différence. Une denrée qui se faisait rare, quand elle représentait autrefois un produit de consommation des plus basiques. Les foyers recyclaient leurs sachets de thé, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à infuser. Un détail qu'Ino passait sous silence. Bien que ce constat l'ait frappé à son arrivée.

Aussi Hinata s'attendait-elle à une dénonciation. Voilà ce qui troublait son sommeil. La peur latente que l'on vienne la chercher au beau milieu nuit. La jeune femme prenait la pleine mesure de la gravité de son acte, aux yeux du Hokage. Elle plus que tout autre courait un danger évident. Hinata faisait partie des douze de Konoha, ainsi que de la même promotion de Naruto, elle comptait parmi ses plus proches amis. Elle n'exerçait plus. La jeune femme connaissait son statut ou plus exactement sa classification en tant que Ninja de rang S. Ironique, quand on savait qu'elle ne possédait plus d'insigne. Ino se trouvait dans la même situation, au même titre que Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, etc… On jugeait qu'ils représentaient un danger potentiel. Ce qui leur valait d'être fichés. Si l'on apprenait qu'elle avait malaxé son chakra en faisant appel au Byakugan… Elle connaîtrait assurément le même sort que Shikamaru.

Ino n'en savait rien. Yamanaka avait tout de celle qui ignore encore. L'inquiétude qui en résulte. Hinata savait interpréter le langage corporel, comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte. Les marques violacées sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle ne dormait plus ou peu. Ino peinait à contenir les tremblements de ses membres. Il lui coûtait de se tenir ici. Si Hinata se fiait à son intuition, Ino venait en quête de réponse.

-Cela va faire une semaine que je reste sans nouvelles de Shikamaru. Comme tu le sais, il était présent à la réunion…

Hinata décida de lui venir en aide, abrégeant son exposé.

-N'en dis pas plus. Je comprends ton raisonnement.

Ce genre de choses arrivait de temps à autre. Les gens disparaissaient de façon brutale et inexpliquée. Quelques courageux osaient parfois signaler ces disparitions, dans le vain espoir qu'une enquête soit ouverte. Mais on ne donnait jamais suite à ce type de requête. Les proches préféraient généralement se taire, plutôt que de risquer d'éventuelles représailles sur leur famille en créant trop de remous. La plupart du temps, une part des villageois s'en réjouissaient ouvertement. Un partisan en moins, voilà qui les débarrassait des vermines de l'ancien système. La propagande fonctionnait bien. Plus personne ne voulait entendre parler de ces manipulateurs d'Hokage du passé. Ces vilipendages attestaient au moins d'une chose, nul n'était dupe quant aux méthodes employées pour faire disparaître les opposants. Tous savaient plus ou moins où on les envoyait. Admettre qu'elle avait connaissance du sort réservé à Shikamaru, revenait à reconnaître son implication dans cette affaire. Qu'elle soit grande ou petite. Hinata courait toujours le risque qu'Ino joue double jeu. Comment s'assurer de sa bonne foi ? La jeune femme refusait d'entrer dans ce schéma, cette boucle sans fin de suspicion perpétuelle. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé qu'elle assumerait la conséquence de ses actes. Alors elle s'y tiendrait.

-Shikamaru a prêté main forte à une tiers personne. Avant toute chose, tu dois savoir que j'ignore tout de cet incident. Tout ce que je peux t'en rapporter, c'est ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Ino la fixait sans comprendre.

-Deux personnes se livraient un affrontement, ce jour-là. L'une d'entre elles était Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata marqua une pause, afin de laisser à Ino le temps d'accuser le coup. Son visage pâlit face à cette révélation. Hinata lui raconta comment elle avait échappé à la vigilance des Jônin, pour se glisser à l'extérieur. La fumée de l'explosion qui indiquait la route à suivre. Les flammes noires de l'Enton de Sasuke qui brouillaient ses pupilles. Les coups échangés entre les deux adversaires, la domination évidente d'Uchiha face à son assaillant qui guettait une ouverture. Puis enfin, l'intervention inattendue de Shikamaru qui offrit volontairement une échappatoire au troisième individu. L'inconnu dont Hinata taisait délibérément le nom. Il ne lui appartenait pas de le lui dire. Sakura Haruno, le fantôme qui hantait ses nuits depuis une semaine. Son nom figurait sur la liste des victimes de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, aux côtés de ceux de Neji et de Kakashi Hatake. Une tombe lui était réservée au cimetière du village, vide. Kakashi-Sensei et Sakura comptaient parmi les nombreux disparus dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé la trace. Longtemps, d'aucuns s'étaient affligés du destin tragique de l'équipe 7 qui par prolongement avait causé leur perte à tous. Si elle en croyait ses yeux, Sakura défiait tous les pronostics la concernant. Hinata n'était certes pas dotée de capacité sensorielle. Mais en revanche, ses pupilles lui permettaient d'identifier les chakras et les individus qui s'y rattachaient. Sakura vivait encore. Ce qui n'expliquait pas la raison de sa venue.

Hinata se souvenait encore du choc ressenti, le cœur au bord des lèvres, voyant Sasuke Uchiha de ses propres yeux. En une image tangible, elle ne rêvait pas alors. Pour l'être qui autrefois l'aimait, entendre son nom devait réveiller une douleur pénible. Le même type de souffrance qui animait Hinata lorsqu'on évoquait Naruto devant elle. Ino avait aimé Sasuke, du moins le croyait-elle. S'agissait-il d'un amour sincère et durable ? Yamanaka avait versé tant de larmes pour lui, quand tous s'étaient résignés à le tuer suite à son intégration dans l'Akatsuki. Hinata ne connaissait pas les sentiments actuels d'Ino. En définitive, ils ne regardaient qu'elle. En revanche, Hyûga savait à quoi s'en tenir de son côté. Uchiha Sasuke ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Le voir la rendait malade. Même lointaine, elle jugeait cette confrontation salutaire. Elle l'avait vu, elle était parvenue à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle en ressortait grandie.

-Shikamaru et Sasuke se sont retrouvés seuls. Quand la manipulation des ombres a cédé, Sasuke a utilisé son Rinnegan pour emprunter l'une de ses fenêtres dimensionnelles. Peut-être qu'il s'est lancé à la poursuite de son assaillant. Je ne peux l'affirmer. Les forces spéciales du Hokage sont arrivées sur les lieux. Je suis désolée, Ino-Chan… Mais ils ont emmené Shikamaru avec eux.

Ino déglutit, aussi pâle qu'un linge. Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui échappait totalement. Comment et pourquoi ? Ces deux mots lui revenaient inlassablement à l'esprit. À sa connaissance, Shikamaru ne s'impliquait dans aucun mouvement contestataire. Tout contrindiquait une pareille éventualité. Provisoirement évincé de la succession de son clan, Nara trouvait des petits boulots, aidait sa mère, sortait avec l'équipe 9. Il veillait sur la petite Mirai. Kurenaï comptait bien trop sur lui pour qu'il puisse prendre de tels risques. Sa promesse faite à Asuma-Sensei lui importait tant que…

 _« - D'après toi Ino, si on transposait le shôgi au monde réel, qui serait le roi ?_

 _-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Shikamaru ?_

 _-Contente toi de répondre !_

 _-Je ne sais pas, autrefois je t'aurais surement répondu le Hokage ou alors le Seigneur du pays du Feu… Tu en as de ces questions !_

 _-C'est la réponse la plus évidente, je te l'accorde. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !_

 _-Asuma me voyait comme un cavalier. L'avantage de cette pièce, c'est qu'en dépit de sa faiblesse elle passe par-dessus les autres. Ce qui représente un avantage stratégique non négligeable. Lui se décrivait comme un pion, autrement-dit un élément sacrifiable. Quand j'y pense, à l'époque, j'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite…_

 _-Shikamaru…_

 _-Le roi, Ino, n'est autre que la pièce que l'on protège coûte que coûte. Pas vrai ?_

 _-Je suppose…_

 _-Si un jour, il m'arrive quelque chose. Chôji et toi, rappelez-vous que le roi est Mirai. »_

Cette conversation fit soudain écho. Une discussion qui datait de plusieurs mois déjà. Elle venait de lui revenir, subitement. Ino ne se l'expliquait pas. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris. Mais aujourd'hui, ses paroles semblaient prendre tout leur sens. Elle se fourvoyait quand elle pensait Shikamaru incapable de se rebeller. En apparence, Nara s'accommodait de la situation actuelle. Mais en vérité, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Son rêve, celui d'un jour épauler un Naruto Hokage, avait disparu en même temps que le monde auquel il appartenait. Son sens exacerbé du devoir ne pouvait le conduire qu'à cette finalité. Hinata disait ignorer le fond de l'histoire. Ino s'interrogeait à présent sur l'identité de cette « tiers personne » qu'elle évoquait. Shikamaru connaissait-il l'individu en question ? Participait-il à cette action ? Qu'est-ce qui se jouait ce soir-là ? Autant d'interrogations qui demeuraient sans réponses.

-Sans donner plus de précisions, le porte-parole du Hokage a prétendu qu'il s'agissait d'un attentat. Si l'on considère la présence de Sasuke, cette hypothèse se tient. Il ne se montre jamais nulle part. Aussi, s'il a pris la peine de se déplacer, c'est que l'enjeu devait être de taille… Raisonna Ino. Enfin un attentat ou une action contre le Hokage, tout dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses. Shikamaru ne se mêlerait jamais à un groupuscule extrémiste.

Faisant les cent pas, Ino extrapolait, tirait des conclusions de ses hypothèses. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute, Hinata s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Hyûga croyait comprendre le fonctionnement d'Ino. Yamanaka rebondissait immédiatement, un moyen pour elle de ne pas se laisser abattre. D'une certaine façon, elle admirait cet état d'esprit. Mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi cette réflexion allait l'avancer. Elle ne trouverait pas les réponses à ses questions de cette façon. Quoi qu'il arrive, en vérité, elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Interroger le Hokage ou l'un des membres des forces spéciales, s'avérait inenvisageable à moins d'être suicidaire. De plus, Hinata doutait fortement que l'on puisse contacter Sakura pour l'interroger. Détail qu'Ino ignorait. Car elle avait soigneusement omis de lui préciser qu'Haruno vivait toujours. Pourquoi prendre une telle décision ? Tout simplement par déduction ! Si Sakura avait tenu à se manifester au cours des deux dernières années, la question ne se poserait même pas. Non, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle devait tenir à son anonymat. Dans tous les cas, Sasuke la savait désormais vivante. Donc son raisonnement ne se tenait qu'à moitié. Toutes ces choses la dépassaient. Ne restait que Shikamaru pour les éclairer mais…

-Il est à Hôzukijou ! Conclut soudain Ino.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa. Elle venait seulement de comprendre. Hinata pensait qu'elle s'en doutait. Tout le monde savait que les opposants étaient envoyés là-bas. Un sort pire que la mort, disaient certains. Soudain, Ino se tourna vers elle, pointant un doigt accusateur.

-Mais attends, toi tu le savais ! Tu les as vu l'emmener et tu n'as rien fait ?!

Hinata ne chercha pas à se dérober. Ino la fusillait du regard, attendait visiblement une explication. Quelle vérité fallait-il évoquer ? Celle de son corps impuissant, ses jambes trop faibles pour la porter, ce souffle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver. Ou cet autre aspect moins avouable ? Sa résignation, son implacable rationalité qui l'avait clouée sur place. La décision de Shikamaru n'engageait que lui. Pourquoi devrait-elle y souscrire ? Qu'elle intervienne ou non, quelle importance ? L'issue serait la même, aujourd'hui. De toute façon, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Au lieu d'être seul, ils auraient été deux, voilà tout. Par solidarité, elle aurait pu partager son sort. Mais…

-De toute façon, de là où je me trouvais, je n'avais pas le temps de le rejoindre, répondit Hinata.

Et c'était vrai. La distance qui les séparait, s'avérait trop importante pour lui permettre d'arriver à temps. Mais elle avait eu ces pensées.

-Peu importe, de toute façon il est trop tard.

Ino semblait disposée à passer l'éponge. Elle reprit place sur le zabuton, puis se ravisa. Son regard portait sur l'extérieur, au-delà de la fenêtre. Elle était déjà ailleurs. Derechef, elle pivota du côté d'Hinata.

-Il faut qu'on aille trouver Chôji ! dit-elle, l'incluant d'office.

Sans attendre de réponse, Ino se rua sur la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture. Le panneau s'entrebâilla. Interpellée par l'absence de bruit, elle se retourna. Hinata n'avait pas bougé, droite, toujours assise sur son coussin. Ino parut ne pas comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On y va !

Le regard dans le vague, Hinata n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Ino referma la porte, fit quelques pas en avant, les sourcils froncés. Elle croisa les bras, se racla la gorge, passablement agacée par l'inertie de sa camarade. Hinata osa lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ne viendrait pas. D'un regard, Hyûga chercha à lui signifier son refus. Puisque son inactivité ne suffisait pas à le lui faire comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là, Hinata ?

-Tu perds ton temps, Ino-Chan.

-Comment ça je perds mon temps ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Tout ce que tu entreprends là, à l'instant, s'avère parfaitement inutile.

-Ah bon, et puis-je savoir pourquoi si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?!

Hinata soutint momentanément son regard.

-Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est aggraver la situation. Si je comprends bien, tu comptes aller chercher Shikamaru. Je me trompe ? Même en admettant que tu y parviennes. Et les chances sont plus qu'infimes. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ensuite ? Vous serez traqués. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tôt ou tard ils vous retrouveront. Vous serez alors trois à être enfermés à la prison d'Hôzukijou. Vos proches voudront aller vous chercher à leur tour… Et qu'est-ce que vous y aurez gagné ?

-Ils ne nous retrouveront pas, avança Ino.

-Tu peux vraiment l'affirmer ?

-D'accord, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas en être. Alors en quoi ça te regarde, ce que je fais ou ce que je ne fais pas ?!

-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner cette idée. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Le visage d'Ino se teinta d'un rouge écarlate. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Hinata dans ce discours d'un pessimisme, d'une lâcheté impressionnante. Raisonnait-elle vraiment ainsi à présent ? Son chagrin l'aveuglait, la changeait à ce point ? Les gens disaient vrai, finalement. Celle qui se trouvait devant elle, n'était rien de plus qu'une coquille vide, un fantôme. Par ses paroles et ses actes, Hinata reniait celle qu'elle avait toujours été. La jeune fille déterminée, droite et juste, s'effaçait peu à peu. Ce raisonnement l'insupportait. Fallait-il se résoudre à la fatalité ? Vivre pour survivre, en rasant les murs, en se cachant… Abandonner un ami, Naruto n'aurait jamais consenti à cela.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as renoncé, que les autres doivent en faire autant ! Pour quelqu'un qui disait ne plus vouloir fuir, je te trouve bien lâche. Tu n'as qu'une parole, hein ! C'était ton Nindô. _« Je tiens ma promesse ! »_ Tu as oublié tout ça ? Voilà tout ce que ça représentait à tes yeux. Au premier obstacle, tu abandonnes ! Tu t'inspirais ouvertement de Naruto, il guidait tes pas. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. Naruto se relevait toujours après un échec. Il ne restait pas là à se morfondre. Quand un ami se trouvait en difficulté, il volait à son secours. Qu'importe le danger et les qu'en-dira-t-on. Il n'était peut-être pas parfait, c'était même le plus grand des boulets. Mais il souriait toujours, même quand ça allait mal. Il ne renonçait jamais. Il croyait dur comme faire fer à son rêve. Toi qui voulais lui ressembler, tu humilies sa volonté en agissant de la sorte. Tu crois que tu lui rends service ? Pour lui, tu aurais pu porter sa volonté et ses rêves en toi. Il était fort et toi tu es faible.

Le souffle lui manquait. Sa vision se brouilla. Soit à cause du manque d'oxygène, soit du fait de ces larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. L'émotion la dominait. Ces paroles résultaient de son indomptable colère. Elle en mesurait la dureté et s'en sentait coupable. Hinata ne méritait certainement pas ça. Les mots dépassent parfois la pensée. Mais il était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait rien retirer. Du revers de la main, elle essuya sa figure rougie et bouffie. Elle hoqueta une fois, puis deux. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Hinata. Elle voulut s'excuser. Tête baissée, sa frange dissimulait son visage. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Les bras tendus en avant, ses mains se cramponnaient au tissu de sa jupe. Elle se cachait.

Soudain s'en fut trop pour elle. Ino tourna les talons, emprunta la porte sans prendre la peine de la refermer derrière elle. Hinata sentit le souffle glacé s'engouffrer dans la pièce. La morsure du froid la ramena à la réalité. Les lèvres pincées, elle inspira un grand coup, tentant de réprimer son envie de pleurer. Mais les larmes s'imposèrent. Il fut bientôt impossible de les contenir. Une vive douleur lui tenaillait le cœur. Chaque parole lui revint comme autant de coups portés à son âme. Elle plia sous le poids de l'émotion. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre son visage ruisselant de larmes. Hinata explosa alors définitivement en sanglots. Un flot de sentiments contradictoires se déversa sur elle. Tout ce qui avait été retenu, ressortait à présent. Son corps se libérait de toute la tension accumulée ces dernières années. Elle se laissait aller sans rien retenir, à défaut de pouvoir se ressaisir. Si ces mots la touchaient à ce point, c'est parce qu'ils sonnaient vrais. Ino parlait justement. Elle avait renoncé à se battre. Hinata se complaisait dans le chagrin, elle s'y réfugiait. Il lui offrait une porte de sortie, une excuse pour échapper à un monde en dérive. Pendant tout ce temps, elle se détestait. Elle ne supportait plus son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il lui renvoyait une image déformée qui ne lui correspondait pas. Elle ne se supportait plus, son propre comportement lui faisait horreur. Il lui fallait désormais accepter qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle devait le laisser partir pour de bon.

 _« Naruto… J'ai toujours essayé de te suivre… de marcher dans tes traces… mais quand cette guerre sera finie je ne le ferai plus. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, nous marcherons côte à côte, main dans la main. Attends-moi »_

Cette promesse-là, elle ne pouvait plus la tenir. Désormais, elle suivrait son propre chemin. Mais avant cela, elle avait une dernière chose à faire pour lui.

* * *

Il ne pleuvait plus aujourd'hui. Le ciel d'un bleu pur, dépourvu de nuages, offrait un soleil radieux. Le temps changeait du jour au lendemain. Les températures chaudes succédaient aux froides. Le thermomètre grimpait, décroissait. Le mercure jouait au yoyo. Mieux valait glisser le bout du nez dehors, avant de sortir, afin d'enlever ou d'ajouter une couche de vêtement. Les arbres se teintaient de vert. La floraison des fleurs de cerisiers ne tarderait plus. Le Hanami débuterait dans une bien triste ambiance cette année. Personne n'avait le cœur à pique-niquer sous les Sakura d'un rose éclatant. Les pétales égailleraient les rues du village, ce qui mettrait un peu de baume au cœur. Peut-être que les habitants s'aventureraient davantage en extérieur. L'hiver emmenait avec lui son manteau de neige. Il ferait bien meilleur dans les jours à venir. Avec le printemps, viendraient les légumes et les fruits frais de saison. Les étalages risquaient cependant d'être plutôt vides. Les présentoirs extérieurs souffraient de la pénurie alimentaire. Pas une cucurbitacée, aucune patate douce, les mets hivernaux brillaient pas leur absence. Hinata arpentait l'une des rues marchandes du village, constatant le manque évident de marchandise. Les commerçants gardaient le rideau baissé, faute de produit à vendre. Seuls les Konbini restaient ouverts. Ces quelques supérettes de quartier fournissaient encore un peu de matière première. Hinata s'interrogeait sur le parcours quotidien des villageois. Comment faisaient-ils pour remplir le panier de course ? Kô mentionnait parfois certains maraîchers qui s'organisaient avec les familles, en une sorte de commerce secondaire. Le clan Hyûga ne manquait de rien. Hiashi pourvoyait aux besoins de ses proches. Les quelques relations extérieures qu'ils entretenaient encore, leur étaient d'un grand secours. On leur faisait parvenir des paquets pleins de nourriture. Hinata doutait de la légalité de ces échanges. Mais nul ne commentait ce système. Et bien qu'amoindrie le clan jouissait encore d'une certaine influence au sein du village. Ce qui ouvrait la porte à quelques négociations. Cette situation ne durerait surement pas éternellement. Hanabi parlait de se mettre au jardinage afin de planter son propre potager. Fallait-il la prendre au sérieux ?

Du reste, Hinata ne comptait pas faire de course, aujourd'hui. La jeune femme passait rarement par le centre du village, rien ne l'y appelait. Mais là où elle se rendait, il lui fallait obligatoirement traverser Konoha. Ino habitait dans les murs, contrairement aux Hyûga qui profitaient d'une demeure légèrement isolée. Cela apportait son lot d'avantages comme d'inconvénients. Elle ne s'y rendait pas de gaieté de cœur. L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac, tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler. Leur dernière entrevue ne s'était pas achevée de la meilleure façon. Hinata voulait avant tout s'excuser pour son comportement. Elle espérait qu'Ino se montrerait suffisamment charitable pour la pardonner. D'autant qu'elle ne venait pas les mains vides. Kô en bon conseiller, lui avait suggéré d'apporter un présent, quelque chose susceptible de lui plaire. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Hinata s'était souvenu des goûts alimentaires de Yamanaka. Ino adorait le pudding. Par chance, Hanabi détestait ce dessert et avec accepté de lui céder sa part, moyennant une compensation à venir. Autrement dit, Hinata venait de contracter une dette auprès de sa peste de petite sœur. La perspective de lui devoir quelque chose ne l'enchantait guère. Par chance, son père occupait sa cadette à coup de responsabilité clanique. De sorte qu'Hanabi ne pouvait espionner son aînée.

Aux abords du bureau du Hokage, Hinata fut surprise par l'agitation qui régnait. Les échos d'une foule en colère résonnaient entre les murs de la rue principale. Plusieurs personnes s'attroupaient devant les portes du bâtiment rouge. Elles brandissaient des pancartes aux slogans illisibles à cette distance. Un meneur armé d'un portevoix, entonnait un chant d'opposition. Quelques autres hurlaient leurs revendications. Hinata assistait bel et bien à une manifestation et ce, pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Une poignée de villageois se rassembla autour des manifestants, curieux face à ce spectacle peu commun. Une vieille femme habillée d'un tablier, la louche à la main, tapait du pied sur le sol, agacée par tout ce tapage.

-Rendez-nous nos ninjas ! Rendez-nous nos ninjas ! hurlaient-ils, tous en cœur.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Beugla la vieille, soudain furibonde. Plus personne ne veut entendre parler de cette espèce !

-On ne t'a pas sonné l'ancêtre, répondit l'un des manifestants. Retourne tâter de ton balai ! C'est à cause des gens comme toi que l'on crève la dalle !

-Les ninjas ne nous ont apporté que le malheur ici-bas, par leurs guerres, leur haine dévorante. Ils étaient tous corrompus jusqu'à la moelle et ne défendaient que leurs propres intérêts. Tout ça pour obtenir toujours plus de pouvoir, ils étaient tous prêts à s'entretuer ! Les Hokage les premiers, n'étaient-ils pas censés défendre le village ! s'insurgea la sexagénaire.

-Balivernes ! Ce ne sont que des sornettes. Du matraquage pour effrayer les vieillards au coin du feu, on vous endoctrine ma mère ! Que je sache, le village tient toujours debout. N'est-ce pas la preuve qu'ils accomplissaient leur devoir ?

-Vous oubliez l'attaque du dénommé Pain, il y a trois ans de ça. Du malheur, vous dis-je ! Du malheur !

-Ne discute pas avec cette dame, tu perds ton temps, intervint un autre jeune homme.

-Tout allait mieux du temps du Godaime. Le village vivait dans l'opulence. Nous ne manquions de rien, ils nous écoutaient. Le modèle économique de l'époque marchait bien. Les missions effectuées par les shinobis remplissaient les caisses du village et participaient à sa renommée. Nous échangions avec les cinq pays Ninjas. Le commerce était prospère, le tourisme florissant ! Crachez sur les Shinobi revient à renier l'identité même du village. Ignorez-vous qu'au commencement, Konoha ne comptait presque que des clans ? Ce sont les Senju et les Uchiha qui ont fondé le village.

La vieille femme ne trouva rien à redire, ce qui la courrouça davantage. À bout de nerfs, elle se saisit de son balai et porta un coup à l'arrière-train du jeune homme. Habilement, le garçon évita l'attaque maladroite, referma son poing sur le manche, le ravissant à sa propriétaire. Pour faire bonne mesure, il jeta le balai quelques mètres plus loin, à hauteur de la porte de la maison de la dame.

-Allons, madame, ce n'est plus de votre âge. Vous allez vous froisser un muscle ou vous bloquer le dos, soyez raisonnable !

-Jeune ruffian !

La vieille dame pesta tant et plus. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas cadencé, fulminant. La matriarche passa à côté d'Hinata. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer ses deux yeux blancs qui la regardaient, les pupilles du clan Hyûga. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle lui cracha au visage. Fort heureusement, son expectoration ne l'atteignit pas et s'échoua misérablement sur le sol.

-Saleté de ninjas ! maugréa-t-elle.

La vieille femme s'en retourna sur son porche, balayer les feuilles mortes.

Hinata ne s'en formalisa pas. Qu'on lui manifeste une pareille animosité. Sans qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit pour la mériter, l'étonnait. Mais elle n'ignorait rien de la piètre réputation des Shinobis. Qu'elle en soit encore ou non, importait peu à leurs yeux. Ce qui l'intriguait davantage, était cette manifestation. Qu'on s'élève ouvertement contre la politique en place, voilà quelque chose de peu courant. Ces jeunes gens ne donnaient pas l'image d'une population peu encline à défendre ses intérêts. Contrairement à ce qui se racontait. La pénurie alimentaire impulsait peut-être les foules en colère. Un vent de révolte planait désormais sur le village. En tout cas, elle l'espérait sincèrement. Ce mouvement la rassurait au moins sur un point. Il y avait encore de la vie. Et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses propres réflexions, le ton continuait de monter au sein du groupe de manifestants. Hinata envisagea un instant de contourner la manifestation. Mais seule cette route menait au quartier d'Ino. Elle serait bien passée par les toits. Si seulement elle portait encore son bandeau. Mais posséder un insigne signifiait soutenir le Hokage. Cette idée suffit à chasser le souvenir de l'époque où elle se déplaçait en toute liberté. Résignée, elle se prépara mentalement et physiquement à braver la foule. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se glissa entre un couple. Elle contournait les silhouettes avec habileté. Hyûga ignorait que ses lointains entraînements l'aideraient un jour à s'échapper d'un rassemblement de contestataires. Qui vivra verra. À mesure qu'elle avançait, Hinata entendait plus distinctement les récriminations de la foule. Deux voix portaient plus haut que les autres. Un homme et une femme dialoguaient dans une entente plus ou moins cordiale. Les rangs se serraient devant elle, la freinait dans sa progression. Hinata passa la tête, les bras, puis enfin la taille, entre deux individus peu désireux de s'écarter. Elle touchait au cœur de la manifestation. Une tignasse d'un rouge flamboyant attira immédiatement son regard. La jeune femme en question tournait le dos à son interlocuteur, répondant à un autre manifestant. L'homme à l'esprit échauffé ne goûta pas sa rebuffade et encore moins son esquive. Hinata anticipa ce qui allait suivre. Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, elle s'élança en avant, s'interposa entre eux. D'un bras, elle para le coup destiné à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Elle ne savait qui soutenait qui. Peut-être partageait-elle les opinions de l'assaillant. Pour autant, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'agir ainsi.

-On n'attaque pas quelqu'un qui a le dos tourné. On ne vous a jamais appris ça ?

La parade d'Hinata déséquilibra l'homme, qui retomba sur son séant. Sa chute souleva un nuage de poussière. Quelques personnes explosèrent en une quinte de toux. Hyûga abaissa son bras. Elle détailla brièvement l'individu qui se tenait sous yeux. Un quadragénaire aux cheveux grisonnants, qui la regardait d'un air mauvais. Elle lui tendit une main secourable, qu'il refusa, la balayant d'une claque.

-Sale partisane du Hokage !

Hinata retira sa main qu'elle frotta contre le tissu de sa veste à capuche. La douleur ne fut que momentanée. Sur le moment, elle ne tilta. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle saisissait la teneur de son accusation. Déterminée à passer outre, elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, interloquée. En découvrant son visage, Hinata entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la teinte si particulière de ses cheveux l'avait interpellé. Les mèches rouges encadraient son visage, en parfaite harmonie avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Des lunettes d'un marron clair reposaient sur le bout de son nez. La dernière ressortissante connue du clan Uzumaki se trouvait face à elle. Karin la dévisageait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Son cerveau effectua un effort de mémoire, resituant pleinement la jeune femme. Karin Uzumaki ou l'ancienne camarade de Sasuke, autrefois membre de l'équipe Hebi/Taka, d'aucuns la connaissaient pour sa collaboration avec Orochimaru.

-Hinata Hyûga, il me semble.

Du bout des doigts, Karin réajusta la position de sa monture. Comme si elle cherchait à mieux la voir.

-Je te remercie, dit-elle, lui tendant une main.

Passée la stupéfaction, Hinata hésita quant à la réponse à apporter. Finalement, la politesse prit le pas sur tout autre forme de raisonnement. Elle scella cette poignée de mains, en dépit de sa répugnance à le faire.

-Le hasard fait bien les choses. Je comptais justement passer te voir à l'occasion, observa Karin.

Uzumaki s'adressait à elle comme à une vieille amie. Ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser Hinata. Elle s'interrogeait sur la raison d'une visite. Pourquoi cette femme errait dans l'une des rues du village ? Les étrangers ne mettaient plus les pieds à Konoha. Sans parler du fait, qu'elle ne croyait pas lui avoir déjà parlé. Karin ne remarqua pas l'hésitation d'Hyûga.

-Je vais te demander de bien vouloir me suivre.

La conversation à sens unique prenait un tour pour le moins inattendu. Karin se détourna de la foule qui s'écarta sur son passage. Plantée sur place, Hinata la regarda avancer. Uzumaki semblait estimer qu'elle allait lui emboîter le pas sans broncher.

-À votre place, jeune fille, je ne ferais pas attendre le Hokage, lui conseilla un vieil homme qui se tenait là.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Qu'avait-il dit ? La révélation la laissa pantoise. Dans son esprit, Hyûga se figurait encore le Hokage sous une la forme d'une ombre obscure. Dont elle ne connaissait ni le visage, ni le nom. Mais peu à peu, l'ombre se mua en jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Karin Uzumaki se cachait donc derrière toutes ces mesures. Elle y reconnaissait un choix judicieux de la part de Sasuke. Dans la mesure où l'on considérait que cette décision venait de lui. Karin avait effectué un séjour dans les geôles du village, peu de temps avant la guerre. L'équipe 7 avait croisé sa route sur le pont du Samouraï Bleu. Grièvement blessée, Sakura s'était chargée de lui dispenser les premiers soins. Karin disait alors se moquer de Sasuke, qui avait attenté à sa vie. Mais nulle ne se leurrait. Après tout, ses effets personnels contenaient une photo d'Uchiha, qu'elle s'était refusée à céder. Eprise du jeune homme, elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Hinata n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Ce qui faisait d'elle un pion idéal.

Abordant la question sous un nouvel angle, Hinata se voyait mal décliner une invitation du Hokage sans risquer de s'en mordre les doigts. Poliment, elle remercia le vieil homme d'un signe de tête. Karin gravissait l'escalier extérieur du bâtiment rouge. Hinata posa sa main sur la rampe. Une certaine émotion la traversa. Dans une vie à présent lointaine, elle franchissait ses marches de façon quotidienne, sans hésitation. La dernière fois, le Godaime, Tsunade Senju, lui avait remis son affectation dans la deuxième division, ainsi que son bandeau de l'Alliance Shinobi. Hinata talonnait le Hokage. Mentalement, elle réfléchissait. Dans un ordre logique, cela faisait de Karin le sixième du nom. Devait-elle l'appeler Rokudaime ? Ou jugeait-on que sa nomination remettait les compteurs à zéro ? Dans son cœur, Karin ne méritait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle n'était pas plus Hokage que la vieille femme au balai. Hinata partageait l'opinion de sa petite sœur. Un Hokage était nommé en présence du conseil du village et du seigneur du Pays du Feu. Hanabi avait eu raison de s'indigner. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenu ce jour-là. Mais elle parlait d'un monde révolu. Et ces valeurs qu'elle défendait, ne signifiaient plus rien pour la plupart des gens.

Le pallier ouvrait toujours sur un large couloir ovale. L'allée lambrissée et peinte en rouge menait normalement au bureau du Hokage. L'hypothèse d'Hinata se vérifiait. Manifestement, Karin l'y conduisait. Uzumaki gardait le silence. Ce qui d'un côté l'arrangeait. Car elle ne saurait certainement pas quoi lui répondre. D'un autre côté, cette sérénité apparente l'angoissait. Karin présentait une allure plus soignée qu'auparavant. Sans doute devait-on ce changement à sa nouvelle fonction. Elle affectionnait toujours autant les shorts. Mais elle arborait désormais un chemisier blanc, une lavallière au col. Ses cheveux peignés en arrière, elle les attachait avec un élastique. Des mèches folles s'échappaient en tout sens. Par moments, elle tentait de les discipliner, passant sa main sur son cuir chevelu. Hinata ne rencontrait pas ce genre de problème, avec ses cheveux d'une raideur impressionnante. De son propre chef, elle se concentrait sur des sujets futiles, pour ne pas songer à ce qui l'attendait au-delà de cette porte en bois. Genin, le bureau du Hokage l'impressionnait. Cette porte si petite et commune qui dissimulait un vaste bureau. Elle y voyait une forme de métaphore, peut-être involontaire. Commencer petit pour finir grand… Chaque Hokage passait par toutes les étapes.

Le bureau du Hokage restait inchangé, à l'exception de quelques détails d'importance. Les cadres des prédécesseurs ne pendaient plus aux murs. Deux sièges trônaient devant la table recouverte d'imposantes piles de papiers. Le fauteuil du Hokage tournait toujours le dos à la large baie vitrée. Karin se dirigea naturellement vers son bureau, parfaitement à son aise. Habilement, elle contourna un tas de feuilles penchant dangereusement sur le côté. Hinata attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Entre, je t'en prie. Pardonne le bazar, j'ai fort à faire actuellement.

Hinata obtempéra, à vrai dire elle n'attachait que peu d'importance à la paperasse. Elle se sentait surtout rassurée de voir que personne d'autre n'était présent. Avant d'entrer, elle s'attendait presque à voir surgir Sasuke. Ce qui, tout bien réfléchi, ne risquait pas d'arriver.

-Prends un siège, ils sont plutôt confortables, l'invita Karin.

Hinata n'appréciait pas sa façon de donner des ordres sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. La présence de ces deux sièges la perturbait. Autrefois, elle restait debout. Aussi en ferait-elle autant aujourd'hui. Elle considérait cela comme une forme de résistance passive. Karin arqua un sourcil mais ne prit pas la peine de relever. Loin d'être impressionnée, elle tira son fauteuil et se laissa choir dedans. Son dos s'appuya contre le dossier rembourré. Le siège émit une légère plainte, grinçant sous son poids.

-Je renouvelle mes remerciements pour tout à l'heure. Tu m'as tiré d'un bien mauvais pas. Cela m'apprendra à baisser ma garde. Il s'agissait d'une petite opération communication. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais il est impossible de discuter avec eux, dit-elle tout en donnant un coup de tête en direction de la baie vitrée.

Karin se référait aux manifestants.

-L'essentiel est que l'on m'ait aperçu.

Sa franchise la stupéfiait. Uzumaki désirait visiblement jouer franc jeu avec elle. En tant que Hokage, elle savait tout de la situation actuelle de Hinata. Si elle se permettait d'agir ainsi, c'est parce qu'à ce jour elle faisait toujours partie des fichés S. Autrement dit, on la soupçonnait d'être une opposante. Karin guettait surement ses réactions, tentait de susciter une réaction par son honnêteté. Mais Hinata parvenait sans mal à paraître impassible. Karin plissa légèrement les yeux, insatisfaite.

-Hinata Hyûga, on m'a rapporté que tu étais présente lors de la réunion des clans. Je me trompe ?

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Dès lors, tu as forcément eu vent de l'incident. Il est tout simplement impossible d'y échapper, avec tout le tapage médiatique.

Là encore, Hinata resta parfaitement indifférente.

-Sais-tu que nous avons appréhendé un suspect ?

Hinata savait exactement de qui elle parlait. Elle feignait l'ignorance ou plus exactement essayait. La visite d'Ino l'avait en quelque sorte préparée à ce type de question. Maligne, elle se doutait des réponses à éviter. Karin s'agaçait de ces silences.

-Tu peux te servir de ta langue, tu sais !

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Hinata ne comptait pas participer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Karin comprit que son petit stratagème ne prenait pas. Dans ce cas, elle allait jouer cartes sur table, au sens littéral comme au figuré. La jeune femme se pencha à hauteur du premier tiroir de son bureau. La main sur la poignée, Karin le tira vers elle. Elle s'empara d'une liasse de papiers. D'un geste théâtral, elle déploya les feuilles sur la table. Hinata se rapprocha instinctivement, poussée par la curiosité. Cependant, son pied marqua un arrêt brutal, la semelle chuintant contre le sol.

-Vois-tu, le village est doté d'un système de vidéosurveillance. Pratiquement toutes les rues en sont équipées. On n'arrête pas le progrès. Ces captures d'écran datent du soir de la réunion des clans. Mais ça, tu t'en doutes déjà.

Hinata ravala sa salive. Pour la première fois, elle manifestait une faille. Une boule de chaleur remonta de son bas-ventre jusqu'à son cerveau, submergée par une vague de panique. À l'aide de sa manche, elle essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Mais ce simple geste trahissait son angoisse grandissante. Sur le papier glacé au grain de qualité, se discernait le vague contour pixélisé d'un immeuble. Le manque de netteté de l'image induisait l'usage d'un zoom. Au premier plan de la photo, dans la pénombre, se révélait un visage aux traits familiers. Malgré la capture parasitée, on reconnaissait très largement les traits d'Hinata. En soi, cette photo ne s'avérait pas forcément compromettante. Enfin, elle aurait pu tenir ce raisonnement si seulement on n'y voyait pas ses Byakugan actifs. Un vent glacé lui traversa l'échine, comme douchée sur place. La résignation la guettait. Elle ne pourrait se sortir d'une situation qu'elle jugeait inextricable. Elle qui venait enfin de prendre de bonnes résolutions. Voilà que l'on soufflait déjà sur la flamme. Derrière ses lunettes, Karin la jaugeait de son regard perçant. À court de mots, abattue, hébétée, Hinata attendait qu'elle parle pour elle. Le Hokage déciderait de son destin à sa place désormais. Elle entendait déjà les portes de la prison d'Hôzukijou claquer derrière elle.

-Comme je le disais plus tôt, nous avons appréhendé un suspect. Un jeune garçon de ta promotion, qui porte le nom de Shikamaru Nara. Ces clichés attestent de ta présence à proximité du site de l'explosion. Je doute fortement que tu ignores son implication. Ces photos font de toi un précieux témoin oculaire. Les Byakugan, Kekkei Genkai du clan Hyûga, te permettent d'amplifier la portée de ta vision. Aussi, même à plusieurs mètres de distance, tu étais parfaitement capable d'apercevoir ton petit camarade. Si je regarde ton dossier, je vois que tu as été fichée S à la fin de la dernière guerre. Donc, en toute logique et d'après les dernières règles, tu ne devrais pas faire usage de technique ninja. Mais au vu des circonstances, je dirais que tu n'es pas vraiment blâmable. Situation d'urgence oblige, tu as certainement voulu rendre service à ton village. Ton comportement parle pour toi. Tu t'es montrée exemplaire au cours des deux dernières années. Tu n'as pas cherché à te rebeller, nous n'avons tout simplement rien à te reprocher. Tout à l'heure encore, tu portais secours à ton Hokage. Preuve s'il en est de ton dévouement. Les photos contrindiquent toute participation de ta part à cette fumisterie.

Karin s'interrompit un instant afin de reprendre son souffle.

-Car si tu avais fait partie de ce projet grotesque, tu ne serais pas restée inactive devant l'arrestation de l'un de tes plus vieux amis. Or, tu n'as pas un seul instant cherché à lui prêter main forte. On lit clairement de la stupéfaction sur ton visage, dit-elle tout en pointant un doigt sur l'une des photos. Manifestement, ce que tu voyais te troublait. Ce n'est pas la réaction que l'on attend de quelqu'un qui sait. Ainsi, je suis tout à fait disposée à croire en ton innocence. Je dois également dire que j'apprécie ton abnégation. Sachant ce que tu risquais, tu as tout de même bravé un interdit pour le village.

Hinata se transformait en véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Elle montait et descendait au rythme des affirmations de Karin. Son monologue commençait sur une note négative, insinuait bien des choses, sa culpabilité en tête de liste. Consciencieusement, elle énumérait tous les torts d'Hinata. Ce lien qui la rattachait à Shikamaru, l'usage de son Byakugan, son statut de fichée S. Puis elle s'appliquait à la dédouaner de toute responsabilité. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Hinata devrait se sentir soulagée. Après tout, Karin venait visiblement de l'innocenter. Justice pour elle, qui n'avait réellement aucun lien avec l'intervention de Sakura ou de Shikamaru. Pourtant, Hinata éprouvait un profond mal-être. Elle venait de passer à deux doigts de la case prison. Mais elle n'y trouvait aucun soulagement. Karin lui adressait un sourire jovial. Son attitude à son égard changeait du tout au tout. Sa voix prenait un ton plus léger, son visage se déridait. Soudain, elle se redressa, s'empara de la pile de photos et bourra les clichés dans la déchiqueteuse, qui se tenait en bout de table. Sous les yeux médusés d'Hinata, les images se répandirent en morceaux épars au fond du réceptacle.

-Tu as exactement l'état d'esprit qu'il me faut. Car à vrai dire, je cherche des gens comme toi.

Karin rallia sa place initiale. Le tiroir de son bureau encore ouvert, le Hokage en tira un objet de forme rectangulaire, non identifié. Elle tendit alors le bras en direction d'Hinata, laissa sa trouvaille tomber sur la table. Un bruit métallique résonna contre la surface de bois. Le tissu qui dissimulait partiellement le rectangle, se découvrit tout à fait.

-Mes conseillers ne seraient peut-être pas d'accord avec cette décision. Mais pour être honnête, je m'en fiche éperdument ! Je te rends ton bandeau frontal, Hinata Hyûga. Nos rangs ne comptent aucun membre de ton clan. Un point plus que regrettable, sur lequel nous souhaitions revenir. En vérité, j'avais d'abord songé à ta petite sœur, Hanabi. On dit qu'elle possède des Byakugan d'une rare pureté. Hiashi refuse obstinément d'entendre parler d'une quelconque collaboration entre sa famille et le village. Sans doute, craint-il de se compromettre auprès des autres clans. Mais toi, Hinata, tu rassembles également toutes les qualités requises. En tant que membre de la branche principale, tes Byakugan sont aussi aguerris que ceux de ta sœur, sinon plus. Bien entendu, je te laisse le temps de la réflexion.

Hinata comprenait parfaitement ce qui se jouait là. Elle faisait l'objet d'un chantage des plus honteux.

* * *

 _Je finirai ce chapitre sur deux questions._

 _La première, à votre avis, quelle chose Hinata compte accomplir pour Naruto ?_

 _La seconde, quel parti tirera-t-elle de la proposition de Karin ?_


	7. Chapitre 7:

_Ce chapitre bat tous les records de longueur. J'espère d'ailleurs que ça ne pose de problèmes à personne. Sinon, il faut me le dire. Il voit arriver le dernier personnage principal de la clique. Car en tout et pour tout, l'histoire dénombre six personnages capitaux, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru et ... Je vous laisse découvrir le dernier nom dans ce chapitre ! Sans compter tous les personnages secondaires d'importance, ça fait beaucoup de monde à gérer._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Melo, mille mercis pour ton commentaire. Ça me fait très plaisir ! Oui, j'en conviens, ce chapitre était axé psychologie, un mal nécessaire. Je pense que tu ne dois pas être la seule. La rencontre entre Sasuke et Hinata est un peu l'un des fondamentaux de cette histoire. On se demande tous comment elle réagira. Surement pas comme elle l'espère. Quant à Sasuke, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il lui une porte une réelle attention sur le coup. Nous verrons !_

 _Smarties, je te remercie infiniment pour ton commentaire. Tous ses compliments me font chaud au cœur. En tant qu'auteur, on ne sait pas toujours ce que vaut son histoire. Mais tu me rassures. J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras de l'apprécier jusqu'à la fin._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Hinata regrettait amèrement d'avoir quitté son lit ce matin-là. Elle vivait l'une de ces journées typiquement cauchemardesques. De quel pied s'était-elle levée ? Elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, ignorait même si ce détail détenait une quelconque importance. À l'extérieur, le soleil se couchait. Enveloppée dans un châle, Hinata s'appuyait sur la petite table de sa chambre. Sa tête reposait contre la paume de sa main, son coude en supportant le poids. En fin de compte, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cette journée, mais de la semaine tout entière. Tout allait à volo depuis la réunion des clans. Le manque de sommeil commençait à altérer considérablement son discernement. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère. La décision capitale qui l'attendait, requérait toute sa lucidité. Hinata s'en voulait de penser ainsi. Son quotidien était sans commune mesure avec ce que devait endurer Shikamaru à Hôzukijou. Tout ce qu'elle savait de cet endroit, venait tout droit de l'expérience personnelle de Naruto. Uzumaki y avait effectué un séjour, quelques années auparavant. Une expérience marquante qu'il avait partagée avec ses amis. Le récit passionnant de ses aventures lui revenait en mémoire, animait cette soirée ennuyeuse. Si Naruto la détournait ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ses pensées négatives, elle s'en contentait volontiers.

Ramenant son châle sur ses épaules, Hinata se laissa glisser sur son futon, les paupières closes. L'installation de confinement pénal portait aussi le nom moins officiel de Prison du Sang. Ce qui en disait long quant à son fonctionnement. Bien entendu, Naruto n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Ce qu'elle comprenait aisément. Du temps de son emprisonnement, l'un des gardiens, un dénommé Mui, utilisait une technique empêchant le malaxage du chakra. Aujourd'hui, la technologie moderne remplaçait le défunt surveillant. _Pour paraphraser Karin, on n'arrête pas le progrès_ , pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'on entrait dans cette prison, on y demeurait jusqu'à sa mort, excepté en cas de demande de libération officielle de son village d'origine. Naruto racontait que tout mauvais comportement, valait un billet pour l'isolement. Une punition sévère qui durait plusieurs jours. Cette sanction s'étendait parfois à la perpétuité. Les abords de la prison dissuadaient toute visite extérieure. Le décor digne d'un mauvais roman d'aventure, décourageait les fuyards. Le centre de confinement d'Hôzukijou bénéficiait d'une situation avantageuse. Le château se dressait au sommet d'une falaise, favorisant son isolement. L'édifice surplombait l'océan, les vagues roulaient de façon dangereuse, formaient des tourbillons. Naruto avait manqué s'y noyer en s'échappant. À l'en croire, Ino envisageait de s'y rendre. Plusieurs obstacles se dressaient sur son chemin. À commencer par les portes du village qu'un peloton de Jônin surveillait en permanence. La tête pensante de l'équipe 9 s'avérait être Shikamaru, désormais absent. Mais Ino n'était pas en reste, capable de prouesses insoupçonnées. Après tout, Yamanaka comptait parmi les Kunoichi les plus brillantes de sa génération. À l'académie, elle obtenait les notes les plus hautes, deuxième meilleure élève derrière Sasuke. Elle avait assurément de la ressource.

Toute la difficulté résidait à l'extérieur. S'approcher du château restait compliqué, pour ne pas dire suicidaire, du propre aveu d'Uzumaki. Une fois entre les murs, le système de sécurité laissait clairement à désirer. Naruto le qualifiait de médiocre. Il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde pour autant. De nombreux pièges jalonnaient les couloirs de la forteresse imprenable. Cependant, ce témoignage commençait à dater. En trois ans, le protocole anti-évasion avait surement évolué. La sécurité devait être renforcée depuis. Se fier à la seule expérience de Naruto ne suffisait plus. Songer au projet d'Ino, ramena Hinata à la dure réalité et au pénible souvenir de leur entrevue. Elle escomptait lui rendre visite. Mais Karin Uzumaki ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Une fois sortie du bureau du Hokage, Hinata ne se sentait plus le courage d'affronter Yamanaka pour la seconde fois. Trop de pensées accaparaient son esprit. La fatigue la dominait. Elle devrait attendre le lendemain. Pour cela, encore faudrait-il qu'elle sache quoi lui dire. L'intervention de Karin avait complètement rebattu les cartes et chamboulée Hinata. On lui proposait non seulement de récupérer son bandeau, donc de réintégrer officiellement l'effectif ninja. Mais aussi de purement et simplement effacer son statut de fichée S de son dossier, ce qui impliquait beaucoup de choses. Cette idée ne lui procurait aucune joie. Devenir une Kunoichi à la solde d'un Hokage qu'elle jugeait illégitime, ne la ravissait pas vraiment.

Karin disait lui laisser le temps de la réflexion. Mais en vérité, avait-elle vraiment le choix ? La tentative d'intimidation plus qu'évidente du Hokage ne passait pas inaperçu auprès d'elle. En vérité, Karin doutait surement d'Hinata. Sa comédie de chef de village admiratif devant un comportement qu'elle qualifiait d'exemplaire, ne prenait pas avec elle. L'attitude d'Hinata n'avait rien d'admirable, bien au contraire. Six mois auparavant, on la disait encore folle. Elle se terrait dans sa chambre depuis deux ans. Hinata se mêlait enfin au monde réel. Qu'on la qualifie de lâche, ne l'étonnerait pas. Mais dire qu'elle était exemplaire l'amusait profondément. Karin jouait sur tous les tableaux, de son ambiguïté vis-à-vis du système en place, à sa famille, en passant par ses amis. Elle essayait de lui faire peur. Cette façon d'étaler cette liasse de photos sur la table, afin de lui démontrer qu'elle la tenait. Qu'elle était en mesure de la broyer dès que bon lui semblerait. Détruire les clichés s'avérait purement symbolique. Il lui restait les films des caméras, peut-être d'autres tirages. Et si cette séquence ne suffisait pas pour l'accuser de trahison. Elle pourrait toujours se consoler avec l'utilisation de ses Byakugan, entant que Fichée S.

La pire menace proférée touchait sa petite sœur, Hanabi. Son père refusait catégoriquement que des membres du clan Hyûga se joignent aux forces spéciales du Hokage. Hiashi plaidait le retrait définitif du clan des affaires du village, ce qui incluait les Ninja. Les capacités héréditaires de sa famille semblaient intéresser Karin. Elle ne s'en cachait pas. Hanabi, la plus prometteuse, possédait des Byakugan d'une grande pureté. Elle représentait tous les espoirs du clan et incarnait la relève. Elle se posait comme opposante convaincue et déterminée. Mais à quatorze ans, elle demeurait facilement influençable et donc aisément manipulable. Il suffisait de se pencher sur l'exemple de Sasuke, tantôt manipulé par Orochimaru, tantôt par Obito. Mettre la main sur Hanabi, signifiait poser un pied au sein du clan Hyûga. Cette idée révoltait Hinata. Elle refusait que l'on puisse se servir de sa petite sœur à cette fin. Hanabi n'était qu'une enfant. Si Hinata acceptait sa proposition, cela suffirait à calmer Karin, au moins pour un temps.

Hinata considéra l'affaire sous un dernier angle. Les avantages dont elle pourrait se prévaloir si elle gardait son bandeau. En l'état, Hinata ne disposait d'aucune corde à son arc. Une fois son grade de Chûnin reconquis, elle récupérerait une certaine forme de liberté. Elle atteindrait plus facilement son objectif de la sorte. Hinata jugeait sa condition physique plus que mauvaise. Elle ne s'entraînait plus depuis longtemps. Ce qui se faisait ressentir lorsqu'elle entreprenait le moindre effort. Elle s'essoufflait à une vitesse impressionnante. Le plus petit exercice provoquait des courbatures, qui la faisait souffrir toute une semaine. Ses jambes se remettaient juste de sa course folle dans les escaliers, le soir de la réunion des clans. Perdre son statut de fichée S, lui permettrait de reprendre son entraînement. Retrouver son niveau d'avant-guerre demanderait beaucoup de temps. Elle partait de très loin. Hinata encourait une contrainte moins engageante. En acceptant, elle se plierait aux volontés du Hokage. Karin lui assignerait toutes les missions qu'elle désirerait. Lui confierait des responsabilités dont elle ne voudrait peut-être pas avoir la charge. Plus encore, cela signifiait aller à l'encontre de son propre jugement. Hinata ignorait tout du fonctionnement actuel du nouveau modèle ninja. Consentir à ce sacrifice lui ouvrirait une porte vers ce monde encore obscur. Elle en découvrirait elle-même les rouages. Si elle faisait preuve de suffisamment de zèle, peut-être qu'avec un peu de patience elle l'atteindrait lui.

Hinata braverait le regard réprobateur de ses proches. Inévitablement, une telle initiative ne serait pas bien reçue. Nul ne comprendrait. Car elle-même ne saurait l'expliquer. Elle devrait de toute façon s'en abstenir. Mettre quelqu'un dans la confidence, impliquait une prise de risques démesurés. Hinata savait qu'elle le supporterait. Elle se connaissait. À une époque, elle n'inspirait que du mépris à sa propre famille. Ce n'était jamais qu'un retour à la case départ. En y regardant de plus près, ça ne la changerait pas vraiment de la situation actuelle. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour paraître normal, on ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents se bousculaient au portillon. Même le soutien indéfectible de Kô faillirait peut-être à l'annonce d'une pareille nouvelle. Elle perdrait alors son pilier. Hinata formulait des hypothèses sans réellement savoir ce qui l'attendait. _L'avenir ne ressemble jamais à ce que l'on s'imagine,_ songea-t-elle _._ Au moins, ses méninges fonctionnaient bien.

Le calme plat qui régnait dans sa chambre, offrait une ambiance propice à l'introspection. Hinata disposait d'elle-même, en quête d'une réponse. La solution s'imposait, allait de soi. Mais s'y résoudre lui coûtait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle accueillerait volontiers un avis extérieur, de préférence éclairé. Mais elle s'en garderait. Un son étrange résonnait, quelque chose tapait contre la surface de l'un des murs. Ce martèlement troublait le fil de ses pensées. Soucieuse, elle se redressa péniblement, les membres engourdis. Une mèche de cheveux se prit sous son coude, tira sur son cuire chevelu. Hinata émit une plainte. D'une main, elle massa la naissance de ses racines afin de soulager la douleur. Assise, elle entendit plus distinctement le heurt à l'origine inconnue. On frappait surement à sa porte.

-Oui ? Se hasarda-t-elle à répondre.

Quelqu'un toquait effectivement à sa porte. Le visiteur rabattit la cloison coulissante. Hinata discerna tout d'abord son ombre, derrière le papier de riz. Enfin, une silhouette masculine apparut face à elle. Hinata écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle dut se rappeler de fermer la bouche, le contraire relevant de l'impolitesse. Hiashi Hyûga détailla sa fille du regard, satisfait de la trouver éveillée.

-Otosan ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hinata…

De toute évidence, ni le père, ni la fille, ne se sentaient à l'aise. Habituellement, Hiashi incarnait l'assurance, en imposait par sa seule présence. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait où poser son regard. Hinata observait son visage davantage marqué par les affres du temps. Elle découvrait ce père vieillissant, encore inconnu. Les traits burinés, il paraissait fatigué. De lui, elle n'apercevait plus que son ombre derrière les shojis de ses appartements, à la nuit tombée. Leur dernier face à face remontait à plus d'un an. Hiashi supportait à lui seul la charge du clan. Cette haute responsabilité lui échoyait. Leur Ancien ne vivait plus. Il les avait quittés un an auparavant. Son fils en portait encore le deuil. Trop jeune pour assumer la pleine gestion du clan, Hanabi secondait leur père dans la mesure du possible. L'adolescente poursuivait l'apprentissage des techniques familiales. Hanabi se vantait de sa parfaite maîtrise du Byakugan. Néanmoins, elle se montrait bien trop immature aux yeux d'Hiashi. Son comportement infantile ne seyait pas à l'époque compliquée qu'ils enduraient. On attendait beaucoup d'Hanabi, ce sentiment l'oppressait et elle s'en déchargeait en agissant de façon puérile. Hiashi tentait de faire d'elle une héritière digne de ce nom. Il consacrait une grande part de son temps à ses entraînements. Depuis peu, il l'initiait également à la gérance des affaires du clan Hyûga. Un jour, elle se trouverait à sa place. Mieux valait qu'elle s'y prépare au plus tôt. Kô plaignait souvent la pauvre Hanabi, privée de son insouciance. Hinata estimait parfois avoir acquis sa liberté sur l'autel du sacrifice de sa petite sœur. Hanabi occupait un rôle qui revenait initialement à son aînée. Même si son éviction de la succession l'avait fait souffrir. Par bien des aspects, elle considérait aujourd'hui que cette décision se révélait être salvatrice. Hinata n'enviait pas la position de sa cadette. Mais à voir son père et sa sœur, elle regrettait désormais sa prise de distance. Rien ne justifiait le désintérêt qu'elle avait porté à sa famille, au profit de son développement personnel.

Hiashi maintenait une juste distance, agenouillée à l'entrée de sa chambre. De son port de tête droit, à son kimono ajusté, il respirait la perfection. Une main posée sur chacun de ses genoux, il parcourait la pièce du regard. Un objet attira son attention. Il trônait au beau milieu de la table basse. La plaque métallique portait la gravure du symbole du village de Konoha. Le tout reposait sur une bande de tissu noir, fixé par six attaches. Hiashi contemplait un authentique bandeau frontal de Konohagakure no Sato. Hinata remarqua l'intérêt de son père pour son insigne. Elle se fustigea intérieurement pour sa bêtise. On ne laissait pas traîner un pareil objet. Même si sa décision n'était pas encore prise. Son père penserait le contraire. Hinata l'affronta du regard, prête à braver son mécontentement. Étrangement, Hiashi demeurait impassible, presque soucieux à la façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils vers le haut.

-Hinata, je viens m'entretenir avec toi. Non, ne le cache pas. Cela concerne justement ce bandeau que tu tiens entre tes mains.

Hinata retomba sur son séant, le bandeau glissé entre les doigts. Son père savait, s'il venait la consulter à ce sujet. Ce qui expliquait l'absence de toute réaction, positive ou négative. Cela lui épargnait le labeur d'une justification maladroite. Son entrevue avec Karin datait du matin-même. Depuis son retour, Hinata n'avait croisé personne. Seul le Hokage connaissait sa situation actuelle. Enfin, la nouvelle se répandait d'ores et déjà au sein de son conseil. Elle se doutait de ce point. Quelqu'un venait d'en informer son père. Sinon comment pourrait-il… Comptait-il des informateurs auprès des proches du Hokage ? Hinata estimait cette hypothèse peu probable. Non, il tenait surement cette information de la bouche du Hokage. On le convoquait parfois, à l'exemple de la réunion des clans. À l'en croire, Karin menait une tractation ardue avec Hiashi. Karin souhaitait peut-être obtenir l'aval de son père, en cas de réponse positive de la part d'Hinata. Cette manœuvre la dérangeait. Sans être fixée, elle se permettrait donc de la devancer ? La colère la gagnait, les nerfs en pelotes. Hiashi la dévisageait. Hinata exprimait un trouble évident. Il discernait également une pointe d'agacement. Hinata tirait si fort sur le tissu de son bandeau. Qu'il craignait qu'elle ne le désolidarise de la plaque rectangulaire.

Hiashi se racla la gorge, de façon à attirer son attention. Il croisa les bras, ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

-Je viens de rencontrer le Hokage dans son bureau. J'ignorais la raison qui motivait cette convocation. J'avais songé à la réunion des clans. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre que cela te concernait toi.

-Otosan, je peux tout vous expliqu…

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Hinata. Le Hokage s'en est déjà chargé pour toi.

-Je sais les sentiments qu'il vous inspire. Jamais je ne…

-Jusque-là, j'ai tenté de défendre les intérêts de notre famille. Ce qui n'allait pas de pair avec les ambitions de l'exécutif. Nous vivons une époque compliquée, mais surtout dangereuse. Où il est préférable de taire ses dissensions. Quoi qu'il arrive, Hinata, prends garde à ce que tu dis ou fais. Méfies-toi de ceux qui t'entourent. Ne t'en remets pas au premier venu. Il en va de ta sécurité mais pas seulement. Tout ce que tu réalises, engage aussi ton entourage désormais.

Hinata peinait à le suivre dans son raisonnement. Lui demandait-il de renoncer, de jouer profil bas ? Hiashi semblait la mettre en garde contre quelque chose.

-Voilà deux ans, que je m'efforce de préserver le clan Hyûga. Je souhaitais éviter de nous mêler aux affaires du nouveau conseil du village. Pour moi, le divorce était consommé. Quoi qu'ils décident de faire, je ne voulais plus y prendre part. Je refuse d'entacher notre nom. Tu comprends ? À la fin de la guerre, comme la plupart des familles Ninja, je me suis retiré des pourparlers. Ce faisant, j'ai renoncé à notre ancien statut privilégier, à nos responsabilités. J'ai veillé à la totale neutralité du clan Hyûga. Je n'ai affiché aucun soutien manifeste. Mais je n'ai pas non plus contesté l'exécutif. De cette manière, nous restions irréprochables. C'était un choix discutable, je te le concède. Depuis lors, nous connaissons une période de tranquillité relative. Sais-tu pour quelle raison devait avoir lieu la réunion des clans ?

Hinata arqua sourcil, fouilla dans sa mémoire pour s'apercevoir qu'elle l'ignorait. Cet aspect pourtant capital qui motivait sa présence ce soir-là, lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Elle souhaitait si ardemment le découvrir, qu'elle avait bravé sa propre réticence à s'exposer. Une succession d'événements imprévus l'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de ses préoccupations premières. Hinata inclina la tête de gauche à droite, offrant une réponse négative. Hiashi entreprit immédiatement de l'éclairer.

-Vois-tu, le Hokage souhaite mener un nouveau projet à bien. Ce dessein requiert l'aide des huit principaux clans de Konoha. Karin Uzumaki désire attester de la bonne intégration de l'ensemble de la communauté Ninja. Pour ce faire, elle ambitionne d'incorporer un représentant de chaque clan au sein de ses effectifs. Depuis quelques semaines, un vent de contestation souffle sur le village. Une part de la population s'insurge de la suppression de l'ancien système, qui implique une réduction des troupes Shinobi. L'économie de Konoha reposait en partie sur l'échange de service. Ce que nous, ninjas, appelions communément les missions. Elles constituaient un apport financier non négligeable, voire vital. Or, depuis deux ans, Konoha mène une politique de désarmement. Le Hokage base son raisonnement sur la volonté d'une paix durable. La démilitarisation du village doit témoigner du pacifisme de ce dernier.

Karin maintenait l'isolement du village depuis sa nomination. Le Hokage et le seigneur du Pays du Feu s'entendaient sur la politique à mener. Une sorte de nationalisme assumé qui devait permettre à Konoha de se recentrer sur lui-même. Devant un pays qui autrefois s'éparpillait, se concentrait davantage sur ses alliances extérieures, aux dépens de sa population et de son propre développement. Karin dénonçait ouvertement la ligne politique tenue par ses prédécesseurs. Hinata n'y voyait qu'une accumulation de mensonges calomnieux, visant à endoctriner la population. Désormais et pour une durée indéterminée, Konoha ne servirait plus que ses propres intérêts. L'isolationnisme du village impliquait un arrêt de tous les échanges commerciaux, import et export. Les villageois vivaient coupés du reste du monde, mais surtout des quatre autres nations Ninja. Diviser pour mieux régner. Quant au Daimyô du Pays du Feu, Hinata comprenait difficilement ce revirement politique qu'il défendait. Lui qui soutenait les précédents Hokage, sans marquer d'opposition. Hanabi plaisantait à ce sujet, le disait soumis à un Genjutsu. Cependant… Karin négociait l'intégration de l'un ou plusieurs membres du clan Hyûga au sein des forces spéciales. D'après son père, le Hokage espérait inclure un représentant de chaque clan dans ses rangs. Il en allait de la survie de son modèle d'intégration. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une énième opération communication.

-Dans l'optique d'apaiser les esprits, le Hokage entend bien augmenter l'effectif Ninja de façon significative. Renouer avec les clans semble être sa priorité. La contribution des Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Nara, Inuzuka, Hyûga, Senju et Sarutobi, lui apporterait une certaine légitimité.

-Le Hokage obtiendrait ainsi une reconnaissance indirecte de la part des principaux clans Ninja du village.

-Eux qui jusque-là s'y refusaient. Tu as tout compris, Hinata.

Le récit explicatif d'Hiashi contrindiquait tout ralliement à la cause du Hokage. Étrangement, cela confortait Hinata dans l'idée d'accepter son offre. Non par opposition vis-à-vis de son père, elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la contradiction volontaire des adolescents. Elle y voyait sa chance. Une opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Hiashi désapprouverait surement sa décision. Lui qui paraissait s'être déplacé uniquement pour dissuader sa fille d'une pareille entreprise. Son père face elle, Hinata douta un instant. Cet homme qu'elle tenait en si haute estime, s'apprêtait à la regarder d'un œil méprisant. Saurait-elle le supporter une fois de plus ?

Hiashi détourna le regard, submergé par une émotion indéchiffrable. Une veine battait près de sa tempe. Alors que le silence se prolongeait, Hinata le vit rougir à vue d'œil. Il serrait la mâchoire, comme s'il allait se trouver mal. Instinctivement, elle se hissa sur ses jambes et se porta à sa hauteur. Hiashi se courba en avant, la tête et les mains plaquées contre le tatami.

-Otosan, vous-vous sentez bien ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Hinata tendit ses mains en avant, déterminée à lui porter secours.

-Hinata, je te demande pardon pour ce que je m'apprête à te demander.

Hinata ramena ses bras contre elle, perdue. Son père ne faisait pas de malaise, elle se trompait. Il s'agenouillait devant elle. Hiashi lui présentait ses excuses pour sa requête future. Elle recula d'un pas. Sa jambe gauche buta contre la table basse, ébranla la théière qui siégeait en son sommet.

-Otosan, relevez-vous !

-Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, accepter l'offre du Hokage ?

Hiashi se redressa, le visage marqué par les lattes de tatami.

-Je me suis efforcé de nous préserver. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus rien faire. Le Hokage tient à son représentant. Ils songeaient à Hanabi. Mais je refuse d'accepter une telle possibilité. Elle n'est encore…

-Qu'une enfant… le coupa-t-elle.

-Hanabi est trop fragile et influençable. Les conséquences pourraient s'avérer désastreuses pour elle, mais aussi pour nous. Si jamais elle embrassait la cause du Hokage…

-Elle vous succèdera un jour.

-Le Hokage n'est pas de ceux à qui l'on peut tenir tête éternellement. Je ne suis plus en position de m'opposer à sa volonté. Je crains les éventuelles répercussions qu'un refus pourrait engendrer. Je ne rentre pas dans ses bonnes grâces. Car même si le clan n'a pas pris position. Mon extrême neutralité joue aujourd'hui en ma défaveur. À trop vouloir nous en protéger, j'ai commis des erreurs. Je ne voulais pas prendre le parti de soutenir un Hokage illégitime, dont personne ne savait s'il durerait. Mais le temps passe et rien ne change. Karin Uzumaki a multiplié les mains tendues aux Hyûga. Je n'ai eu de cesse de les refuser systématiquement. Aujourd'hui, elle s'interroge.

Hinata dévisageait son père, stupéfaite. Elle ignorait que l'on exerçait une pareille pression sur ses épaules.

-J'ignore ce que tu as fait pour cela. Mais le Hokage te tient en très haute estime. Son attention semble s'être reportée sur toi. Elle décrit ton comportement comme exemplaire. Karin estime que tu as été injustement punie à la fin de la guerre. Elle désire te restituer ton bandeau et ton grade. Elle m'a convoqué afin de m'en aviser.

-Je suis prise de court.

À son tour, Hinata s'installa à même le sol, en face de son père. D'une main, elle lissa le tissu de sa jupe longue et se tint droite. Autrefois, Hiashi trouvait sa fille maniérée. Elle respectait toujours les convenances, usait des suffixes appropriés quand elle s'adressait à autrui. Pour lui, sa politesse constituait sa plus grande faiblesse. Son amabilité ne lui apporterait jamais la combativité nécessaire à un Ninja. Pourtant, elle se relevait systématiquement, n'abandonnait jamais. Un peu à l'image de ce jeune garçon blond, qui avait affronté Neji lors de la troisième épreuve de l'examen Chûnin. Avec le temps, elle s'améliorait, faisait montre de détermination même en cas d'échec. Elle s'affirmait davantage, prenait confiance en elle. Même lui s'en rendait compte. Bien qu'écartée des affaires familiales par son propre clan, qui la traitait comme une ratée, elle s'accrochait. Prête à en faire toujours plus, à se sacrifier pour Naruto Uzumaki, pour ses camarades, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Lui, son père, s'avérait incapable de la comprendre. Il la blâmait, elle, pour sa faiblesse. Alors que c'était lui qui l'empêchait d'éclore. Hinata et Neji lui avaient donné une leçon de vie. Aujourd'hui, il reconnaissait ses erreurs passées. Sa politesse lui donnait de l'allure. Sa gentillesse faisait sa beauté.

-Je compte accepter l'offre du Hokage. Je suis celle qui a le moins à y perdre. De plus, peut-être que vous en tirerez avantage.

Ces paroles prononcées, Hinata ne reviendrait pas dessus. Hiashi entrouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-En tant qu'aînée, j'ai un devoir envers vous. Vous avez supporté à vous seul la charge du clan. Je vous demande pardon pour mon manquement à mes obligations. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Désormais, je veillerai à m'investir comme il se doit. Sachez, que vous pouvez vous reposer sur mes épaules. Je me suis tenue éloignée des affaires du clan trop longtemps.

Hinata s'inclina en avant. Ses cheveux glissèrent le long de ses épaules, frôlèrent les tatamis. Elle s'excusait d'un choix imposé dans sa prime jeunesse. Son père l'avait écarté au profit de sa cadette, décidant qu'elle entrerait à l'académie et embrasserait une carrière de Ninja. Initialement, cette décision ne relevait pas de sa volonté. Elle s'en tenait pourtant pour responsable. Hiashi s'était totalement désintéressé d'elle, la laissant aux bons soins de Kurenaï- Sensei. Hanabi requérait toute son attention. Elle seule pourvoirait à l'avenir du clan Hyûga. Huit ans plus tard, Hinata se le reprochait. Comme si la faute lui revenait, et qu'elle s'était sciemment évincée. Sa fille pensait toujours ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir su répondre à ses attentes.

-Je suis consciente de vous avoir causé du tort par ces deux années de paresse. Je vous ai inquiété inutilement, ajoutant à vos problèmes. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous agenouiller devant moi. C'est à moi qu'il revient de m'excuser. J'avais pris ma décision avant même que vous ne passiez le seuil de cette porte. Aussi, ne vous sentez pas coupable d'un choix qui est le mien. Cependant, je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous me dispensez par l'intermédiaire de cette requête. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir. J'entends bien vos mises en garde. Je n'agis pas seulement en mon nom.

-Hinata, tu es consciente de ce que cela implique ? Tu…

-Otosan, croyez-moi, je sais ce à quoi je m'engage. J'ai bénéficié de plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour tourner et retourner la question.

-Il te faudra braver la réprobation générale, celle de tous tes pairs, de tes amis. Es-tu vraiment prête à assumer un pareil mépris ?

-J'en ai l'habitude.

-Nulle ne sait ce qu'elle exigera de toi.

-Les nouveaux Kage ne sont-ils pas censés être ses architectes de la paix. Après tout, ne disait-il pas vouloir bâtir un monde sans part d'ombre… En ce cas, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Car exaction ne rime pas avec pacifisme, dit-elle, sans vraiment y porter crédit.

Naruto était le Soleil, Sasuke rien de plus que la Lune.

* * *

Hinata gravissait les marches qui menaient au bureau du Hokage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Sa tête tournait, elle craignait de rendre son petit déjeuner. Elle essayait de reprendre des habitudes normales. En l'occurrence, s'asseoir à une table pour prendre sa collation du matin, ce qui ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. S'alimenter convenablement s'avérait pourtant nécessaire, si elle voulait vraiment garder ce bandeau. Mais le stress la rendait nauséeuse. Accoutrée comme elle l'était, Hinata se sentait presque ridicule. Tout le monde la dévisageait ou alors elle rêvait. Ses vêtements civils lui manquaient cruellement. Elle éprouvait le besoin urgent de se réfugier dans sa veste large à capuche. Mais son manteau pendait à un crochet de sa chambre, à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Hinata appréciait les habits amples qui offraient un confort inestimable. Sa sœur considérait qu'elle aimait se cacher derrière des vêtements informes, qui l'engloutissaient. Hinata se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans ce type de tenues. Elle affectionnait tout particulièrement les capuches, sa marque de fabrique. Certains disaient qu'elle était née avec. Malheureusement, son nouvel ensemble de mission ne comportait aucune capuche.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Hinata avait essayé d'enfiler sa vieille tenue, faisant face à un constat sans appel. Elle ne rentrait plus dedans. La jeune femme faisait quelques centimètres de plus, sa taille s'était affinée. Hinata flottait et dépassait de ses vêtements. Hanabi riait aux éclats. Son rire résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Pas d'autre solution, il fallait donc passer commande auprès du tailleur Ninja du village. Sa première erreur était d'avoir accepté la présence d'Hanabi. La seconde, de ne pas avoir scotché la bouche de sa petite sœur qui débitait des âneries. Résultat, le tailleur prenait note des exigences de sa cadette et éludait toutes les suggestions d'Hinata. Ce qui expliquait cette tunique outrageusement proche du corps, ce short court. Hinata compensait ce déséquilibre en portant des sandales hautes, qui montaient aux genoux. Elle ajoutait à cela des jambières qui recouvraient ses cuisses. Un ceinturon soulignait sa taille. Son bandeau frontal se balançait à sa ceinture. Seule la couleur de son haut correspondait à son souhait, d'un violet pâle. Vêtue de la sorte, Hinata se sentait vulnérable. Avec le temps, elle s'habituerait. Mais pour l'heure, elle maudissait sa petite sœur.

Hinata jugeait présomptueux de se présenter devant le Hokage, le bandeau sur elle. D'un autre côté, sa réponse irait de soi rien qu'à la voir. Hyûga désirait renvoyer l'image d'une personne pleine d'assurance. Mais la perspective de son entrevue suffisait à écraser sa hardiesse. Elle s'y rendait à l'improviste, sans rendez-vous fixé. Le Hokage trouverait surement son comportement inopportun. Mais Hinata profitait d'un élan de courage pour lui faire face. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa dernière visite. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Karin. Quelque chose de désagréable émanait de sa personne. Ou peut-être que sa propre perception des choses, influençait le regard qu'elle portait sur elle. Hinata n'avait pas à devenir sa meilleure amie. Elle devait simplement se montrer suffisamment efficace et convaincante, pour gagner sa confiance. Cette idée ne quittait pas son esprit, tandis qu'elle progressait au sein du couloir ovale. Son aventure commençait ici-même, en cet instant précis. Hinata savait où elle allait, mais ignorait ou cela la mènerait. Ni de quelle façon elle y parviendrait. L'histoire débutait sur un tocage de porte.

-Entrez.

Hinata obtempéra, la main sur la poignée. Le panneau de bois révéla une Karin attablée à son bureau, une tasse de thé fumante sous le nez. Tête baissée, elle poursuivait la lecture d'un rapport quelconque. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux, pour voir qui s'annonçait. Soudain, Hinata se souvint de la nature héréditaire de Karin. En tant que Ninja sensoriel, elle pouvait détecter n'importe quel chakra. Légèrement déstabilisée, Hinata entreprit de fermer la porte. Silencieusement, elle se rapprocha du Hokage, les mains dans le dos. Karin tourna une page, la survola rapidement. Enfin, elle se saisit de la pile de papiers, la secoua par deux fois contre la table, de façon à en harmoniser les angles. Elle la posa finalement à côté d'elle, apposa sa signature, puis céda un profond soupir. Le dos appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle s'enfonça dans l'assise, sans doute courbaturée. Ses yeux la brûlaient. Ce qui la conduisit à ôter ses lunettes. Portant une main à son visage, elle exerça une légère pression sur ses paupières closes. Hinata Hésita quant à au comportement à adopter. Fallait-il se rappeler à elle ? Elle n'eut finalement pas à trancher. Karin rouvrit les yeux, la gratifiant d'un sourire peiné.

-Hinata Hyûga, te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a toujours autant de paperasse.

-Hokage-Sama, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, non sans mal.

Prononcer ces mots lui donnait envie de se mordre la langue.

-Mais ne reste pas debout, allons. Prends un siège, je t'en prie, lui répondit Karin, tout en lui indiquant l'un des fauteuils.

Contrairement à sa première entrevue, Hinata capitula de bon cœur. Il ne s'agissait plus de montrer de réticence à se trouver ici. La jeune femme tentait désormais de paraître à l'aise. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à entrecroiser ses jambes, plaça ses bras sur chacun des accoudoirs. Elle en faisait peut-être trop, un peu plus et on la jugerait désinvolte. Satisfaite de la voir accepter son invitation, Karin se redressa sur son propre siège. Le Hokage prit un instant pour l'observer. Elle lui trouvait quelque chose de changé. L'examinant de la tête aux pieds, elle tilta enfin. Un changement s'opérait, oui, et pas des moindres. Karin claqua des doigts, comme pour marquer sa trouvaille.

-Mais tu portes ton bandeau ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme au goût d'Hinata. Et cet ensemble ressemble à une tenue de mission, si je ne m'abuse !

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'étais certaine que tu accepterais ma proposition. Pour moi, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour laisser passer une telle occasion !

Ne relevait-elle pas sa propre incohérence ? Elle qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, disait craindre de ne plus la voir dans son bureau. Hinata s'en amusait à ses dépens, assez injustement d'ailleurs. Karin se perdait dans sa propre comédie, d'un comique maladroit.

-Tu m'en vois enchantée, vraiment. Laisse-moi un instant, le temps de retrouver ton dossier dans mes tiroirs. J'ai veillé à le garder sous la main. Tu vois, je te faisais confiance. Je te demanderai juste quelques petites signatures. Malheureusement, il y a toujours un peu d'administratif.

Karin se pencha à hauteur de son premier tiroir. Hinata avait l'impression de revivre la même scène que la dernière fois. Elle s'attendait presque à revoir surgir la liasse de photos. Fort heureusement, le Hokage se contenta d'en sortir un fin dossier de quelques pages, maintenu par une agrafe. Karin le fit glisser sur la table, à son attention.

-Je te laisse le lire, si tu le souhaites. Après tout, il vaut mieux savoir exactement ce à quoi on s'engage.

Hinata ressentait le besoin de décortiquer son « contrat », à la recherche de la clause traitresse. Le bout de ses doigts brûlait. Elle menait une véritable lutte intérieure pour s'en abstenir. Lire ce dossier sous les yeux de Karin, revenait à manifester son manque de confiance. Aussi, Hinata prit une profonde inspiration, puis repoussa le contrat du côté du Hokage.

-Je vous remercie, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

-J'apprécie ta confiance. Bien, dans ce cas, je vais simplement te demander de parapher en bas de chaque page. S'il te plaît.

Karin lui tendit un stylo, qu'elle accepta avec le sourire. Contenant les tremblements de sa main, elle tourna page après page, signa chacune d'entre elles. Le Hokage récupéra le dossier, qu'elle glissa dans une pochette plastifiée, pour le protéger des menaces extérieures. Le café pouvait assurément endommager la paperasse, à coup de taches. Hinata repartait dans la spirale infernale du doute. Elle s'interrogeait sur ses choix. Se demandait si elle ne venait pas de commettre une grave erreur. Le claquement émis par le tiroir qui se refermait, la ramena à la réalité.

-Hinata Hyûga, je t'annonce que tu es officiellement réintégrée au sein de l'effectif Ninja. Mes félicitations ! Sitôt que tu le pourras, je t'invite à te rendre au secrétariat administratif qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Ils rafraichiront ton dossier. Car je vois que ta photo date de ton admission à la sortie de l'académie.

Hinata ne désirait pas changer cette photo. Pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait signer ces papiers. Mais il fallait bien s'y résoudre. Cette époque s'effaçait. Et elle avait promis de s'en défaire pour mieux avancer. Hinata gardait en tête le visage de ce double plus jeune. Elle ne l'avait entraperçue qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle voulait presque lui tendre la main, l'avertir des dangers d'un obscur futur qui l'attendait. Qu'au moins quelqu'un, quelque part, puisse changer les choses dans leur temps. Hinata se raisonna. Ce genre de chose n'existait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un présent, un passé et un futur.

-Je te ferai parvenir une copie de ton dossier. Conserve-la précieusement.

Karin se retrouva momentanément à court de mots. Hinata ne l'aidait pas vraiment, observant le plus grand silence. Elle affichait ce sempiternel sourire devant attester de sa bonne foi, et de sa joie à l'idée de rejoindre les rangs du Hokage. Hinata reconnaissait son mauvais jeu d'actrice. Karin et elle se valaient largement en la matière. Le Hokage leva les yeux au ciel, survola la pièce du regard. Elle s'arrêta sur la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte.

-Oh, mais il est presque l'heure. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Il s'acquittera bien mieux que moi de cette tâche.

Hinata arqua un sourcil. De qui parlait-elle, à qui se référait ce « il » ? De quelle tâche s'agissait-il ?

-Ah, j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent dans le couloir. Je pense que c'est lui.

Hinata ravala sa salive, la gorge sèche. Ce suspens inattendu l'angoissait plus que de raison. Karin entretenait le mystère, se refusant à révéler le nom de l'individu. Se pourrait-il que… Non, impossible… Et si… Et si elle pensait à Uchiha Sasuke. Cette idée la tétanisa sur place. Sa respiration se bloqua, ses mains devinrent moites. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était loin d'être prête pour cela. L'apercevoir de loin s'avérait bien plus facile à faire, que de se confronter à lui. Hinata se força à bouger. Plaçant un genou sur l'assise de son fauteuil, elle se redressa. Elle passa la tête au-dessus du dossier, sur lequel reposait sa main gauche. On toqua à la porte.

-Une seconde de plus et tu étais en retard, observa Karin à l'attention du nouveau venu.

Hinata aperçut d'abord ses cheveux sombres, en contraste avec son teint pâle. Il portait un ensemble noir, touchant presque au violet foncé. Deux bretelles rouges remontaient le long de ses épaules, de part et d'autre de son col. Ses sandales noires recouvraient ses chevilles. Il portait son étui à Kunai sur sa jambe droite. Son haut se refermait à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair. Une ceinture blanche maintenait son pantalon en place. Il gardait le nombril à l'air, visiblement insensible aux coups de vent. Le bandeau de Konoha sur son front parachevait sa tenue.

-Voilà qui ne te ressemble pas, Sai. Toi qui es si ponctuel.

La pression retomba immédiatement. Hinata se sentit mollir. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Hyûga reconnaissait distinctement les traits de Sai. Ce dernier la dévisageait, imperturbable. Karin quitta son fauteuil, se ruant vers lui. Sai alla à sa rencontre, sans jamais quitter Hinata du regard. Sa présence le troublait, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à trouver une tiers personne. Karin posa une main sur son bras gauche, de l'autre, elle lui présenta Hinata.

-Hinata, je te présente ton binôme, Sai.

Sai fronça les sourcils, en signe de mécontentement. Son étonnement se lisait sur son visage. La nouvelle le prenait de court. Ils partageaient au moins cela. Hinata tombait des nues. Personne n'avait abordé la question d'un coéquipier. Tout comme lui, elle découvrait ce détail à l'instant. En vérité, la plupart du temps les ninjas travaillaient en équipe. C'était un aspect des plus communs. Le plus souvent, on constituait des formations de trois individus. Quatre, quand le groupe comptait un instructeur. Hinata n'avait pas songé à ce point. À vrai dire, elle espérait opérer seule. Mais faire quoi au juste ? Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait toujours, ce qui l'attendait maintenant. L'appréhension laissa place libre à une certaine forme de soulagement. Au moins, elle connaissait Sai. Elle pouvait tomber bien pire. Une question la taraudait. En tant qu'ancien membre de l'équipe 7, elle s'étonnait de le voir au service du Hokage. Lui qui tenait Naruto en si haute estime, soutenait à présent un Hokage illégitime ? Non, elle ne devait pas émettre de suppositions trop hâtives. Du côté de Karin, peut-être bénéficiait-il du même type de traitement qu'Hinata. Elle n'en savait rien.

Ses deux interlocuteurs la regardaient fixement. Hinata sortit de son mutisme, retombant sur ses jambes. Elle parcourut la faible distance qui les séparait et tendit une main à Sai. Le jeune homme toisa Hinata. Finalement, il ramena ses bras dans son dos, envoyant un vent magistral à la pauvre Hyûga. Spectatrice impuissante de cette scène gênante, Karin tenta de briser le bloc de glace qui se formait déjà entre eux.

-Sai se chargera de t'expliquer tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Ce qui promettait vraiment…

-Sai, voilà l'équipière que je te promettais depuis des mois.

Sai se racla la gorge.

-Sauf votre respect, Hokage-Sama, je préfère agir seul… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi efficace en équipe.

-J'entends bien, Sai. Le problème est que je pense le contraire, vois-tu… J'aimerais rompre ton isolement. Je suis persuadé que tu y gagnerais. Sache que le travail d'équipe est essentiel à la survie d'un Ninja. Tu as trop souvent tendance à l'oublier. Tu t'arranges toujours pour saboter les duos que je forme pour toi. Mais je crois Hinata suffisamment motivée pour te détromper.

Karin se tourna vers Hinata, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Prends-le comme ta première mission officielle. Hinata Hyûga, je te demande de t'associer à Sai, ici présent, afin de former une équipe soudée.

Hinata avait soudain l'impression d'être propulsée à la sortie de l'académie, huit ans plus tôt. Alors qu'on lui demandait de bien vouloir collaborer avec Kiba et Shino. À la différence qu'eux s'étaient montrés bien plus désireux de tisser des liens. Karin les observait, côte à côte. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle, forma deux angles droits à l'aide de ses pouces et de ses index. De cette façon, Karin les encadra entre ses doigts. Comme si elle les regardait derrière l'objectif d'un appareil ou sur le papier glacé d'une photo dans un cadre.

-Vos techniques sont complémentaires. Une fois habitué l'un à l'autre, vous ferez des ravages. J'en suis intimement convaincue. Passez donc du temps ensemble, apprenez à vous connaître. Vous avez surement beaucoup de choses en commun. Tenez, vous êtes tous les deux pâles comme un linge !

 _Finement observé_ , pensa Hinata. L'humour plus que douteux du Hokage, ne dérida aucun des deux nouveaux équipiers. Loin de se décourager, Karin fit peu de cas des protestations de Sai. Elle les reconduisit à la porte, évacuant le jeune homme sans ménagement. Une réunion l'attendait et elle devait se préparer. Enfin, c'était l'argument qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour les mettre dehors. Il sentait d'ailleurs le réchauffé.

Les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent dans le couloir ovale. Sai campait devant le bureau du Hokage. Il comptait peut-être y passer la nuit. Leur collaboration commençait bien. Son équipier refusait obstinément de se conformer au choix de Karin. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ils formeraient une équipe. Uzumaki s'était montrée suffisamment claire à ce sujet. Elle n'accepterait aucun refus. Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de pression, la réussite dépendait entièrement d'Hinata. Tu parles d'une première mission. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas son comportement à son égard. Il la traitait comme une pestiférée, avait rejeté sa main tendue. D'accord, Sai manquait parfois de tact et peinait à saisir la subtilité des rapports humains. Mais quand même, elle ne voyait pas ce qui justifiait sa froideur. Elle-même éprouvait quelques réticences à l'idée de faire équipe avec lui. Pour autant, elle ne lui manquait pas de respect. Hinata consentait à fournir des efforts, s'il y mettait un peu du sien. Peut-être pouvait-elle entamer une conversation. Peu confiante quant à ses chances de réussite, Hinata prit sur elle.

-Tu…

À peine avait-elle prononcé un mot, que déjà il se retournait, furibond. Sai la fusillait du regard. Nullement impressionnée par sa tentative d'intimidation, Hinata maintint le contact visuel. Or de question de se dérober, cette équipe fonctionnerait, point. Hinata comptait déjà une petite sœur agaçante. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième adolescent en crise.

-Mais t'es qui toi d'abord ?! s'exclama-t-il soudain, passablement agacé.

Hinata ne sut quoi répondre. Le sens de sa question lui échappait. Ils se connaissaient depuis près de quatre ans. Alors pourquoi l'interrogeait-il sur son identité ? Il se moquait d'elle. Certes, deux années s'étaient écoulée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment échangé, collaborant sur quelques rares missions, comme la traque d'Itachi Uchiha. Mais cela se révélait suffisant pour ce souvenir de son nom.

-Peu importe, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler en équipe. Alors passe ton chemin ! Cracha-t-il.

Sai paraissait sincère. Il ne jouait pas la comédie. Il ne gardait manifestement aucun souvenir d'elle.

-Je suis Hinata Hyûga, ancienne membre de l'équipe 8. Nous avons effectué une mission ensemble. La traque d'Itachi Uchiha, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Sai fronça les sourcils, effectuant un effort de mémoire. Son visage se crispa davantage.

-Ça ne m'évoque absolument rien. Tu ne devais pas être quelqu'un d'important…

Il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Hinata risquait d'en prendre pour son grade. Mais elle n'y voyait rien d'insurmontable à titre personnel. Les brimades de l'académie endurcissaient l'esprit. Les remarques qui autrefois l'atteignaient, ne lui faisaient plus le moindre effet. Hinata ne marquait peut-être pas les mémoires. Elle qui se fondait dans le décor partout où elle passait, faisait toujours preuve de discrétion. On en oubliait parfois jusqu'à sa présence. Elle cherchait délibérément à ne pas se faire voir. Hinata fonctionnait ainsi depuis de nombreuses années. De cette façon, elle n'indisposait personne. Les douloureux souvenirs du mépris de son père, refaisaient parfois surface. Avec le temps, Hinata s'affirmait davantage, ce qui impliquait de ne pas se cacher et de s'assumer. Parfois plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Face à elle, Sai manifestait une colère évidente. Courroux qu'il reportait injustement sur Hinata. En vérité, seule Karin méritait de s'y voir confrontée. Sai ne pouvant décemment pas se permettre une telle chose, il passait ses nerfs sur elle. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Sai prétextait l'inconfort que lui procurerait un équipier. Autrement dit, il voyait en Hinata un boulet éventuel. Un poids qui l'empêcherait de déployer ses pleines capacités. Si elle lui démontrait le contraire, peut-être serait-il plus enclin à l'accepter.

Alors qu'elle méditait sur la question, Sai en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Parvenir à ses fins dans ces conditions lui paraissait difficile. Devant un coéquipier qui refusait catégoriquement d'entendre parler d'elle. À l'équation s'ajoutait sa mauvaise forme physique. Hinata handicaperait n'importe qui, rouillée comme elle l'était. Son plan ne tenait pas encore la route. Il fallait pour cela qu'elle s'entraîne. Mais avec qui ? Son partenaire n'était plus là. Une vive douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Neji partageait autrefois ses entraînements. Elle lui devait une grande partie de ses progrès. Son cousin l'aidait à se perfectionner et à maîtriser les techniques familiales. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle pense à lui. Il ne quittait jamais tout à fait ses pensées. Songer à Neji s'avérait toujours aussi douloureux. Que penserait-il d'elle ? Que ferait-il à sa place ? Autant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à longer le couloir. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au palier. Dehors, la lumière déclinait. La hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait, offrait une vue prenante sur le village. Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans un ciel orangé. Cette couleur lui évoquait la veste de Naruto. Au loin, le soleil disparaissait derrière une montagne. Elle aimerait se trouver là-bas, plutôt qu'ici. Quelque part, au-delà de ces monts abrupts, quelque chose s'activait. Si seulement elle savait où.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sakura-Chan ? Murmura-t-elle.

Le mystère qui entourait la Kunoichi de l'équipe 7, ne cessait de s'épaissir dans son esprit. Il lui avait d'abord fallu assimiler le fait qu'elle vive toujours. Voir resurgir un fantôme de son passé était loin d'être simple. Elle en avait fait le deuil. Par moments, elle peinait encore à le croire. Pourtant ce jour-là, Sakura se tenait bel et bien face à Sasuke, plus vivante que jamais. Les images du combat repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, chaque seconde gravée dans sa mémoire. Les souvenirs refoulés rejaillissaient. L'amie dévouée qui lui offrait tout son soutien, l'écoutait, l'encourageait. Combien de fois, avait-elle essayé de glisser un mot à son sujet auprès de Naruto ? Sakura les poussait systématiquement l'un vers l'autre. Mais Naruto était bien trop bouché pour comprendre. Quant à Hinata, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Lorsqu'elle songeait à Sakura, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était son sourire chaleureux. Face à Sasuke, elle n'était que colère. Une fureur sans nom se dégageait d'elle. Elle se mouvait avec rapidité, dans des enchainements saccadés, différente. Les coups échangés étaient mesurés, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Connaissant les capacités respectives de chacun, s'ils avaient fait étalage de leur pleine puissance. Les dégâts ne se seraient pas limités à quelques gravats. Sasuke supplantait de loin Sakura. Il l'acculait, la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Sans l'intervention de Shikamaru, Hinata n'était pas certaine qu'une fuite ait été envisageable. D'une certaine façon, elles partageaient un but commun. Dans la seule hypothèse où Sakura chercherait effectivement à se dresser contre Sasuke. Sans contexte, Hinata ne disposait que d'hypothèses.

Karin communiquait-elle fréquemment avec Uchiha ? Elle s'était bien gardée de mentionner Sakura lors de leur première rencontre. Le Hokage avait fait grand cas de l'arrestation de Shikamaru. Mais avait éludé un point aussi crucial que la réapparition d'une défunte. Soit ce choix émanait d'elle. Soit elle ignorait jusqu'à l'intervention de Sakura. Sasuke choisissait-il les informations à délivrer à ses pions ? S'ingérait-il vraiment dans la gestion du village ? Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Sasuke semblait délibérément se maintenir dans l'ombre.

Si elle continuait à brasser autant de questions, sa tête allait exploser. La morsure du froid la frappait de plein fouet. Ses membres dénudés offraient plus d'inconvénients que d'avantage. Le sens esthétique d'Hanabi n'avait rien de pratique. Hinata se frictionna les bras, espérant réactiver la circulation sanguine. Elle restait statique, ce qui d'un autre côté ne favorisait pas son réchauffement. Aussi, Hinata s'arracha à la contemplation du paysage, descendant les marches deux à deux. Au printemps, les nuits restaient fraiches. Mieux valait se munir d'une petite laine. Mais Hinata ne pensait pas rentrer aussi tard. L'entrevue qu'elle redoutait, s'était presque trop bien passée. Même si elle regrettait toujours de ne pas avoir lu son contrat. Karin devait le lui faire parvenir. Elle espérait ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise à sa lecture. Elle n'en savait pas plus quant au fonctionnement des missions. Sai avait la charge de le lui expliquer. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment espérer qu'il s'en acquitte ? Demain, elle songerait à trouver des solutions à ses problèmes. Pour l'heure, son estomac criait famine.

Hinata descendait la dernière marche, quand un flash orange attira son attention. Sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, patientait une gamine d'environ quatorze ans. Hanabi s'appuyait contre le poteau, les bras croisés et les joues gonflées d'air. Sa cadette l'attendait sans doute depuis un certain temps. Hinata connaissait sa petite sœur par cœur. Elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Rien qu'à son expression, elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle escomptait lui passer un savon. Cette perspective lui décrocha un sourire amusé. Hanabi jouait toujours les petites sœurs autoritaires. Le fait qu'elle vienne l'attendre, montrait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce constat lui réchauffait le cœur. Songeant que quelques années plus tôt, Hanabi la méprisait au moins autant que son père. Hinata se rapprocha de sa cadette, le sourire aux lèvres. Hanabi releva le tête, interpellée par le crissement d'une semelle sur les graviers. Elle aperçut Hinata, son visage devint d'abord aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Puis elle s'arrêta un instant sur l'expression faciale de son aînée. Hanabi arqua un sourcil.

-Hinata, c'est quoi ce sourire douteux ? Tu sors du bureau du Hokage et je te vois avec un sourire de merlan frit. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être dépitée. Tu n'es pas un brin masochiste.

Hinata s'arrêta devant Hanabi. Elle ne put réprimer sa folle envie de rire devant les démentes suppositions de sa cadette. Secouée de toute part, elle essaya de reprendre contenance. Hanabi la dévisageait, incrédule.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ils t'ont droguée ou quoi ? Tu veux que j'appelle Kô ? Hinata, réponds-moi ! Je commence à m'inquiéter !

Hinata essuya une fine larme qui coulait au coin de son œil.

-Rassure-toi, Hanabi… Au contraire, tout va bien. Je suis simplement contente de voir un visage amical, admit-elle.

Hanabi rougit de plus belle. Elle n'était plus habituée à voir sa sœur sourire. En être la cause la touchait en plein cœur.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, lui conseilla-t-elle. Ça te va bien mieux que ta tronche de déprimée de la vie !

-Tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche.

Hanabi la gratifia d'un sourire entendu. Un bref silence s'instaura. Presque immédiatement rompu par le gargouillement de l'estomac d'Hinata, qui criait famine. À son tour, Hanabi éclata de rire. Une fois calmée, elle tira sur le cordon de sa besace en tissu. Fourrant sa main à l'intérieur, elle en sortit un paquet de papier cartonné. Une odeur de croquettes se répandit autour d'elles, de quoi leur mettre l'eau à la bouche.

-Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant l'emballage. Je nous ai pris deux croquettes chacune. Alors ne mange pas tout.

Hinata s'empara de deux Korokke. Elle appréciait les croquettes de pomme de terre, un mets populaire. La préparation ne requérait aucun ingrédient rare. On continuait donc d'en trouver, pour son plus grand plaisir. Depuis quelque temps, Hinata pensait que les aliments avaient plus de goût qu'auparavant. Elle s'était confiée à Hanabi, à ce sujet. Sa cadette avait rétorqué qu'elle ne leur trouvait rien de changé. Avant, tout lui paraissait fade et sans odeur. Aujourd'hui, elle redécouvrait le plaisir ressenti face à un bon plat. Hinata allait mieux, tout simplement. Le changement ne venait pas de la nourriture, mais bien d'elle.

Les deux sœurs marchaient en direction de la demeure des Hyûga. Hanabi s'amusait avec feu l'ancien paquet d'emballage, transformé en boulette de papier carton. Elle écoutait Hinata lui relater sa rencontre avec le Hokage. Elle ponctuait parfois le récit d'un ou deux hochements de tête, pour démontrer son attention. Hinata abordait la question de sa collaboration avec Sai. L'ancien membre de l'équipe 7 rechignait visiblement à faire équipe avec elle. Hinata lui confiait son incompréhension vis-à-vis du comportement de Sai, à son égard. Ce dernier la considérait comme un boulet indigne, ne méritant pas même qu'on lui serre la main. L'esprit d'Hanabi s'échauffait, touchée dans son orgueil par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur. Comment pouvait-on refuser l'immense honneur de serrer la main d'un membre du clan Hyûga ? Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. _Quel crétin sans cervelle !_ Le plus étrange résultait de leur conversation. Sai prétendait ne pas se souvenir d'Hinata. Ils n'avaient effectué que quelques rares missions ensemble. Mais il partageait le même cercle d'amis. Cette idée troublait Hinata, qui se disait pourtant prêtre à le croire. D'après elle, il paraissait tout à fait sincère.

Cette conversation ravivait un souvenir chez Hanabi.

-On parle bien de Sai. Sai le pâlichon de l'équipe 7, exhibitionniste du nombril ?

-Oui, Sai, l'ancien coéquipier de Naruto-Kun et Sakura-Chan… Pourquoi ?

Hanabi fronça les sourcils. Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Elle s'empressa de lui apporter de plus amples explications.

-Il y un an de ça, j'ai rendu visite à konohamaru, Moegi et Udon sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement. C'est un peu notre point de ralliement.

Hinata était contente de voir que sa sœur comptait des amis. Avec son tempérament, elle venait parfois à en douter.

-Lors de ces réunions, nous échangeons quelques informations qui nous sont parvenu. Nous nous tenons ainsi informés. Ce jour-là, Konohamaru a partagé une rumeur avec nous. Elle concernait ton fameux Sai.

Voilà qui éveillait son intérêt.

-Nombre de mystères entourent l'équipe 7. Car tous ses membres ont disparu ou presque. Kakashi Hatake et Sakura Haruno ont été déclarés mort à l'issue de la guerre.

Hanabi évita délibérément de mentionner la disparition de Naruto. Elle craignait de réveiller la douleur de sa sœur.

-Il ne reste plus que Sai, aujourd'hui. Il était entièrement dévoué à Naruto, qu'il respectait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, d'après Konohamaru. Aussi, tu imagines bien qu'en voyant Sai affublé d'un bandeau de Konoha. Il en est tout naturellement venu à se poser des questions. Konohamaru l'a abordé au beau milieu de la rue, s'enquérant de sa santé. Il voulait juste prendre des nouvelles, en somme. Cependant, Sai a affirmé ne pas le connaître et l'a envoyé sur les roses. Impossible dans la mesure où Konohamaru traînait souvent dans les jambes de Naruto, donc par prolongement dans celles de l'équipe 7.

Hinata arqua un sourcil. Elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Toi tu étais fichée S, comme tous tes petits camarades d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi fait-il exception ? Comment l'un des plus importants soutiens de Naruto Uzumaki a pu accepter de servir le nouvel Hokage ? Mais le plus étrange reste encore cette mémoire prétendument défectueuse. Le récit de Konohamaru rejoint ta propre histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hanabi ? Que Sai chercherait délibérément à nous faire croire qu'il a perdu la mémoire ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux.

De plus, cela ferait de lui un sacré bon acteur.

-Ouvre les yeux, Hinata. Des choses plus qu'étranges se produisent. Tu as oublié la disparition de Gai-Sensei et de ses deux élèves, Lee et Tenten ?

-Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun rapport ! Tu devrais arrêter de lires des romans à sensation.

-Crois ce que tu veux, prends-moi pour une folle si ça t'arrange. Mais à mon avis, on a reconfiguré le disque dur. Sai a bel et bien perdu la mémoire…

* * *

 _Sur les derniers chapitres, Hinata a pris beaucoup de place. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, chacun son tour. Le prochain sera riche en révélation et action. Pour le moment, on ne peut pas dire que Sasuke apparaisse vraiment beaucoup. Ce qui est un comble pour une histoire qui découle de son projet fou. Je m'en explique en deux secondes. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Mais quand il sera là, il restera pour de bon. Comme je le disais plus haut, cette histoire compte beaucoup de personnages. Bien d'autres vont arriver et j'entends traiter le cas de chacun individuellement. Ce qui était un peu l'objectif sous-jacent de cette histoire. Montrer ce qui tourne différemment dans un univers sans Naruto. Ce qui ne se limite pas à Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi et les autres… Je ne sais pas exactement ce dans quoi je me suis embarquée. Mais le fait que les idées affluent par dizaines. Et que je suis maintenant obligée de tenir un carnet pour toutes les noter._


	8. Note informative

_Bonjour ou bonsoir lecteurs et lectrices !_

 _Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse pour l'éventuel faux espoir. Je vous écris un message pour vous prévenir d'un problème que je viens de remarquer. En passant par hasard sur le site, je me suis rendu compte que des phrases des chapitres 6 et 7 avaient été coupées. J'ai cru à une erreur d'inattention de ma part. Mais après vérification sur mes sauvegardes Word, il semblerait que le problème vienne de FF . net. Certaines phrases sautent lors du téléchargement. J'ai corrigé les blancs là où je les ai remarqués. Je vous invite donc à relire les chapitre 6 et 7. Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée lors de vos lectures. Je vais faire attention, à raison d'une petite vérification après chaque actualisation. Si vous remarquez d'autres problèmes de ce genre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler._

 _Merci pour votre compréhension !_

 _Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes !_


	9. Chapitre 8:

_Bon, je publie mon chapitre avec deux semaines de retard. Mais comme il y avait les fêtes de fin d'année, je supprime la première quinzaine. Donc en vérité, je ne suis pas en retard ! Ouais, je suis une sale tricheuse ! Bref, je suis contente d'avoir terminé ce chapitre. Parce que franchement, ce fut une véritable galère ! J'étais tellement crevée que j'écrivais n'importe quoi. Pour tout vous dire, je me suis parfois endormie au lieu d'avancer. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. Mais honnêtement, je pense que la qualité du chapitre a peut-être souffert. Bon, une fois de plus c'est un numéro très long. J'ai enlevé une scène que j'avais prévue à la fin. Sinon, il risquait d'être sans fin. Je sais que certains lecteurs déprécient les chapitres d'une certaine longueur. Mais plus j'avance, plus ils s'allongent. Je n'ai pas d'autres remarques à faire sur le huitième en avant-propos. Ne hurlez pas trop en le lisant, pensez à vos voisins !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Smarties, merci pour ton commentaire. C'est une grande source de motivation ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu._

 _Cat, merci de comprendre ce que j'entreprends dans cette histoire, vraiment ! Je suis contente de voir que le message passe. Je suis tellement désolée pour ça. Mais en fait, je le reconnais, c'était l'effet recherché. Je voulais que les lecteurs pensent qu'il s'agissait de lui. Je suis une brin cruelle. J'ai pensé à cette idée de Sasuke dans la peau de Sai. Je me demande encore si ce ressort n'aurait pas été préférable. Mais bon, j'ai pris une autre voie. « Pâle copie », pauvre Sai ! X'D Tu n'as pas forcément tout à fait tort pour Hiashi… Pour le chapitre 3, je le savais. Sur le coup, je l'ai trouvé passable. J'avais du retard et je l'ai publié, à tort ! En y revenant, j'ai constaté mon erreur. Il faut que je le retravaille, idem pour la fin du cinquième. Merci pour ton avis éclairé, il m'est d'une grande utilité. Merci infiniment pour tes commentaires et tes compliments ! C'est vrai qu'il y a une petite similitude avec l'actualité. Ce n'était absolument pas volontaire, mon histoire ayant débuté avant tout ça. X'D Ça nourrira peut-être mon inspiration…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

La terre brute s'étendait à perte de vue, retournée par les pas des Ninja de l'Alliance. Elle levait les yeux vers ce ciel sombre et froid. À la faveur de la lumière lunaire, elle distinguait encore ses compagnons d'armes. Une nuée de poussière s'échappait d'un tas de ruines fumantes. Le centre de commandement venait de voler en éclats, sous leurs yeux. Le nuage qui s'en dégageait, les engloutissait, s'en allait rejoindre les hauteurs. Les cendres lui piquaient les yeux, sa gorge la démangeait. En ces lieux régnaient le désordre le plus absolu. Sa respiration résonnait plus fort. Ses poumons se remplissaient d'un air vicié. Elle inspirait et expirait machinalement. Ce simple automatisme déclenchait une vive douleur dans son thorax. Quelque chose la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle fixait ses sandales recouvertes de crasse, de terre et de sang séché. Ses mains tendues devant elle, ne tremblaient pas. Ce corps étranger, plus léger, plus jeune, brûlait d'une détermination aujourd'hui lointaine. Elle n'en maîtrisait pas les mouvements. Elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice.

Elle se concentrait sur cette mince silhouette d'adolescent. Le garçon détonnait dans ce décor, avec sa veste criarde et ses cheveux blonds. On ne voyait que lui, Naruto Uzumaki. Entouré de deux clones, il lui tournait le dos. Les yeux cerclés d'un orange vif, son regard de batracien étudiait l'imposante cible qui se dressait devant eux. Il visait les bras de Jûbi, Rasenshuriken après Rasenshuriken. Le protégé prenait la place de protecteur. L'Alliance Shinobi vivait en partie pour préserver les deux réceptacles de Kurama et Hachibi. L'un d'entre eux s'activait pourtant à leurs côtés, dans le but de les soutenir.

À bout de forces, il s'effondra à terre. Le mode Hermite désactivé, il se trouvait désormais sans défense. Ses jambes répondirent d'elles-mêmes. Prête à faire rempart de son corps pour le protéger, elle se jeta devant lui, l'Hinata de seize ans. Non l'observatrice, car elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'inéluctable enchaînement qui s'ensuivait. Elle aurait souhaité se dire d'attendre. Attendre que Neji se porte d'abord au secours de Naruto, pour enfin seulement envisager d'en faire autant. Ainsi, elle les protégerait tous les deux. De cette façon, Neji ne tomberait pas. Il ne serait pas victime de l'attaque Mokuton de Jûbi. Elle seule encaisserait les coups.

Mais l'insupportable réalité rattrape systématiquement le pays des songes. Nulle ne modèle ses rêves selon son désir.

Tout se troublait autour d'elle. L'image se brouillait de flashs lumineux. Elle apercevait encore Naruto, agenouillé à même le sol. Mais le déroulement devenait incohérent. Karin apparut et elle se trouva propulsée au sein du bureau du Hokage. Deux mondes s'entrechoquaient. Hinata ne savait plus auquel elle appartenait. La bouche de Karin formait des mots inaudibles. Hinata se sentait comme enfermée dans une bulle hermétique.

Elle cligna des yeux, les rouvrit à nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Se retournant de son propre chef, cette fois, elle le vit choir. Elle voulut l'appeler.

-Neji

Le prénom de son cousin résonna entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Elle se réveilla dans le plus parfait silence. Son visage ruisselait de sueur. Ses yeux papillonnaient d'un point à l'autre, ne reconnaissaient plus rien. Ses mains repliées sur les draps de sa couche, en froissaient le tissu délicat. Le calme environnant la déstabilisait. La brise froide contre sa peau la ramena à la réalité. Une fois de plus, elle avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Hinata se rendit compte que sa tête ne reposait plus sur son coussin. Elle s'était redressée dans son sommeil.

Avec lenteur, elle s'extirpa des couvertures. La jeune femme s'appliqua ensuite à refaire son lit. Ses mains lissèrent les plis. Du bout des doigts elle ajusta les angles. Enfin, elle battit son oreiller pour le remettre en forme. Si elle s'activait, elle ne pensait pas. Et si elle ne réfléchissait pas, le cauchemar s'éloignait. Malheureusement, elle le connaissait déjà par cœur. Ce songe n'avait rien de factice, contrairement à la plupart des rêves. Il s'agissait d'un authentique souvenir. Un épisode de son existence que son cerveau aimait parfois lui jeter à la figure. Hinata ne dormait jamais en paix. Les ombres de son passé planaient en permanence au-dessus d'elle. Le remords la hantait aussi dans son sommeil. Autrefois, elle chérissait l'heure du couché. Désormais, elle redoutait cet instant. Quand elle pouvait repousser l'échéance à coups de lecture, de contemplation astronomique, elle ne s'en privait pas. Le matin lui apportait la délivrance qu'elle espérait toute la nuit durant. Le jour, elle vivait avec le vide laissé par ceux qu'elle aimait. Le soir, elle replongeait dans l'horreur de la guerre qui les avait fauchés. À croire que sa vie comptait plus de souvenirs malheureux qu'heureux. L'épouvante l'emportait sur les joies passées.

Dans le brouillard qui l'entourait, elle prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Ses mains s'appuyaient contre le mur, accompagnant ses jambes encore endormies. Le carrelage froid lui glaça la plante des pieds. Bien qu'éveillée, les images persistaient dans son esprit. Ce cauchemar allait la poursuivre toute la journée. Elle le savait déjà. Il entachait son moral. Hinata se sentait mal, cotonneuse. Comme si elle se trouvait encore au beau milieu de ce songe. Il fallait se faire violence. Hinata ne connaissait que trop bien ce cercle vicieux. Il suffisait de baisser ne serait-ce qu'un instant sa garde, pour se laisser entraîner une fois de plus. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'oublier à son chagrin. Trop longtemps, elle avait cédé à la facilité. Elle livrait un combat contre elle-même. Ne plus y penser, il fallait réussir à s'en détourner par n'importe quel moyen. Hinata devait recentrer son attention sur un tout autre objet. De la sorte, elle parviendrait à faire abstraction.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle s'agenouilla à même le sol, sans se soucier du froid. De sa main droite, elle attrapa le pommeau de douche. De la gauche, elle ouvrit le robinet. Un filet d'eau glacé se déversa alors sur sa chevelure, dégoulina le long de son visage. Hinata serra les dents. Maintenant, elle ne pensait plus qu'au liquide gelé qui ruisselait sur sa peau. _Aux grands maux les grands remèdes…_ Elle s'infligeait ce traitement délibérément. Une douche froide qui ne manqua pas de la réveiller pour de bon. Aussi revigorante que salvatrice, le temps d'un instant l'eau chassa toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Hanabi n'y allait pas de main morte. Hinata mordait la poussière au sens littéral du terme. La jeune femme se relevait à grand peine, les membres endoloris. Elle venait d'essuyer un énième revers. La scène se répétait en boucle depuis plusieurs jours. Sa cadette se déplaçait avec une rapidité impressionnante. Elle laissait trop peu de temps à Hinata, qui ne parvenait pas à contrer les attaques de sa sœur. En combat rapproché, l'aînée se défendait convenablement. Elle anticipait les assauts d'Hanabi et parait ses coups. Elle s'assurait toujours de ne laisser aucune ouverture. Mais la benjamine la poussait systématiquement dans ses derniers retranchements. Hanabi déployait tous ses talents, ses paumes menaçantes frôlaient de plus en plus son assaillante. Acculée, Hinata se repliait pour éviter d'être touchée. Hanabi sautait alors sur l'occasion, usant de la paume du Hakke. Happée par l'aspiration, Hinata perdait contact avec le sol. Le Hakke Kushô permettait de libérer une poussée depuis la paume de la main, semblable à une lame d'air comprimé, capable d'envoyer l'adversaire au tapi. Fort heureusement, Hanabi ne visait pas les points vitaux. La faiblesse d'Hinata résidait dans sa lenteur. Sa sœur profitait de ce défaut pour la prendre de court. Hinata ne songeait pas même à d'éventuelles offensives, faute de temps.

Hanabi supervisait personnellement l'entraînement de sa grande sœur depuis près d'un mois. En vérité, deux personnes s'attelaient à cette dure tâche. Kô s'occupait de la partie endurance. Il soumettait Hinata à de difficiles exercices physiques. La jeune femme courait, s'étirait, se musclait, mangeait des protéines. Kô lui retapait une santé. Chaque matin, elle suivait la moindre de ses instructions. Sous des débuts laborieux, elle commençait enfin à montrer quelques améliorations notoires. Hinata ne s'essoufflait plus au bout de 100 mètres de course. Elle se tonifiait, soulevait des poids de plus en plus lourds. Elle gagnait en souplesse, certains étirements lui devenant ainsi plus faciles. Intérieurement, la jeune femme ressentait la différence. Les premières semaines, elle souffrait au moindre mouvement. Le simple fait de se lever lui arrachait une plainte. Son corps se rebellait contre ces entraînements intensifs. Hinata détestait les courbatures. Mais elles témoignaient au moins de l'efficacité de son labeur. Avec le temps, elles se faisaient de moins en moins prononcer, jusqu'à disparaître en partie. Étrangement, faire de l'exercice le lendemain, favorisait la disparition des douleurs. Kô appelait cela la récupération active.

Même si sa condition physique s'améliorait quelque peu. Hinata rencontrait toujours de grandes difficultés dès qu'il s'agissait de se frotter à Hanabi. Quand sonnait midi, sa petite sœur prenait la relève. Et après une collation bien méritée, Hinata se mesurait à sa benjamine. Au départ, la perspective d'être entraînée par Hanabi, ne l'enchantait guère. Et pour cause, Hinata gardait en mémoire leur dernier affrontement en date. Le jour où Hiashi, son père, avait décidé d'opposer ses deux filles dans le seul but de choisir une héritière. La défaite cuisante d'Hinata l'avait définitivement évincée de la succession, au profit d'Hanabi. L'humiliation de perdre face à une fillette de cinq ans sa cadette, vivait encore en elle. Des années durant, elle avait gardé cette blessure profondément enfouie. Convaincue de son incapacité, de sa trop grande faiblesse, elle s'était pour un temps laissée glisser vers une pente raide. Hinata croyait qu'Hanabi allait la juger. Elle redoutait son mépris. Aussi, dans un premier temps, elle s'était ouvertement opposée à cette alternative. Mais Hanabi entendait bien diriger l'entraînement de sa sœur. Déterminée comme jamais, la cadette l'avait eu à l'usure. Bien que largement dominée par Hanabi, leurs séances se passaient étrangement biens.

Bien entendu, sa petite sœur ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Elle prenait sa charge très à cœur. Hinata bénéficiait d'un court délai afin de retrouver sa forme d'antan. Un temps précieux qu'il fallait mettre à profit. Nulle n'en connaissait la durée exacte. Car Hinata s'était arrogé le droit de suspendre sa prétendue mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ou plus exactement, d'une certaine façon, elle y travaillait encore. Karin souhaitait qu'elle convainque Sai de faire équipe. À cette fin, elle s'entraînait durement pour rattraper son retard. Elle ne serait pas le boulet qu'il voyait déjà en elle, en aucun cas. Pour l'instant, personne ne lui demandait de compte. Sai ne se manifestait toujours pas, pas plus que le Hokage. Si Karin faisait preuve d'un tant soit peu d'intelligence, elle se doutait bien des activités actuelles d'Hinata. Car le statut de fiché S induisait un manque d'entraînement. Elle devait savoir qu'Hinata n'était pas au sommet de sa forme.

Hanabi s'était mesurée à elle au premier entraînement. Hinata s'attendait à ce qu'elle révise quelques techniques familiales de concert. Mais Hanabi ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. _« Tu connais d'ores et déjà la plupart des techniques du clan Hyûga. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les revoir ensemble. Les clefs, tu les as déjà en ta possession ! »_ avait rétorqué la benjamine. Hanabi l'entraînait en conditions réelles. Selon elle, Hinata devait avant tout se réhabituer à combattre. _« De la sorte, tu retrouveras tes repères. Tes réflexes te reviendront naturellement avec le temps. »_ Ainsi, elles s'affrontaient des heures durant, sans pause. Mais l'issue ne variait jamais. Hinata finissait toujours par rouler dans la terre, tout comme aujourd'hui.

À l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement, Hanabi la dévisageait, implacable. Elle se tenait déjà en position, prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle offensive. Hinata n'était pas encore relevée, ce qui n'empêchait pas sa cadette d'anticiper la prochaine action. La jeune femme encaissait coup après coup, sans jamais parvenir à l'atteindre. Pourtant, loin de se décourager, elle se redressait à chaque fois et reprenait. Hanabi admirait sa détermination. Elle-même se l'avouait. À sa place, elle n'en mènerait pas large. Hanabi se connaissait suffisamment. Elle ne réagissait pas aussi bien face à l'échec. Son apprentissage laborieux du Tourbillon Divin du Hakke lui restait en mémoire. Incapable de parvenir à maîtriser cette technique, elle avait failli renoncer. Mais elle voyait le courage et l'assiduité que déployait Hinata. Témoin des progrès fulgurants de son aînée, sa sœur l'avait indirectement poussé à reprendre son entraînement. D'une certaine façon, Hanabi se sentait redevable à son égard. Deux ans et demi plus tard, elle cherchait à lui rendre la pareille.

Son regard affuté lui permettait de cibler les défauts d'Hinata. Hanabi connaissait ses moindres faiblesses. L'adolescente avait espéré qu'elle les décèlerait par elle-même. Ce qui par prolongement l'aurait conduit à les corriger. Mais Hinata s'obstinait, reproduisait les mêmes erreurs. Elle ne saisissait pas encore ce que sa sœur essayait de lui faire comprendre. Inconsciemment, Hinata se concentrait uniquement sur sa propre défense, aux dépens de son offensive. Elle basait sa stratégie sur les faits et gestes d'Hanabi, cherchait à contrer chacun de ses assauts. À un point tel, qu'elle en oubliait d'attaquer. Prendre en compte les facultés de son adversaire, s'avérait utile mais dans une juste mesure. Hinata ne prenait aucune initiative. Hanabi menait la danse et la jeune femme se contentait de la suivre. Cette méthode la conduisait à l'échec. D'autre part, Hinata se révélait encore trop lente. Elle n'anticipait pas assez rapidement les attaques de sa sœur, pour les parer. Le Byakugan avec son champ à 360 degrés, lui permettait de la voir venir. Mais elle ne se déplaçait pas assez rapidement. Elle manquait encore d'endurance. Sa défense n'était donc pas optimale, ce qui accentuait un peu plus le problème.

Hinata semblait s'être créer une sorte de barrière psychologique. Était-ce le fait d'affronter sa petite sœur, qui retenait ses coups ? Ou ce blocage venait-il d'ailleurs ? Le clan Hyûga offrait un large éventail de techniques alliant à la fois défense et offensive. Le Hakkeshô Kaiten en incarnait le parfait exemple. En effet, le Tourbillon Divin du Hakke protégeait des attaques, tout en repoussant l'adversaire. D'aucuns considéraient ce bouclier rotatif comme la défense la plus impénétrable qui soit. Il compensait également l'angle mort du Byakugan. Mais Hinata usait uniquement des techniques les plus élémentaires de son répertoire personnel. À croire qu'elle se limitait aux bases. Comme si elle n'osait plus se laisser aller à fond. Se croyait-elle incapable de reproduire les techniques qu'elle maîtrisait autrefois ? Une fois de plus, Hinata se sous-estimait. La confiance en soi primait sur tout le reste. En instructeur improvisé, Hanabi expérimentait des méthodes pédagogiques qui ne répondaient peut-être pas aux besoins de sa sœur. Il fallait surement qu'elle change son approche.

Hanabi s'octroya un court instant afin de débattre de la question. Elle abandonna finalement sa posture initiale. Ses bras tombèrent le long de sa taille. Droite comme un poteau, elle se contenta de garder ses Byakugan actifs. Hinata tenait enfin sur ses jambes. Recouverte de crasse, elle ne prit pas la peine de se dépoussiérer. Elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à ce genre de détails. La terre qui lui collait à la peau, attestait de son labeur. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte. Elle s'étonna de voir l'étrange position adoptée par Hanabi. Une fraction de secondes, elle crut que sa petite sœur avait renoncé, en désespoir de cause. Mais le Byakugan toujours éveillé contredisait cette hypothèse. Déterminée à changer son fusille d'épaule, Hanabi alla jusqu'à appuyer une main contre sa hanche, dans une attitude nonchalante.

-On va changer les règles.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea Hinata.

-À partir de maintenant, je ne vais qu'esquiver tes attaques. Je ne riposterai plus. De cette manière, je vais mesurer tes progrès.

Hinata arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cet exercice. Si tu ne m'attaques plus, il n'y a plus de combat. Tu romps l'équilibre.

Hanabi dut réprimer son envie de rire devant l'usage du mot « équilibre ».

-Comme tu viens de le dire, il s'agit justement d'un exercice et non plus d'un affrontement en bonne et due forme. Dès lors, toute question « d'équilibre » devient superflue.

-Mais je…

-Trêve de bavardage, cesse de te trainasser, vieillarde ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit. Attaque-moi !

Hanabi perdait patience, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mieux valait éviter de la courroucer davantage, au risque de devoir braver sa colère pour le reste de la soirée. Si elle y tenait tellement, alors pourquoi pas. Hinata l'avait accepté en tant qu'entraîneur. Ce n'était pas pour s'opposer à ses directives. Elle savait surement ce qu'elle faisait. En pensant cela, Hinata ne croyait pas si bien dire. En inventant ce nouvel exercice, Hanabi forçait sa sœur à l'attaquer.

-Et s'il te plaît, passe tout de suite aux choses sérieuses. Ne me sers pas de techniques de bas étage.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacée par le comportement de sa benjamine. Hanabi souriait intérieurement, voyant que sa petite comédie commençait à porter ses fruits. Hinata sortait de ses gonds, à sa manière très mesurée. La jeune femme se mit en garde dans le pur style du clan Hyûga.

Hanabi voulait du sérieux, elle allait lui en offrir. Hinata s'élança en avant, sans attendre de sommation. Sa petite sœur ramena ses bras devant elle, en position défensive. _« Vas-y, tu peux le faire ! »_ dit-elle, intérieurement, en un encouragement silencieux destiné à son aînée. Une fois à faible distance d'Hanabi, Hinata rentra ses coudes, referma ses poings. Elle concentra alors une importante quantité de chakra dans chacun d'entre eux. Ses bras se teintèrent bientôt d'un bleu glacier. Les gangues de chakra prirent forme. Deux têtes de lion apparurent de chaque côté.

-Jûho Sôshiken !

Hinata employait là sa technique fétiche, les Paumes Jumelles des Lions Agiles. Ce jutsu de courte portée requérait un niveau élevé de maîtrise. Preuve qu'Hinata n'était pas si rouillée qu'elle le pensait. Hanabi s'en trouva si satisfaite, qu'elle en oublia presque d'esquiver. L'adolescente roula sur sa droite. Hinata tourna sur elle-même, creusant au passage un sillon dans la terre. Elle se rua à la suite de sa cadette. Hanabi passait d'un pied à l'autre, pivotait, se penchait, sautait. Hinata s'accrochait, jetait ses bras en avant, tentant de l'atteindre. Les déplacements répétés soulevèrent un nuage de poussière. Rien de dérangeant pour deux utilisatrices du Byakugan, il en fallait bien plus pour les aveugler. Hinata concentra une certaine somme de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds, afin d'amplifier sa vitesse de déplacement. Elle se savait plus lente qu'Hanabi. Voilà qui compensait un peu l'écart entre elles.

À cet instant précis, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Hanabi. Hinata partait sur une bonne lancée. Il serait fort dommage de ne pas en profiter. Malaxant son propre chakra, elle plaça ses paumes en avant, posture du Jûken. Elle lui signifia ainsi son intention de riposte. Son action suivante ne fut pas une esquive. Au contraire, elle alla au-devant d'Hinata, l'attaquant ouvertement de front. Instinctivement, l'aînée para ses coups à l'aide d'une nouvelle rotation. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, elle interrogea sa sœur du regard. Il ne devait s'agir que d'un simple exercice.

-Je change les règles, lui répondit Hanabi. Continue sur cette voie, tu es bien partie !

Hinata ne voyait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. Hanabi ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir, revenant à la charge. Maintenant qu'Hanabi contre-attaquait, elle reprenait le dessus de par sa rapidité. Sa technique toujours active, Hinata guettait une ouverture. Elle perdait néanmoins du terrain, sa sœur parvenant à la repousser. En arrière-plan, son cerveau poursuivait son raisonnement. Au départ, Hanabi attendait d'elle qu'elle attaque. Hinata savait que lorsqu'elle concédait de l'espace à sa sœur, elle finissait acculée. Si elle ne voulait pas rouler à terre une fois de plus, elle ne devait rien lâcher. Se replier constituait une erreur fatale, qu'elle commettait systématiquement. Cela donnait à Hanabi l'occasion de profiter de sa lenteur. La benjamine lançait des techniques longues portées, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever. Elle le comprenait seulement maintenant. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Au lieu de reculer, elle devait avancer. Elle ne le pouvait pas sans se heurter à la paume d'Hanabi, mais sa technique oui. Hinata déplia un bras après l'autre, libérant les deux têtes de lion qui convergèrent sur la position d'Hanabi. Prise de court, l'adolescente sentit les deux flux de chakra la frôler de part et d'autre. Hinata ne l'avait pas visée directement. Il ne s'agissait pas de blesser sa petite sœur. Mais dans l'idée, Hinata venait de remporter cet affrontement.

Hanabi resta figée sur place, éberluée. Hinata, quant à elle, abaissa sa garde. D'un pas lent, elle se rapprocha de sa petite sœur, qui gardait le regard dans le vague. Hanabi en était encore à sa dernière action. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. L'ombre d'Hinata obstrua son champ de vision, attirant son attention. L'adolescente reprit vie, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle attrapa les deux mains d'Hinata, les serra contre les siennes.

-Tu as réussi, tu m'as enfin piégée ! Et ton Jûho Sôshiken, je ne savais pas que cette technique pouvait également s'utiliser à longue portée.

-C'est une variante que j'ai développée, il y a quelques années de ça, lui apprit Hinata, tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Il faudra absolument que tu me l'apprennes.

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Hanabi, excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as subitement attaquée. Je croyais que tu devais simplement esquiver.

-Alors tu n'as toujours pas compris.

Hanabi céda un bref soupir.

-Je t'ai tendu un piège. Vois-tu, au fil de nos entraînements, j'ai pu observer ta façon de procéder. Tu concentres toute ton attention sur ta défense. Tu n'essayes jamais de m'attaquer. J'ai voulu te pousser à le faire en inventant cet exercice bidon.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel, visualisant leurs différents combats.

-Très tôt, j'ai constaté que tu étais beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Alors j'ai essayé de compenser ce désavantage par une défense plus réactive. J'étais tellement obsédée par ce détail. Je me suis trop focalisée dessus, en oubliant le reste.

-Tu t'es involontairement créé une sorte de blocage. Mais je crois aussi que tu manquais de confiance en toi.

Hinata frotta nerveusement son bras droit, embarrassée.

-Je connaissais ma condition physique. Je me croyais incapable de reproduire mes techniques, pour le moment. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai pu me démontrer le contraire. Je ne suis pas encore aussi efficace qu'avant. Ça va me demander du temps. Mais…

-Mais tu retrouveras ton niveau. Je pense même que tu le dépasseras. Ta marge de progression est encore importante. Avant la guerre, la portée des Byakugan de Neji était de 800 mètres. Toi, tu arrives à atteindre plus de 10 kilomètres, aujourd'hui. Tu as dépassé son niveau d'alors. Je parle de ta vision, hein ! Ne prends pas la grosse tête. Parce que tu es encore un peu mollassonne, crut-elle nécessaire de lui rappeler.

Hinata ouvrit des yeux ronds. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, sa sœur venait bel et bien de la complimenter, chose plutôt rare. Hanabi s'était néanmoins empressée d'y ajouter une petite pique. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle paraisse trop gentille. Elle deviendrait alors trop humaine. Son comportement adolescent amusait beaucoup Hinata. Une fois de plus, elle réprima son envie de rire. Hanabi n'aimait pas que l'on se moque d'elle. Même si Hinata n'en pensait rien, sa petite sœur le prendrait ainsi.

L'instant de complicité était passé. Hanabi libéra les mains de la jeune femme. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, interpellée par un bruit lointain qu'elle seule avait perçu. Hinata se retourna, suivant le regard de sa cadette.

-Voilà Kô, annonça Hanabi.

Effectivement, Kô avançait droit vers elle. À l'allure qu'il menait, Hinata jugea que l'affaire devait être d'importance. Elle espéra que rien n'était arrivé en leur absence. Dans tous les cas, Kô venait pour elles. Aujourd'hui, personne d'autre n'occupait le terrain dévolu aux entraînements du clan. Inquiètes, les deux sœurs rompirent la distance que les séparait, allant à ses devants. Kô passa de l'une à l'autre, frappé par les mines soucieuses qu'elles arboraient. Il leva alors sa main droite pour les rassurer.

-Quelqu'un vous demande, mademoiselle Hinata. Je lui ai proposé de vous attendre dans le petit salon. Mais il s'y est refusé. Il se trouve à l'entrée de la demeure principale. Vous feriez bien de vous hâter. Il ne semblait pas d'humeur clémente.

-T'a-t-il donné un nom, Kô ?

-Non, il s'agit d'un jeune homme. Vous feriez bien de lui proposer une collation. Ce pauvre garçon est pâle comme un linge.

-Il ne peut s'agir que de Sai ! On dirait une vraie poupée de porcelaine. D'aucuns s'accordent à dire qu'il est très beau. Il a son charme, je le reconnais. Mais je ne tolère pas son comportement. Qu'importe l'heure, Sai n'est jamais bien disposé, grommela Hanabi, qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné l'affront fait à sa sœur.

L'adolescente se tourna d'ailleurs vers Hinata, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle leur avait déjà faussé compagnie.

Sai se manifestait enfin. Il choisissait bien son moment. Il fallait forcément que cela arrive en son absence. Son coéquipier ne la tenait déjà pas en très haute estime. Il n'allait certainement pas goûter le fait de devoir l'attendre. D'après Kô, il était d'humeur exécrable. Ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Hinata. Voilà qui promettait une entrevue des plus charmantes. L'idée de le revoir suscitait des émotions contradictoires. Hinata gardait en tête les élucubrations d'Hanabi. Sa sœur inventait souvent de folles hypothèses. Mais celle-ci battait de loin tous les records. Sai qui aurait perdu la mémoire. Elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant. D'où tirait-elle toutes ces idées ? Non, Hinata mettait davantage son comportement étrange sur le compte de l'époque actuelle. Travailler pour le Hokage était une occupation pour le moins prenante. Elle parlait en connaissance de cause. Depuis sa réintégration, Hinata ne passait pas une seconde sans y penser. Elle ignorait encore ce qui avait poussé Sai à en faire autant. Le Hokage le faisait peut-être chanter. Il devait avoir ses raisons bien à lui. Et Hinata reconnaissait en être curieuse.

S'il cherchait à tourner la page, le fait de devoir collaborer avec elle ne pouvait que l'énerver. Hinata incarnait l'ombre d'un passé révolu, qu'il souhaitait surement oublier. Peut-être que tout ce qui se rattachait à Naruto, lui était aujourd'hui insupportable. Comme cela avait été un jour le cas pour elle. Ainsi, fréquenter son ancien cercle d'amis devait être un véritable supplice. Cette théorie lui semblait bien plus réaliste. Elle-même avait rejeté ses proches, prononcé des paroles qu'aujourd'hui elle regrettait. La colère et la douleur dominaient alors son cœur. Elle ne songeait plus qu'à elle. Et le malheur des autres lui importait peu. Elle vivait son chagrin. Elle était son chagrin. Elle connaissait ce mécanisme de défense. Sai se protégeait peut-être de ses souvenirs. Songer à tout cela apaisa un instant sa réserve. Elle était désormais plus encline à faire des efforts.

Une autre réflexion balaya cependant la première. Hinata s'interrogea enfin sur la raison de sa venue. Apportait-il de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles ? Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la « formation » de leur équipe dans le bureau du Hokage. Un mois venait de s'écouler, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient cherché à prendre contact. Sai effectuait peut-être le premier pas qu'elle avait tant espéré. Elle en doutait fort. Et si le Hokage motivait cette visite. D'une certaine façon, ils avaient désobéi à ses ordres. Entre eux, la situation restait inchangée. D'un autre côté, Karin n'avait pas fixé de date limite à cette mission de fraternisation. Mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Karin venait peut-être y mettre le holà pas l'intermédiaire de Sai.

Ses pensées l'accaparèrent tout le trajet jusqu'à l'entrée extérieure de la demeure principale. Hinata accéléra le pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres à franchir, avant de se retrouver devant les deux hautes portes. Un soleil de fin de journée rasait le sol. Plus loin, une épaule et une jambe dépassaient de l'angle d'un mur. Sai s'était appuyé contre le muret recouvert de pierres de parement. Hyûga arriva devant lui à bout de souffle. À sa séance d'exercices et son entraînement, s'ajoutait la course folle dans laquelle Hinata venait de jeter ses dernières forces. Le jeune homme la détailla brièvement, l'air réprobateur.

-Tu es recouverte de terre, voilà qui promet. Ce n'est pas très poli de se présenter devant quelqu'un dans cet état, déclara-t-il.

-Bonjour, Sai-Kun…

-Tu t'entraînes avec ta petite sœur, m'a-t-il dit.

Il faisait sans doute référence à Kô.

-J'en déduis que tu t'es fait battre à plate de couture, avec toute cette crasse sur toi. Je parie que ta sœur est propre comme un sous neuf. Vraiment, c'est très prometteur. Ou plus exactement, cela confirme ce que je craignais depuis le début.

Son allure poussiéreuse sauta soudainement aux yeux d'Hinata, qui jusque-là ne s'en souciait guère. La jeune femme se sentit profondément mal à l'aise et sale. Pour elle qui attachait une si grande importance au respect des convenances. Sai attaquait son point sensible. Elle avait naturellement cherché à parer au plus urgent. Elle ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Lui qui avait clairement fait étalage de sa mauvaise humeur devant le pauvre Kô. Elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre une douche en chemin. Se voir reprocher d'arriver ainsi, alors même qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle s'entraînait. Sai se montrait de bien mauvaise foi. Il se permettait de parler de politesse, quand lui-même ne prenait pas la peine de se fendre d'un « bonjour ». Hinata se laissait emporter par la colère. Il ne fallait pourtant pas y céder. Elle s'était promis de faire des efforts pour favoriser une bonne entente entre eux. Pour autant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait s'écraser devant lui. Hors de question, Hinata ne comptait pas lui laisser l'ascendant. Elle retint donc sa main, réprimant son envie d'époussetage. La terre seyait parfaitement à ses vêtements. Elle pouvait l'assumer. Il suffisait de s'en convaincre. Hinata parvint ainsi à reprendre mentalement le dessus. Elle afficha alors un magnifique sourire de façade.

-Ton affaire paraissait urgente d'après Kô. J'ai accouru dès que j'ai su. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Sai-Kun ?

Le principal intéressé haussa un sourcil, surpris. Jusque-là, Hinata éludait brillamment la moindre de ses remarques. Elle conservait son calme, égale à elle-même.

Sai quitta le mur qu'il occupait jusque-là. Il prit un instant pour observer la vaste demeure qui lui faisait face. Décidément, les Hyûga appartenaient à un tout autre monde que le sien. D'architecture traditionnelle, la bâtisse évoquait des temps anciens. On ne voyait rien de semblable, aujourd'hui. Les nouvelles constructions respiraient la modernité. Son allure désuète faisait son charme. Si l'on aimait les vieilles poutres. Le penchant artistique de Sai favorisait ce type d'inclination. À son arrivée, le jeune homme s'était perdu dans ce grand ensemble. La propriété s'ouvrait sur un vaste parc. Les terres comptaient plusieurs carrés de bâtiments. Si les Hyûga vivaient ensemble, ils ne manquaient pas d'espace. À cette échelle, Sai appelait davantage cela un quartier. En tant que descendante de la branche principale, Hinata vivait bien entendu dans la belle demeure.

En un mois, Sai avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour mener ses petites enquêtes. Il s'était renseigné au sujet de sa coéquipière. Une démarche qui lui paraissait justifiée. Sa proximité avec le Hokage lui donnait accès aux archives même les plus sensibles. Il s'étonnait de l'intérêt de Karin pour cette jeune femme. Car Hinata Hyûga n'avait rien de remarquable. Il la trouvait plus que quelconque. Ses états de service allaient d'ailleurs dans ce sens. D'après son dossier, elle avait 33 missions à son actif, dont seulement une de rang A. Elle avait réussi l'examen Chûnin à sa seconde session. Ce qui n'était pas glorieux. Elle ne possédait aucun talent particulier. Son appartenance au clan Hyûga constituait sa seule particularité. Et là encore, elle décevait par son parcours laborieux. Évincée de la succession, sa famille l'avait envoyé servir le village. Ses supérieurs la décrivaient comme quelqu'un de consciencieux et d'altruiste. Deux points négatifs selon Sai, la générosité n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Elle s'éparpillerait au premier élan du cœur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce type de profil. Hinata s'inscrivait dans la moyenne. Une Kunoichi anonyme parmi tant d'autres qui avait simplement eu la chance d'être bien née. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il s'attarde à ce point sur elle.

Hinata le regardait sans rien dire. Elle attendait sa réponse. Il l'attaquait verbalement, elle ne se défendait pas. Toute personne normalement constituée l'aurait envoyé paitre, mais pas elle. Hinata fuyait ostensiblement le conflit. Elle s'imaginait sans doute qu'en le cajolant, elle attirerait sa sympathie. C'était tout le contraire. Son comportement l'exaspérait. Dans ses ouvrages, il avait souvent lu que la première impression laissée par une personne était capitale. En l'occurrence, l'image que lui renvoyait Hinata Hyûga lui déplaisait fortement. Soumise aux autres, un tempérament d'une trop grande souplesse, elle n'avait aucune de force de caractère. Elle pliait surement continuellement, cherchait à satisfaire son entourage par tous les moyens. Elle ne savait manifestement pas s'imposer. Subtilement, elle avait réorienté leur conversation. Hinata espérait ainsi se dérober face à un échange désagréable pour elle. Sai consentit à lui donner satisfaction. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps à l'attendre. Et pour lui, la journée était loin d'être terminée.

-Je te la fais courte, car nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. Il y a du grabuge à la prison d'Hôzukijou. Une activité anormale a été détecté à proximité par ses sentinelles. Le Hokage nous a dépêchés sur place. Nous devons tirer ça au clair.

-C'est un ordre de mission ?

-Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Quelle empotée !

Hinata ne releva pas la pique. Elle se détourna momentanément de Sai, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Le poing serré sur sa poitrine, elle réfléchissait. Hinata avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement. Qui disait Hôzukijou, disait Shikamaru. Et qui disait Shikamaru, disait… _Non !_ La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé. Cette simple idée lui glaçait le sang. Il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Hinata ravala sa salive. Avant tout, elle devait conserver son calme. Il ne s'agissait encore que d'une supposition. Rien ne confirmait cette hypothèse. Elle n'oubliait pas celui devant lequel elle se trouvait. Elle savait trop peu de choses sur Sai. Hinata ne lui accordait pas sa confiance, du moins pas pour l'instant. Trop de mystères planaient autour de sa personne. Elle préférait ne pas le mettre dans la confidence. Elle ne voulait pas éveiller de soupçon par un comportement trop étrange. Hinata en revint à leur conversation.

-Ce sont là toutes les informations dont tu disposes ?

-S'ils en savaient plus, ils n'auraient pas besoin de nous. Ça coule de source.

-J'entends bien, mais tu es resté très vague.

Il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, à la prendre pour une idiote.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais être concis ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la prison d'Hôzukijou dépend de l'autorité des cinq nations ninjas. Bien que le personnel présent sur place soit parfaitement capable de gérer ce type de situation. Le Hokage tient à envoyer des personnes de confiance pour s'en assurer.

-Le centre de confinement a une situation particulière. Le décor cauchemardesque qui l'entoure vise à dissuader les intrusions comme les évasions. Je m'étonne de voir que quelqu'un pourrait s'y être risqué. C'est tout. D'autant que nous vivons en période de paix, depuis la fin de la dernière guerre. Que gagnerait-on à se rendre là-bas ?

-C'est ce que le Hokage veut savoir. Les relations avec les autres villages ninjas sont plutôt distendues depuis quelque temps.

 _À qui la faute ?_ Cependant, si Sasuke menait toujours son petit monde d'une main de maître, on ne lui ferait pas croire à la manigance d'un pays voisin. Hinata ignorait ce qui se passait au-delà des portes du village. Mais ailleurs, la situation ne devait pas être bien différente. Hinata testait Sai sur ses connaissances. Mais de toute évidence, le jeune homme n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur le sujet.

-Le château se situe sur une falaise isolée. Il domine l'océan et la plaine. La tour offre une vue dégagée sur plusieurs kilomètres. Mais une partie des terres environnantes reste masquée par la forêt qui jouxte la prison. En définitive, il est donc possible de s'en approcher sans être aperçu. Les traces de pas de deux individus ont été relevées à la lisière de cette forêt. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre de la prison. Tout le personnel dispose d'un même uniforme. Des chaussures jusqu'aux habits, rien ne diffère. Or, les empreintes des semelles dans la terre ne correspondaient pas au modèle utilisé par Hôzukijou. D'autre part, tous les prisonniers répondent à l'appel.

-Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une évasion. Les visiteurs venaient de l'extérieur.

-Tu as compris.

-Deux voyageurs sont peut-être passé par-là, par le plus grand des hasards.

-Cette hypothèse semble avoir été écartée. D'après les empreintes, ils sont revenus plusieurs fois sur leurs pas. Leurs déplacements ont été reportés sur une carte du secteur. Je pense davantage à un repérage des lieux.

-Ce qui signifierait qu'ils rôdent autour du château.

-Pour l'heure, nous n'en savons pas plus. Il nous faut nous rendre sur place. Nous devrons partir avant la nuit. Ce qui ne nous laisse que peu de temps pour nous préparer.

Ce qui expliquait au moins en partie sa mauvaise humeur. Sai comptait les minutes qui s'écoulaient. Voilà pourquoi l'absence d'Hinata l'avait énervé. Ils étaient pressés. Jusque-là, Hinata ignorait son affectation à cette mission. Si elle l'avait su. Karin ne s'était pas donné la peine de la convoquer. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Effectivement, ils disposaient de peu de temps pour se mettre en route. Hinata plongeait dans le grand bain, sans s'y être réellement préparée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui arrive aussi rapidement. Mais elle s'en accommoderait. Naturellement, elle prit le chemin de la porte, la main sur la poignée. Elle se rappela soudain la présence de Sai. Il n'était pas encore parti. Le jeune homme avait d'ores et déjà rejoint la route.

-Je te retrouve dans deux heures devant les portes du village ! Lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

La porte claqua derrière elle. Étrangement, Sai et Hinata étaient parvenu à mettre leurs idées en commun. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient dialogué comme deux êtres civilisés, oubliant momentanément leurs griefs personnels. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa, Hyûga s'en montra plus que surprise.

* * *

Karin Uzumaki quittait rarement le village de Konoha. Sa patrie d'adoption revêtait pour elle une importance capitale. La jeune femme niait tout attachement au Pays du Feu. Elle y séjournait depuis deux courtes années. Au cours de son existence, elle était passé par bien des endroits. Karin avait grandi dans un petit hameau, qui aujourd'hui n'existait plus. La guerre l'avait consumé de ses flammes. Son affiliation au village de Kusa l'amusait grandement. Karin n'appartenait à aucun lieu. Elle était de partout, sinon de nulle part. L'attention qu'elle portait à Konoha, s'imposait de par la fonction qu'elle occupait au sein de sa structure. Karin se souciait peu de sa position dans le vaste monde. Elle n'avait jamais développé de sentiment d'appartenance. Du temps où elle servait Orochimaru, elle avait voyagé de pays en pays, avant de se voir confier le repaire Sud de son maître. Elle s'était tenue à ses fonctions avec sérieux, fidèle parmi les fidèles. Karin avait suivi cet homme, parce qu'il avait donné un sens à sa vie. Longtemps, elle avait cherché à trouver sa place, à saisir la raison de sa présence sur Terre. Orochimaru s'était arrêté sur sa misérable petite existence, lui avait trouvé une utilité. Quelque part, Karin s'en sentait redevable. En contrepartie, elle lui avait offert sa loyauté.

Orochimaru représentait sa seconde rencontre marquante. La première datait de son unique participation à l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe. Aujourd'hui encore, ce court échange impactait sa vie. Elle se souvenait de ce sourire. Ce sourire qui se cachait derrière la moindre de ses décisions. Depuis ce jour, elle l'aimait d'un amour inconsidéré et inextinguible. Pour lui, elle avait accepté cette charge. Celle de tout un village qu'elle gérait depuis la fin de la guerre. Karin n'éprouvait rien pour Konoha. Mais parce qu'il venait de ces murs, d'une certaine façon, il avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que tout autre endroit. Son titre de Hokage la rattachait à lui. Et cela faisait toute son importance.

Karin s'était cependant absentée du village, le laissant aux bons soins de ses conseillers. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, pour les plus petits trajets, elle se déplaçait seule. Elle refusait toujours catégoriquement le moindre accompagnateur. Karin ne craignait pas pour sa sureté. On disait les routes sûres. Elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Deux raisons plus que valables, devant lesquelles personne ne trouvait à redire. Karin se gardait bien d'ajouter le fait qu'elle détenait un troisième argument de poids. Nulle ne connaissait sa destination réelle. Il devait toujours en être ainsi.

Les arbres défilaient sous ses yeux. De fins rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les feuillages, dessinaient des ombres sur sa peau. Elle entendait l'écoulement d'une rivière. Karin s'approchait à grands pas du point de rendez-vous. La jeune femme sautait de branche en branche, concentrant son chakra pour adhérer à l'écorce. Après un dernier bon, elle foula un sol jonché de galets. L'eau se frayait un passage entre les rochers. Le bruissement du courant couvrait tout autre son. Derrière des branchages se devinait l'entrée d'une grotte. Karin connaissait cet endroit. Ce lieu comptait parmi les nombreux points de ralliement qu'il utilisait. Au fil des siècles, l'érosion avait créé cette cavité rocheuse. L'excavation offrait une cache idéale. Ses murs humides portaient encore les traces de passages antérieurs. Les graffitis maladroits des enfants qui venaient autrefois s'y amuser. Les noms de couples d'amoureux qui s'y réfugiaient, afin d'échapper à la surveillance parentale. Les gens d'ici aimaient à laisser une trace de leur venue. Plus personne ne la visitait aujourd'hui. La marmaille ne s'aventurait pas au-delà des portes du village. Aucune loi ne l'interdisait. Mais sortir de Konoha nécessitait de passer par le poste de contrôle. Toute une pagaille administrative qui en décourageait plus d'un. Karin avait renforcé la sécurité interne du village. Elle en tirait avantage, car cela éloignait les regards indiscrets.

La jeune femme traversa l'étendue d'eau, une simple formalité pour un ninja. Elle se rapprocha de la grotte, posa une main sur la paroi rocheuse. Karin marqua un arrêt, aux aguets. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Elle fit le vide autour d'elle. Uzumaki détecta un flux de chakra familier. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, juste lui qui l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur. Rassurée, Karin poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'avait pas été suivie. Chaque fois, cette crainte accompagnait ses pas. Ses précieuses capacités sensorielles lui étaient fort utiles. Karin porta alors son regard sur sa montre, elle arrivait pile à l'heure. Il devait l'avoir devancée. Ce qui l'étonnait. La ponctualité ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses qualités. Elle en perdit presque tous ses moyens. Elle comptait profiter de son avance, pour se préparer mentalement à cette confrontation. Karin ne savait jamais exactement dans quel état elle allait le trouver. Il se montrait souvent de bien mauvaise humeur. La dernière fois, il paraissait plus que fatigué. Sa quête personnelle consommait pratiquement tout son chakra. Lui, ne prenait pas la peine de se reposer convenablement. Il ne fallait donc pas se poser de questions. Il récupérait forcément mal. Elle avait bien essayé de lui en faire la remarque. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire attendre plus longtemps. Car si lui s'offrait cette liberté. Il ne saurait tolérer une pareille extravagance de sa part. La patience n'était pas son fort non plus.

Inspirant un grand coup, Karin pénétra dans la grotte obscure. Elle s'aidait de la paroi pour avancer. Elle espérait ne pas heurter de caillou. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de finir à terre. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle aperçut enfin une faible lumière. Elle avança à découvert. Le feu se consumait à l'extrémité d'une torche.

Karin aperçut tout d'abord son profil. Il lui tournait le dos. Il lui jeta un regard de côté. La lueur rouge de son sharingan ressortait particulièrement dans la pénombre. Sasuke se fondait dans le décor. Sa cape et ses cheveux noirs se mêlaient à l'obscurité. Son teint porcelaine contrastait avec sa tenue. Karin longea le mur. Elle passa devant lui, avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher juste en face. Il la suivit du regard sur tout le chemin. Quand elle fut enfin installée, le sharingan disparut. Karin ne vit plus que sa sombre pupille. Son Sharingan n'était qu'une mesure préventive. Maintenant qu'il savait avoir Uzumaki devant lui, il n'en avait plus l'utilité. Ils ne se saluaient pas. Sasuke ne faisait jamais preuve de cérémonie. Il allait toujours droit au but, sans perdre de temps. Il n'aimait pas les détours. Karin, quant à elle, se conformait à « l'étiquette Sasuke ». La jeune femme l'examina du regard. Au vu de l'opacité des lieux, elle ne jurait de rien. Elle distinguait difficilement son visage. Karin remonta ses lunettes, d'un geste de la main. Deux poches violacées entouraient le bas de ses yeux. Ses cernes impliquaient qu'il dormait peu ou mal. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Sasuke n'était pas revenu sur le sujet depuis l'échec de sa tentative. Même Suigetsu ignorait cette affaire. Karin était certes dans la confidence. Mais elle devait cet honneur à un concours de circonstances. Sans son talent héréditaire et sa présence ce jour-là, il en serait sans doute autrement. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'aborder la question. Sasuke ne se confiait jamais, il n'aimait pas que l'on se montre intrusif. D'autre part, elle s'inquiétait peut-être pour rien. Dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle avait sitôt fait de s'alarmer.

Sasuke se racla la gorge, la rappelant ainsi à l'ordre. Il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole. Après tout, cette rencontre n'était pas une visite médicale. Uchiha se montrait toujours aussi perspicace. Il voyait bien son regard inquiet s'attarder sur lui.

-Karin, il paraît que ta gestion du village est déplorable, dit-il.

Il tranchait dans le vif. Karin s'en offusqua immédiatement. Ce qui eut pour avantage de la détourner de son observation. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on remette en question son travail.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? C'est Suigetsu, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait celui-là ?! Il n'a même pas mis le pied à Konoha.

Il l'avait déclenché. Elle lui cassait déjà les oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils, irrité.

-Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ! Suigetsu n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Les rumeurs se répandent au-delà de la frontière de Hi no Kunie. Un vent de mécontentement plane au-dessus de Konoha. On parle même de manifestations. Tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire dans tes rapports. Karin, tu étais censée maintenir le calme.

-Eh, je fais exactement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. Matraquer les esprits, réduire au possible l'effectif ninja, détruire l'ancien modèle, je m'y attache depuis près de deux ans. Je fais la chasse aux sorcières. Tu voulais purifier les villages, les libérer des griffes des ténèbres. Je m'y attèle. Je réforme le monde Shinobi, comme tu l'entendais. J'ai une bonne partie du village sous ma coupe. Alors oui, il y a peut-être quelques contestataires. Mais ils ne représentent qu'une minorité. J'essaye de leur inculquer ta vision des choses, petit à petit.

-Je ne voudrais pas que ton inconséquence impulse un mouvement contestataire. Cela risquerait de s'étendre aux autres pays. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça actuellement. Je ne critique pas tout ton travail. Mais tu pourrais faire des choix plus judicieux concernant la gestion du village. Tu n'es pas obligée d'affamer la population.

Ainsi, il savait pour la pénurie alimentaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'y travaille ! Seulement, avec ta fabuleuse idée de rupture entre les villages, on ne peut pas dire que je sois aidée. Tu as rompu le commerce import/export. Ce qui est catastrophique d'un point de vue économique et alimentaire.

-Tu parles comme une politicienne, lui reprocha-t-il.

-C'est mon job, je te rappelle !

-Je ne veux pas débattre de ça ici.

-Et quand alors ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-C'est précisément ce pour quoi je t'ai convoqué, aujourd'hui. J'organise un sommet des cinq Kage. Il aura lieu dans une semaine à Kusa no Kunie. Tâche d'y être présente. Prends cette feuille, elle comporte toutes les indications nécessaires pour s'y rendre.

Karin lui arracha la feuille des mains. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis elle la plia en quatre. Kusa, elle allait donc rendre visite à son pays natal. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Elle n'y avait pas de bons souvenirs. De surcroît, elle supporterait la présence d'un indésirable de premier ordre, Suigetsu. Mais si Sasuke l'exigeait, elle s'y pliait.

-De toute façon, comme d'habitude, c'est toi qui prendras les décisions difficiles.

-Je suis là pour ça.

-Ne te méprends, cet arrangement me convient tout à fait. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, Sasuke.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en biais. Prenant appui sur sa main droite, il se releva prestement. Il avait les jambes ankylosées. Des fourmillements les parcouraient de haut en bas. Il tenait une mauvaise position depuis trop longtemps. Uchiha se pencha en avant, de façon à ramasser son sac à bandoulière. Son poing se referma sur l'anse. Il se redressa peut-être trop vite, car il fut pris d'un vertige. Sa besace retomba lourdement à terre, tandis qu'il portait sa main à son visage. Le trouble passa, il chercha à rétablir son équilibre. Sa gorge le démangeait horriblement. Il sentit la quinte de toux venir, sans qu'il puisse la réprimer. Il explosa, secoué de toute part. Le dos courbé, il attendit patiemment que le mal disparaisse.

Karin le regardait, impuissante. Elle esquissa une geste dans sa direction, mais s'interrompit à mi-chemin. La sollicitude le débectait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, l'aider n'était pas en sa capacité. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Quand sa toux se calma, il attrapa son sac et le passa autour de lui. Il essuya le revers taché de sa manche contre le tissu de sa cape. Karin remarqua les gouttelettes de sang. Sasuke se tourna vers elle.

-Karin, tu penses trop fort, déclara-t-il.

-Peut-être que tu devrais…

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, la coupa-t-il, sèchement. Pas un mot aux autres !

Sasuke la toisa, s'assurant que le message était bien passé. Une telle froideur émanait de lui. Il n'ouvrait jamais la porte à autrui. Il se maintenait dans l'isolement le plus total. Il endossait toutes les responsabilités, travaillait à cette utopie. Cette paix qu'il appelait de ses vœux. Karin trouvait ce projet surréaliste. Tout cela la dépassait. Le sens lui échappait. Bien entendu, elle s'en cachait. Tout ce qui importait à ses yeux, était de le soutenir d'une quelconque façon. Elle n'aspirait qu'à cela, l'accompagner.

Sasuke se détourna. Son regard vide se posa sur la sortie de la grotte. Les traits de son visage exprimaient une profonde lassitude. Involontairement, Karin songea à Naruto Uzumaki. Ce garçon irradiait. Il renvoyait une telle joie de vivre. Semblable à un soleil, il éclairait les gens de sa lumière. Sasuke incarnait son extrême opposé. Naruto, lui aussi, ne cherchait qu'à aider Sasuke. Il l'avait payé de sa vie. Il lui avait inspiré de la sympathie. Comment ne pas s'attacher à une telle personnalité ? Dire que son meurtrier se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Elle-même avait failli y rester par sa faute. Elle s'était résignée à tirer un trait sur Sasuke, sans y parvenir. Elle s'interrogeait sur la persistance de ses propres sentiments à son égard. À la vérité, elle gardait un espoir dans un coin de son cœur. Sans quoi, elle ne s'y attacherait pas. Le vain et doux espoir de revoir ce sourire…

Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir. Karin voulut le retenir. Il la repoussa sans ménagement. Elle sentit la tension accumulée dans ses muscles, le bras aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer.

-Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-il.

Choquée par sa réaction brutale, Karin reprit ses moyens. Comme d'habitude, elle répondit à son malaise par une scène.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Uchiha ! Beugla-t-elle, le pointant du doigt.

Karin battit des bras et des jambes, se perdant en grandes gesticulations. Elle tapait du pied sur le sol, pour marquer sa prétendue colère.

-Je voulais simplement revenir sur l'incident de la réunion des clans. Pour ta gouverne, nous avons interpellé un dénommé Shikamaru Nara. Tu dois le connaître. C'était l'un de tes camarades de promotion.

-Qui d'autre ?

-Comment ça, qui d'autre ?

-Il n'y avait que lui ?

-Affirmatif, en revanche il devait être accompagné. Ces crétins ont utilisé un bambou foudre pour signaler leur position. Il n'y a pas meilleure moyen pour révéler sa localisation à l'ennemi. Mes hommes se sont rendu sur place. Mais ils n'étaient déjà plus là.

Sasuke rit d'un rire sarcastique.

-Affligeant, c'est vous qui vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus ! Vous êtes tombés dans leur piège. Ils vont ont délibérément révélé une fausse position.

Ils ne marchaient pas, ils couraient. La subtilité du plan reposait sur son évidence. L'erreur paraissait tellement grosse, que l'on ne pouvait qu'y croire.

-Dès que j'en saurai davantage, je t'en informerai.

-Ne creuse pas davantage la question, Karin. C'est affaire est de mon ressort. Je m'en charge.

Karin s'étonna de ce revirement. Sasuke savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Cette idée lui déplaisait fortement. D'un autre côté, il la délestait d'une affaire embarrassante. Elle qui croulait déjà sous la paperasse. Sa propre ignorance l'agaçait.

-D'ailleurs, nous avons trouvé une cache sur les lieux de l'incident. Dis-moi, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu gardais là-bas ?

-Rien qui te concerne…

* * *

Hinata n'avait jamais dépassé le comptoir du magasin Yamanaka. Elle en traversait à présent l'arrière-boutique. Des effluves de fleurs embaumaient la pièce. Madame Yamanaka y entreposait tout son stock. Des pétales de toutes les couleurs attiraient son regard. Partout où elle s'arrêtait, elle croisait le chemin d'un bouquet. Hinata aimait déjà cet endroit. Elle aurait pu passer des heures entières à humer les différents parfums qui s'en dégageaient. Malheureusement, le temps lui manquait. La maîtresse des lieux, une femme dans la cinquantaine, s'agitait d'un point à l'autre. Il s'agissait de la mère d'Ino. Une bouilloire entre les mains, elle attendait patiemment que l'eau arrive au bon niveau. Après quoi, elle la plaça sur le feu de la cuisinière. Madame Yamanaka s'avérait être aussi coquette que sa fille. D'apparence soignée, elle arborait une magnifique robe verte parfaitement ajustée. Elle portait également une broche sertie d'une émeraude. Ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon, tenaient en place à l'aide d'un ruban rouge soigneusement noué. Elle se mouvait avec grâce, l'élégance de sa tenue ajoutant à son charisme. Elle avait reçu Hinata avec la plus grande gentillesse, l'invitant à prendre une tasse de thé en sa compagnie. Ce que la jeune femme ne pouvait refuser. En se rendant à la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka, Hinata espérait y trouver Ino. Mais plus le temps passait, moins elle y croyait.

Madame Yamanaka lui offrit de s'asseoir. Hinata accepta volontiers cette invitation. Prenant garde à son sac, elle se faufila entre les bacs remplis de fleurs. Elle craignait d'en reverser un par inadvertance. Une seconde d'inattention et sa besace accrocherait un vase. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Hinata parvint à atteindre sa chaise sans ambages. Elle s'y installa en silence, posant son sac de voyage au pied de son fauteuil. Après cette visite, elle devrait immédiatement se rendre aux portes du village, afin d'y retrouver Sai. La mère d'Ino déposa une assiette de biscuits sur la table. Hinata la remercia d'un signe de tête. En vérité, l'appétit lui manquait. Mais par politesse, elle fit l'effort de mordre dans un gâteau sec. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, elle remplit la tasse d'Hinata. Elle prit finalement place sur son siège. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Hinata ne pouvait boire son thé sans risquer de se brûler la langue. Elle ne prit pas d'autre biscuit, craignant que son interlocutrice ne se décide à parler. Se retrouvant la bouche pleine, elle serait alors incapable de lui répondre immédiatement. Décidément, elle réfléchissait trop. Elle s'en rendait bien compte.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraînée ici. Mais il y a toujours une oreille indiscrète pour écouter aux portes. Par les temps qui courent, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Madame Yamanaka évoquait les dénonciations récurrentes de voisinage. Ses mains reposaient sur la table. Elle serrait son poing gauche. Son bras tremblait. Elle changea de position, cherchant à calmer les spasmes. Elle faisait peine à voir. Hinata voulait l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il lui fallait parler avec franchise.

-Madame Yamanaka, où est Ino ?

-Je sais que tu es une amie de ma fille, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle m'a déjà parlé de toi.

-Madame Yamanaka…

-Ce bandeau que tu portes à ta ceinture… Je ne peux pas te parler dans ces conditions… Je suis désolée…

Pour la première fois depuis sa réintégration, Hinata en ressentit l'impact réel. Elle venait de passer de l'autre côté. Son bandeau creusait une fossé qui la séparait de ses semblables. Une simple plaque métallique suscitait la méfiance. Hinata éprouva une honte profonde à l'idée d'en être porteuse. Une honte d'autant plus douloureuse, qu'il s'agissait là de l'emblème de son village. Même cela, ils avaient réussi à le salir. Une vive douleur gagna sa poitrine. Elle l'accueillit comme une vieille amie, sans la chasser, cette fois. Car devant cette femme, elle se devait d'être honnête. Elle se servirait de sa souffrance à bon escient. Sa colère représentait sa plus grande source de motivation.

-Madame Yamanaka, je ne peux pas vous aider, si vous ne m'aidez pas moi. Ne voyez rien de plus dans ce bandeau, que ce qu'il a toujours symbolisé. Donnez-moi la chance de vous le démontrer. S'il vous plaît…

Madame Yamanaka lui lança un regard hésitant. Ses mains tremblaient de plus bel. Son cœur balançait entre deux sentiments opposés. Sa raison qui lui criait de ne pas se fier à cette jeune femme. Le désir vital, viscéral, de revoir sa petite fille qui l'emportait sur tout le reste. Mais la peur lui nouait l'estomac, la crainte de commettre une erreur en se confiant à la mauvaise personne. N'allait-elle pas précipiter leur propre chute ? Elle ne voulait pas connaître le même sort. Toutes ces histoires, ces rumeurs qui se racontaient sur ceux que l'on arrêtait. Elle en frémissait d'horreur. Sa main devint incontrôlable, manifestation évidente de son propre stress. Cependant, un poing se referma délicatement autour de son poignet. Madame Yamanaka sentit la paume fraiche de la main d'Hinata. Les muscles se relâchèrent. Elle apaisa les tremblements.

-Je dois beaucoup à votre fille. Elle m'a sorti de mon aveuglement. J'aimerais l'aider en retour. Madame Yamanaka, je sais ce qu'Ino envisageait de faire. Elle s'était confiée à moi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas été en mesure de l'entendre ce jour-là. Sincèrement, je le regrette. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux peut-être encore me rattraper. Madame Yamanaka, il s'agissait de Shikamaru, n'est-ce pas ?

Madame Yamanaka rencontra son regard, y fixa toute son attention. _« Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme »_ , disait-on. Les deux pupilles blanches exprimaient une profonde empathie. Une lueur de détermination brillait de chaque côté. Elle soutenait son regard sans se dérober. Hinata n'avait rien à cacher.

-Elle est partie il y a de ça une semaine. Elle était accompagné de Chôji Akimichi. Ino ne m'a laissé qu'une note très vague. Elle devait craindre que l'on me croit impliquée, si j'en savais trop. Mais j'ai toute de suite su de quoi il retournait. Tous les trois, ils sont liés comme les doigts de la main. Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô…

-Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Hinata ne pouvait s'engager davantage. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à cette mère. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui les attendait. Elle ferait au mieux. Elle les aiderait autant que possible. Ce qu'elle craignait depuis le début, se confirmait.

-Ne perds pas davantage de temps. Je vois à ton sac de voyage que tu es attendue. C'est pour cette mission que tu es venue.

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle retomba sur ses jambes, hissa son sac sur son dos. Une fois de plus, elle tâcha de ne rien accrocher au passage. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte de la boutique, madame Yamanaka l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Même si tout se passe bien, elle ne pourra pas rentrer. Elle va devenir une fugitive. Tôt ou tard, ils feront le rapprochement. Elle devra se cacher. Dis-lui bien de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis bien assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Qu'elle fasse attention à elle !

-Je le lui dirai.

-Je ne reverrai plus ma petite fille…

Un lourd silence s'insinua entre elles, pesant sur les épaules d'Hinata. Elle serrait la poignée si fort, qu'elle en avait mal.

-Je reviendrai vous voir, dit-elle.

L'ambiance trop insoutenable la poussa en avant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte claquait derrière elle. Hinata tituba sur quelques mètres. Sa vision se brouillait. Elle colla ses mains froides sur son visage, tamponnant le coin de ses yeux. Les larmes lui brûlaient la peau. Ses dents grinçaient. Les lèvres pincées, elle avançait. Un feu la consumait de l'intérieur. Sa colère remontait de plus belle, jaillissait du fin fond de ses entrailles. Oui vraiment, Uchiha Sasuke, elle le haïssait.

* * *

 _Comme d'hab, on croise majoritairement Hinata. Je crois qu'elle s'impose de plus en plus comme l'héroïne féminine de cette histoire. Croyez-moi, au début, je ne l'avais pas forcément prévu comme ça. Mais bon, c'est ainsi que l'histoire me vient._

 _Connaissez-vous les cinq fameuses étapes du deuil ? Le déni, la colère, l'expression, la dépression et l'acceptation… Car grosso modo, c'est un peu ce qui est en train d'arriver à Hinata. Sauf qu'elle fait tout dans le désordre. Elle a déjà dépassé les caps du déni et de la dépression. Là, elle vit celui de la colère. Elle est en plein dedans, comme le marque ce chapitre. C'est une phase sensible dont l'issue s'avérera déterminante._

 _J'ai un peu plus dépeint le portrait de Karin. Car mine de rien, bien que secondaire, elle a son importance. Personnellement, ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie énormément. Mais je ne la déteste pas. Je crois qu'il est important de pouvoir la cerner. Elle aime toujours Sasuke. Mais elle est quand même dans un questionnement. J'ai parlé d'un « amour inextinguible », car il a survécu à sa trahison. L'emploi du mot « inconsidéré » importe, car il montre que Karin sait ce qu'elle risque. Quelque part, l'image de Naruto qui resurgit sans qu'elle s'y attende, manifeste sa propre réserve vis-à-vis des agissements de Sasuke._

 _Sasuke réapparaît après quatre chapitres. Je sais que certains l'attendaient avec impatience. Le huitième lève l'un des fameux mystères évoqués dans le cinquième. Il fait le lien entre les deux. Je ne vends pas la mèche, c'est à vous de trouver. Au pire des cas, vous aurez la réponse d'ici une dizaine de chapitres ! Karin note sa profonde solitude. En définitive, Sasuke a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il est parfaitement seul, à une exception près. Karin l'aime toujours. Donc le cycle de haine n'est pas total. Mais c'est accessoire._

 _Je parle deux secondes de la collaboration entre Sai et Hinata. Pour ma part, ils m'amusent beaucoup. Je trouve que Sai apporte juste ce qu'il fallait à Hinata. Elle apparaît souvent comme trop parfaite, presque un peu lisse (sous ma plume). Je pense qu'avoir un personnage qui la déprécie, amène quelque chose. C'est plus réaliste. Il la fait un peu sortir de ses gonds. Il donne à voir une Hinata un peu plus faillible. Forcément il finira par avoir raison de sa patience. Ce qui promet une explosion mémorable. Il a un côté profondément irritant._

 _Pour finir, j'avais parlé de romance. C'est décidé, j'opte pour SasuKarin ! XD Non je plaisante. En vérité, mes choix ne sont toujours pas arrêtés. Pour l'instant, je doute fort que le personnage de Sasuke puisse vivre quelque chose de ce genre. Honnêtement, il a fait trop de mal autour de lui. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait encore l'aimer de cette façon. Même s'il parvenait à obtenir le pardon. Il a tué Naruto. Personne ne pourra vraiment l'oublier. En tout cas, d'un point de vue réaliste, je ne trouve pas. Mais bon, ne jamais dire jamais ! Une histoire peut parfois prendre un tour surprenant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je garde au moins deux couples de base. Le reste va changer. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner !_


	10. Message

Avec regret, je vous annonce l'abandon de cette histoire. C'est une décision murement réfléchie, ce, depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais elle s'impose d'elle-même. Je ne suis plus en mesure d'en assurer la parution. Il est dans votre bon droit d'être en colère. Il y a une sorte d'accord tacite entre l'auteur et le lecteur. Le premier se doit de porter son récit à son terme. Après tout, on n'achète pas un livre inachevé. Je suis parfaitement consciente de rompre cet accord. Quelque part, c'est une forme d'irrespect, je m'en excuse. Mais les circonstances sont telles, que je ne peux plus me permettre de m'adonner à l'écriture.

Je pense que vous comprendrez qu'à un moment donné, la vie réelle importe plus que le reste. Et la mienne est en train de prendre un tour compliqué. Actuellement, je suis en train d'achever mon master. Je dois me préparer à un stage, à la rédaction d'un mémoire, à la réflexion de mon futur sujet de thèse. Je suis en recherche d'emploi pour la financer, bref, un véritable parcours du combattant. Car contrairement à ce que certains disent, il ne suffit pas de traverser la rue. Ma famille me met une pression pas possible. L'étau se resserre, je stresse bien trop pour écrire. Je n'ai tout simplement plus le temps pour cela. Je suis profondément déçue, je ne m'en cache pas.

Quand je commence une histoire, j'ai toujours dans l'idée de l'achever. _Révolution_ partait vraiment bien, j'avais plusieurs idées. Je me projetais dans la durée. Mais je dois la laisser en suspens. Je ne dis pas que je l'abandonne pour toujours. J'y reviendrai peut-être, quand la situation se sera calmée. Je ne voulais pas la poursuivre en la bâclant. Je pense qu'il y a potentiel réel concernant l'intrigue. Nul doute que des mains plus habiles, sauraient mener cette histoire bien mieux que moi. XD J'ai cherché des solutions pour ne léser personne. Car au final, moi, je connais la fin de l'histoire, je l'ai déjà en tête. Si certains sont intéressés par un résumé qui raconterait la fin dans ses grandes lignes. Il suffit de me le faire savoir. Et j'en publierai un. Pour l'heure, c'est tout ce je vois.

Sincèrement, je suis désolée.

Dans la vie, on tourne les pages aussi vite que celles d'un roman. FF. net compte tout un tas de FanFictions intéressantes et beaucoup plus élaborées. De quoi vous satisfaire et vous faire oublier _Révolution_ !

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, votre fidélité. Plus particulièrement, à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter au moins une fois, souvent à chaque chapitre. Quand j'entends que le nombre de commentaires baisse sur ce site, je me dis que j'ai été chanceuse. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !


End file.
